From Sarajevo with love
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Secuela (autorizada por Transgresor3003 y a quien le dedico este homenaje con todo reservado para él) de "La última de su especie". Cuando el Mundo de antes desaparece y surge otro nuevo, Leni deberá acostumbrarse a vivir en ello, mientras que entabla amistad con un joven bosnio, quien la ayudará a buscar a sus seres queridos. Clasificación "T" y posiblemente pase a "M" por Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**From Sarajevo with love: Lo considero esto un "Estreno-Prototipo", sé que había dicho que estrenaría este fic homenaje para Transgresor3003 para el mes de Octubre, dentro de poco, pero decidí lanzar y empezar con los nuevos proyectos, además de que no ando con mucho tiempo, los exámenes de la Facultad se aproximan, estoy con el fic de "Saint Simpsons-Louds: Episodio G: Asesinos", me faltan todavía los demás Loudcest y el Harem junto con uno que me pidió un seguidor, pero como digo siempre: Paso a paso.**

 **¿Por qué elegí este homenaje?. El One-Shot de Transgresor, _"La última de su especie"_** , **además de mostrar la tragedia que podría ocurrir en el Futuro con una "Guerra Nuclear", la desaparición de la Humanidad por culpa de los poderosos, con pocos o solo un sobreviviente, ¿quién podría vivir solo?. No solo es desesperación, es angustia pura. He leídos fics que han sido bastantes fuertes, no solo con TLH, también con otras series como "Phineas and Ferb" llamado _"Al final del camino"_ , no recuerdo el nombre del autor pero esa historia me hizo llorar a mares y ahora con este One-Shot, la verdad, no sé si seré hipócrita o una persona fría, pero cuando se tratan de temas profundos como la guerra o quedar solos, siento muchas cosas y en especial cuando el personaje que te gusta es el que sufre todo el peso. Por eso le aplaudo y felicito a Transgresor3003 por esta historia y gracias por darme tu permiso para hacer este homenaje para vos.**

 **Esta historia tendrá sus toques, tanto los que colocó el autor, Transgresor3003 como de los que pondré al respecto: Habrá una temática futurista, unida con dos de mis autores favoritos de la Literatura y que son Aldous Huxley y George Orwell junto con una película, la cual si no vieron todavía, se las recomiendo y se llama "El día después", es de 1983 y trata sobre la guerra nuclear entre EEUU y la Unión Soviética, se subió en esos tiempos para advertir sobre el peligro del uso de este tipo de armas para el Futuro.**

 **Dejo en claro aviso de que la historia original no es de mi propiedad, ésta pertenece a su respectivo autor, lo mismo los dos escritores que he mencionado, la película, los personajes de The Loud House y también aparecerán uno o dos personajes de algún juego o película, así que también están sus derechos reservados. Solo soy dueño de mi OC, el cual no será Gary Stu.**

 **The Loud House pertenece a Chris Savino y a Nickelodeon y como todo lo mencionado arriba también a sus respectivos dueños. El objetivo es solo entretener.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: El día después** ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?, ¿Cuántas vidas se había llevado aquella maldita guerra?, ¿acaso era necesario zanjar la cuestión por las armas?. Nadie lo sabía al respecto, para el Occidente, todo había tenido su trágico final en aquel año, del cual prefirieron nunca más más volver a nombrar, mencionar debido a lo catastrófico que había sido al respecto.

Esta historia había dejado cicatrices que nunca desaparecerían, cambios en el Globo Terráqueo y lo más importante: Una persona que buscaba a su familia, intentando en vano hallarlos pero que lamentablemente, nunca los encontraría. Era la última de su especie, una persona que pertenecía a una sociedad que se había extinguido por las malas decisiones de sus gobernantes y que los llevaron a su destrucción final.

No sabía en dónde estaba, ¿cómo había llegado a esa isla tropical?, ¿había muerto y ese era el Purgatorio para ella?. Nunca había entendido esa pobre chica sobre la religión u otras cosas por su inocencia y demás, pero aquel sitio en donde estaba, esa "isla", no era una de verdad, sino una simulación, una pantalla, falsa, un engaño, donde estaba siendo observada por un grupo de científicos y personal que no parecían ser estadounidenses, se podía oír en su voz que eran extranjeros, un idioma que ella no entendería si descubría la verdad.

\- ¿Cómo va el paciente?.- Preguntó el Jefe de la Investigación, Hans Steiner, un hombre que a sus casi 80 años de edad, aún seguía dedicándose a salvar vidas y tenía bajo su cargo el cuidado de esa chica.

\- Su situación psicológica se encuentra estable, por ahora, ayer ha estado cantando esa triste canción de nuevo, tenemos que hacer algo.- Respondió Michael Hess, uno de los científicos pertenecientes al grupo y que tanto él como Steiner, provenían de Alemania, uno era de Berlín y otro pertenecía a Baviera.

Hess se acercó hacia su escritorio donde tenía todas sus anotaciones escritas en un "diario", por así decirlo, en aquel cuaderno no dejaba ninguna fecha, hora, nombre de científicos que estuvieron con aquella chica y hasta en la alimentación de frutas que le habían dado. Pronto se lo entregó a Steiner, el cual lo ojeó un buen rato, manteniendo siempre ese semblante frío y serio, haciendo un gesto de neutralidad y de ahí le devolvía aquel objeto al científico.

\- Señor, necesitamos redoblar la búsqueda de supervivientes, deben haber todavía por la costa de California, ¿no lo cree?.- Sugirió el bávaro, pero el berlinés lo detuvo.-

\- ¿No han recibido las noticias del Doctor Joseph Langer?.- Preguntó con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

Hess y sus cuatro colegas se miraron mutuamente con más preguntas que respuestas, ¿a qué se estaba refiriendo Steiner al respecto con las investigaciones de aquel científico? ¿Quién era Langer?. Bueno, Joseph Langer era uno de los hombres más brillantes del "Círculo Nuclear", nacido en Viena, Austria, a aquel grupo integrado por expertos en ese campo y que estaba a cargo de las inspecciones en las poblaciones de las grandes ciudades y en especial para el uso del suelo en aquellas tierras, ahora despobladas.

\- Langer va llegar dentro de poco aquí, yo mañana debo partir de regreso a Berlín para llevar las investigaciones al "Consejo sobre Asuntos Nucleares".- Les dejó aquel encargo, de aquella visita por parte del austriaco, el cual tomaría el mando mientras que él estaba en Europa.

\- Sí, Señor.- Respondió Hess y sus Camaradas.-

\- Cuento con ustedes.- Finalizó el berlinés y salió de allí, dejando la sala de observaciones.

* * *

Al mismo instante en que Steiner cruzaba la puerta para salir fuera de aquel sitio, se embarcó hacia un pasillo donde habían muchos científicos pero también militares, sin embargo, éstos no eran de EEUU, sino que eran de los países de la Europa del Este, la mayoría provenían de Rusia, los Balcanes, Grecia, Ucrania, Bielorrusia, otros eran de América Latina, también habían españoles, italianos, irlandeses, algunos de las Naciones de África y de Asia, en su mayoría de China, Japón y Corea.

Era todo un bullicio eterno, idas y venidas, papeles, documentos, libros, exposiciones, trabajos, investigaciones, anotaciones y demás, sin olvidar los equipos que llevaban los que iban a dirigirse hacia las "Zonas de Exclusión".

\- ¡Steiner, Doctor Steiner!.- Le llamó un reconocido amigo suyo, de cabellos y bigote de color negro, traje del mismo color, a excepción de la corbata roja y aquel sombrero que llevaba junto con una placa que decía "Consejo de Asuntos Nucleares", donde veía el símbolo del mismo en color negro y amarillo.

\- No puedo creerlo, Langer, viejo amigo, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal tu vuelo?.- Saludó cálidamente el anciano a su colega, ya que eran amigos desde la Universidad.

\- Tranquilo, por suerte, fui llamado de forma urgente.- Respondió el austriaco, mientras que tenían una charla corta, debido al viaje que debía emprender Steiner.

\- Sí y justo te encuentro aquí, pero escucha, con respecto a esta chica que encontraron en el Pacífico Norte, frente a las costas de California, te delego el mando de mi grupo por unos días, en Berlín están pidiendo cada vez más informes acerca de los avances en EEUU. Así que te dejo a mi grupo y habla con Michael Hess, es uno de mis hombres más cercanos.- Finalizó el hombre, dándole aquella misión a su amigo.

\- Haremos todo lo posible con esta chica, la última vez que vine aquí, su estado emocional era muy alarmante.- Dijo Langer, mientras que caminaban por los pasillos, acompañando al berlinés a la salida.

\- Y sigue así.- Dio su triste mención el anciano.

Langer se detuvo en seco.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Estás bromeando?.- Preguntó con suma temor en su voz.

\- Ojala lo fuera, pero ella necesita estar con los suyos, sin embargo...- Steiner hizo una pausa.-

\- No han encontrado a nadie de su sociedad, ¿no es así?.- Teorizó el austriaco.

El alemán hizo un gesto con la cabeza, negativo y tristemente era verdad, no encontraban a nadie para que pudiera estar con ella.

\- Mierda y justo como en mis investigaciones anteriores sobre la fertilidad. Esa chica está condenada a morir de soledad como el oo de Kauai, _"La última de su especie"._ Si no hacemos algo urgente...Que Dios nos ayude.- Rogó Langer, el cual era un hombre bastante devoto, aún siendo científico, en aquellos días oscuros por la guerra, solo rogaba que todo terminara rápido.

Por su parte, Steiner, quien en estuvo aquellas grabaciones sobre esa ave de Hawai, sintió que se le encogía el corazón al recordar el triste y futuro desenlace de esa chica, necesitaban un plan urgente para salvarla.

\- ¿Crees que los del Este puedan encontrar a más gente como ella?.- Preguntó el austriaco.

El alemán simplemente se encogió de hombros y lo negó con la cabeza.

\- Este es _"El día después"_ , mi amigo, yo en cualquier día puede que llegue a morir por mi edad, pero aún falta para eso, así que me esforzaré al máximo junto con mis hijos y nietos para reconstruir este Mundo, porque solo hay uno y no podemos revivir esos errores del Pasado, nunca más deben haber guerras como esas.- Mostró su confianza en que podrían mejorar, reparar el daño ocurrido.

Langer sonrió y acompañó a su amigo a la salida, justo cuando estaba por salir un taxi, el cual decía _"Taxis de San Francisco"._

\- ¡Estaré en contacto, Steiner, cuídate!.- Le deseó el austriaco, despidiéndose del alemán y de ahí, el vehículo se dirigió hacia el Aeropuerto de la ciudad.

* * *

En las Bibliotecas de aquel edificio, un muchacho de cabellos castaños y ojos miel escribía en su computadora una serie de anécdotas para sus libros. No se detenía por nada en el Mundo y solamente paraba para beber un poco de té.

\- _"Fecha: 1* de Febrero del 2020_

 _"La vida en este Planeta ha cambiado radicalmente después del estallido de la Tercera Guerra Mundial en el 2009, muchas Naciones de Europa, así como la propia EEUU han desaparecido por completo. La avaricia de los poderosos, el odio y el deseo de poder llevó a que se enfrentara Occidente contra la Península de Corea del Norte...Yo lo advertí al respecto ante la ONU, no me escucharon, me tildaron de loco y excéntrico...ahora vienen a llorar y a pedir ayuda, ¿para qué ayudar a esta gente?. Nosotros estamos para ayudar a los civiles, yo no ayudo a políticos y Generales asesinos._

 _La Historia nos juzga ahora por nuestras malas decisiones: Sabíamos bien que provocar al Régimen...no, régimen no, sabíamos bien que provocar al Gobierno de la República Popular de Corea del Norte llevaría a una guerra imposible de sostener. Aún recuerdo el fracasado intento de tomar Pyongyang, una auténtica masacre y la lucha se extendió, como una plaga, por casi todo el Mundo: Atacaron a Corea del Norte, China, Rusia e Irán se unieron, la OTAN empezaba a ver, con el correr de los años, que las batallas terminaban en desastres, muerte y destrucción a su paso._

 _Cuando llegó el "Día Cero", ese fue el momento más aterrador de todos, cuando fueron disparados los misiles nucleares hacia EEUU y hacia Corea. El primero recibió todo el golpe más letal, ya que los Sistemas de Defensa del enemigo fueron más rápidos y los derribaron justo a tiempo, además de que tomaron las bases en Corea del Sur y en la Isla de Guam._

 _La guerra había terminado hacia las 14:00 PM del día 1* de Enero del 2017 . EEUU, la OTAN, la Unión Europea, el FMI, la ONU, hasta las propias Monarquías del Golfo Pérsico e Israel, todas dejaron de existir y mientras que Europa se fragmentaba, surgió una nueva forma de dirigirla y ésto fue el ascenso del Imperio del Este, también conocido como el "Imperio Bizantino II" o "Imperio Celestial", debido a que la Capital de la misma está ubicada en Sarajevo, Bosnia-Herzegovina._

 _Ahora estamos a cargo de reconstruir lo dañado._

 _Soy el Licenciado en Historia, Anatoly Breznev, graduado justo el año de que terminó ese Infierno"._

El joven Anatoly se dio un descanso, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos un rato ante semejante trabajo que estaba haciendo. Justo en aquel momento, cuando estaba descansando, la puerta de la Biblioteca se abrió y apareció una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y ojos ámbar, su nombre era Lyudmila Garadvihan, proveniente de Armenia y una de las Doctoras en Historia y Ciencias Políticas mejor reconocidas, a parte de ser la Embajadora Imperial.

\- Anatoly...- Iba a decir la chica y en ese momento, al ver al joven recién graduado, quien yacía dormido, sonrió, no lo quería molestar e inmediatamente le puso su sobre todo negro como manta sobre su espalda y de ahí, le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, para luego salir de allí, cerrando despacio la puerta, más tarde hablaría con él de lo que quería contarle.

* * *

El Teniente General Adrian Rudskoi, perteneciente al Ejército de la Federación Rusa, había terminado la reunión con los otros mandos, una de las tantas que iban a haber en aquellos días para organizar aquellas tierras devastadas, sabía bien que había que podían contar con el apoyo civil y de las fuerzas de Seguridad locales de los pequeños pueblos y ciudades, pero en las grandes ciudades iban a enviar tropas contener a los saqueadores, detener cualquier tipo de propagación de enfermedades como el cólera, la difteria, entre otras que podían causar problemas y en especial ante la falta de energía eléctrica en más del 90% del país americano, debido al "Efecto EMP".

\- Señor, tenemos a los primeros batallones que han arribado a las Ciudades de Chicago, Los Ángeles, Nueva York, en especial Manhattan. El General Fulgencio Castro ha llevado a los suyos a La Florida, ya que habían reportes de disturbios pero ya han sido sofocados, al parecer, un "Predicador", que descubrió la Policía, quien era en realidad un delincuente y narcotraficante, ha sido apresado y juzgado por alterar el orden.- Le informó uno de sus Soldados, el Capitán de los Batallones de Infantería, Vasily Kozlov, un muchacho de 28 años, pálido, procedía de San Petersburgo, la antigua "Ciudad de los Zares", sus cabellos eran rubios y ojos marrones.

Rudskoi recibió el informe y de ahí le dio una revisión.

\- Perfecto, esta gente hay que encarcelarla, no hay que permitir desmanes, ya bastante han sufrido los civiles por las locuras de su gobierno.- Mencionó el hombre calvo, mientras que Vasily se retiraba de allí.

* * *

Ella no sabía bien si esto era un sueño, ¿soñaba, estaba atrapada en una especie de "Pesadilla Eterna"; parecía que quería despertar pero cuando abría sus ojos, simplemente se encontraba de vuelta en esa isla junto con el conejo, el cual dormía a su lado, ya que había comido junto con ella las frutas que aparecieron a su lado.

\- _"¿Qué será de mí? ¿Qué será de mi familia?, ¿Estarán bien?. Mama...papa...Linky...chicas...las extraño mucho"_ \- Pensó la muchacha, mientras que se ponía a llorar, abrazando al pequeño conejo que tenía a su lado tiernamente y de ahí esperaba que un día apareciera alguien para que la sacara de ese lugar.

* * *

Fuera de aquella "isla", en la Sala de Observaciones, allí estaban Hess y sus colegas, los cuales veían con tristeza en sus ojos a la pobre rubia, el bávaro deseaba sacarla de allí, pero ¿con qué esperanzas?. Ella necesitaba a los suyos, sin embargo no podían hallar a ninguno.

Justo en aquellos momentos, se abrieron las puertas y apareció el Doctor Joseph Langer, quien saludó a los presentes y éstos mostraron sus respetos hacia el amigo de Steiner.

\- ¿Usted es Michael Hess?.- Preguntó el científico de Austria.

\- Sí, Señor.- Respondió el peli castaño.

\- Muy bien, el Jefe de este grupo, el Doctor Hans Steiner me ha cedido, de forma temporal, el mando de ese equipo, así quiero que todos trabajen duro y muestren desempeño en el campo, en especial por esta chica, ¿queda claro?. No vamos a perderla.- Pidió el hombre de bigotes, sin embargo, pocos minutos después de su llegada, ingresó un joven cadete con un mensaje para él.

\- Doctor Langer, disculpe las interrupciones, pero ha llegado una "Carta Imperial".- Dijo el mensajero.

\- ¿Una "Carta Imperial"?.- Preguntó Hess y de ahí todos quedaron helados.

\- No me diga que...- Iba a decir Langer, pero el muchacho se le adelantó.

\- Así es: El Emperador va a venir dentro de dos días.- Respondió el chico, mientras que le entregaba el mensaje y salía de allí, ya que debía continuar con su labor de repartir informes, mensajes y demás para todos los miembros del edificio.

Al oír esa noticia, los científicos se pusieron a trabajar, necesitaban cuidar de aquella chica, debían evitar que sufriera, pero ¿qué plan podían tener en aquellos momentos?.

\- ¿Cómo han ido las revisiones sobre el uso de las tierras, Jacques?.- Preguntó Langer a aquel francés de cabellos azabache, el cual tenía bajo su cargo la "Dirección de Agricultura".

\- De eso justo quería hablarle también, Señor, tenemos un problema.- Dijo el francés, mientras que sacaba unos libros suyos y una Tablet donde allí tenía todas sus investigaciones.-

Langer y Jacques se dispusieron a verlas, viendo el rostro del francés, se podía decir que con el asunto agro-ganadero, tenían que tomar serias medidas con el uso del suelo y en especial para el comercio.

* * *

Pronto iba llegando la noche en San Francisco, donde se podían ver las calles iluminarse gracias a las labores que habían hecho para restaurar la energía eléctrica de esa ciudad, aunque faltaba mucho trabajo. Otros sitios estaban completamente a oscuras, lo que preocupaba también eran los saqueos en los hospitales, dirigido por bandas armadas y en donde el Cuartel General, el cual estaba instalado en Roma, había ordenado que se aplicaran castigos muy severos para los que ejercieran dichos actos delictivos.

\- _Hemos asegurado los hospitales de Sacramento, Señor. Los saqueadores han sido detenidos, la mayoría son personas desesperadas que quieren ayuda, pero hay muchos delincuentes camuflados y armados, así que nuestros Soldados tendrán que registrar a los que entren._ \- Informó el Sargento Yuri Andropov, perteneciente a la Policía Militar de Rusia.

Aquellas imágenes estaban siendo vistas desde las pantallas del "Centro de Crisis" y se veían por todas las ciudades de aquel destruido país, devastado, mientras que en muchas zonas habían que emplear la violencia para contener a los problemáticos.

* * *

Ella seguía allí, buscando a su familia, pero viendo que no los encontraría ni nada, lloró, lloró como todos esos días en los que había llegado, atrapada en aquel lugar, un alma tan dulce, hermosa, cálida, perdida en un sitio desconocido. Su dolor llegaba hasta los científicos, incluso el propio Hess se secaba las lágrimas, le dolía muchísimo verla sufrir, deseaba junto con sus colegas poder sacarla de allí, pero las órdenes era continuar con la búsqueda.

\- Señor.- Le llamó uno de los Soldados, el cual era un joven de China, su nombre era Liu Yang.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te envía el Teniente Coronel Hong?.- Quiso saber Hess, mientras que se secaba las lágrimas y el muchacho le daba un informe.

\- Es de los "Escuadrones de Salvación", Señor, por la búsqueda de supervivientes. Lo siento, Señor.- Informó el joven, quien bajó la mirada y Hess abrió la carpeta, encontrándose con lo que menos ansiaba toparse.

 _"Del Teniente Coronel Wue Hong al Doctor Michael Hess:_

 _La misión de búsqueda de supervivientes en lo que fue conocida esa ciudad como Royal Woods, ha terminado en fracaso. No hemos encontrado a nadie, toda la ciudad junto con Detroit y la Capital del Estado de Michigan, han quedado reducidas a cenizas y escombros._

 _La búsqueda por el Medio Oeste concluye, dirigiremos a los nuestros hacia el Oeste pero rastrillaremos por Misuri, Illinois, Indiana, Minesota y Wyoming, pero no creemos que encontraremos gente allí._

 _Firma: Teniente Coronel Wue Hong, 45* Ejército de la República Popular China"._

Hess guardó la carpeta y respiró hondo: Otro operativo que termina en fracaso y sin poder encontrar gente.

\- Hay que seguir, debemos buscar también en los pueblos pequeños del Medio Oeste, debemos revisar los Estados de Nebraska, Oklahoma y Colorado.- Fue el pedido de Hess ante el Soldado de China, el cual asintió y llevó su informe a los Generales de aquella Nación del Lejano Oriente.

Hess, una vez que terminó de hablar con aquel militar, se dirigió con la mirada hacia la máquina de simulación, la cual daba "vida" y "forma" a aquella isla, mientras que veía a Leni yacer dormida, tras haber llorado, abrazaba a aquel conejo suavemente.

\- ¿Comió algo?.- Preguntó el hombre.

\- Unos pocos mangos, Doctor, Dios, hasta a mí se me rompe el alma.- Alegó Alfredo García-Lorca, quien venía de España y que se dedicaba, no solo a la Botánica, sino también a la Zoología y a la Física.

El español se limpió los ojos por las lágrimas que habían caído al ver a la pobre chica que lloraba por encontrar con su familia, él también había perdido a los suyos durante la guerra y la única que vivía era su hermana, la cual era artista plástica.

\- Necesitamos reanudar más las búsquedas, aunque nos lleve el tiempo que sea, no podemos permitir que ella muera.- Pidió Hess a sus colegas y éstos asintieron ante el hombre, quien apoyó su mano en el cristal de la máquina, respiró hondo y cerró los ojos.- _"Tal vez el Emperador sepa qué hacer".-_ Fueron sus pensamientos en aquellos momentos.

* * *

En el Aeropuerto Internacional de Sarajevo, un avión militar procedía a despegar de allí con destino a la Ciudad de San Francisco, California. En aquel aparato aéreo viajaban varios Oficiales Imperiales, todos vestían uniformes militares negros y verde oliva, también iban científicos, Sacerdotes, tanto Católicos como Ortodoxos y junto con ellos, mezclado entre la multitud que lo acompañaba, iba el joven que dirigía los destinos de Europa del Este, el Caúcaso y ahora aquellas tierras en el Norte.

\- _"Fecha: 1* de Febrero del 2020. Soy el Emperador Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic, conocido como Alexander I El Inmortal, estoy viajando con rumbo al Estado de California, directo para la Ciudad de San Francisco para una inspección en aquellas tierras que están siendo reconstruidas por nosotros. Espero que sea interesante, el gobierno de EEUU que tenía anteriormente, no supo nunca apreciar su Historia y tuvimos que llevarnos todo lo que había en los Museos para preservarlos en Sarajevo._

 _Este viaje será interesante, estoy seguro".-_ Escribió aquel joven de cabellos blanco-plateados y ojos rojo-escarlata en su diario,para luego reclinar su asiento y cerrar los ojos hasta que llegaran a su destino.

* * *

 **Ok, aquí les dejo el "Estreno-Prototipo", no se crean que puse a Alexander como Gary Stue, no, acá es completamente distinto, su inmortalidad es por otra cosa, esta es más bien científica (y siendo franco, desde mi punto de vista, he leído en "Un Mundo Feliz" de Huxley que a la Muerte la retrasan o mejor dicho, crean medicamentos que la hacen retroceder, no envejecen ni nada. Superan la Muerte), bueno, acá va a ser así, nada de magia ni hechizos (y a propósito, debería trabajar en un fic donde explique bien lo de la obtención de sus poderes. Eso por ahí lo ponga para el crossover de Jojo´s-TLH, pero voy a ver si pongo a mi OC).**

 **Por otro lado, quiero agradecer a Transgresor3003 por darme permiso para hacer esta secuela, espero que te guste, Camarada, estaré a la espera de tu opinión y la de los demás.**

 **Y por último, todos sabemos que en una "Guerra Nuclear" no gana nadie, hay que afrontarlo, bueno eso va a pasar en el capítulo estreno de Octubre, ahí se verá que ninguna de las Naciones beligerantes ganó la lucha, todos pierden en una situación así.**

 **Así que bueno, Camaradas, espero que les guste este comienzo, el estreno oficial será para e de Octubre. Cuídense y que tengan un buen día Jueves de mi parte.**

 **¡Nos vemos en Octubre, Camaradas!.**

 **Ah, los personajes OC que ven aquí, la mayoría están inspirados en famosos de la Historia (gracias, Huxley, como te admiro, hermano, eres un genio junto con Orwell :3) y son de mi propiedad. La historia original, _"La última de su especie",_ pertenece a Transgresor3003, The Loud House es propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon y yo solo soy dueño de mi OC Alexander y todos los personajes que vayan a aparecer en el correr de la historia.**

 **Ahora sí, ¡nos vemos en Octubre, Camaradas, buenas noches!.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes de comenzar con el Estreno ya oficial, quiero agradecerle a Transgresor3003 y a Guestdom por comentar, la verdad no estaba seguro si debía o no publicar el "Preestreno Prototipo" pero veo que rindió frutos. Ahora, con la pregunta que me has mandado, Guestdom, bueno, eso se responderá en este capítulo.**

 **Pido disculpas, pero lo que más deseo es estrenarlo este Domingo a la Medianoche, haré todo posible. ¿Por qué lo digo?. Porque estoy todavía sin un cable cargador de baterías para mi notebook, la semana pasada se me rompió, mejor dicho, hizo cortocircuito y tuve que apagar la computadora mía, ya que podría quemarla, así que he estado haciendo los fics al estilo "Golondrina", de un lado para el otro.**

 **Pero bueno, veamos qué pasará ahora en este episodio: Alexander está viajando hacia San Francisco, pero este capítulo, casi la mitad va a estar siendo visto por el lado de Leni, quien sigue triste y perdida, deseando encontrar a su familia pero sin ninguna respuesta ni una presencia.**

 **Como he dejado en claro en el capítulo anterior: La historia original, _"La última de su especie",_ es propiedad de Transgresor3003, todos los derechos están reservados para él. The Loud House pertenece a Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, los OC que han visto en el capítulo 1 y Alexander, junto con los demás que verán, son de mi propiedad. Lo mismo va para la música que aparecerá, ésta pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y países.**

* * *

Capítulo 2: La chica de la "Isla"

¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? ¿Por cuántos días había estado allí?. Se lamentaba de no tener un calendario, su mente le impedía pensar en algo serio, por momentos sí lo hacía, pero cuando pasaba algo gracioso o que lograra distraerla de la realidad por unos momentos, aunque incluso fuera por una mínima fracción del Tiempo, ella se olvidaba por completo de todo, podía recordar o tal vez abrir los ojos, descubriéndose a ella misma en la sala de su casa en Royal Woods, viendo la televisión junto con sus padres, hermanas y hermano.

Podía verse a ella en su escuela con sus amigas, de las cuales no supo nada más cuando su ciudad fue atacada y ella tuvo que irse con los suyos para Europa, pero cuando estaba en el barco, había visto esa "Nube con forma de Honguito", la cual le parecía linda, pero en realidad era una maldita pesadilla en la vida real: Si tan solo lo hubiera sabido antes, sido hubiera sido más lista y rápida, descubriría que eso no era para nada divertido o lindo, eso era una bomba nuclear norcoreana que había caído justo en la Capital del Estado de California, Sacramento.

Hizo todo un viaje al Pasado: Recordó cada momento en el que se habían subido al barco, el traje contra la radiación debía llevar puesto todo el tiempo, ¿todo era el tiempo?, ¿era necesario?, también tuvo esos flashbacks de su hermanita Lana, la cual estaba asustada y que ella le había prometido que estaría a salvo, de que nada malo pasaría...se equivocó cuando fueron atacados por un submarino norcoreano, el cual hundió el barco, matando a todos los que estaban allí, incluyendo a su familia y solo quedaba ella con vida, llegando a esa isla, la cual no era de verdad, ¿cómo había llegado?, ¿acaso era como esa serie que había visto en el 2004 de ese grupo de supervivientes del avión accidentado?, ¿se encontraría con más gente?. No, no era así.

\- _"Los extraño, ya casi me siento muy cansada todo el tiempo, siento que mi cuerpo, a pesar de que me alimento de estas frutas, siento que mi parte emocional me está dejando, me abandona, ¿por qué será?, tal vez es porque estoy triste y no duermo bien, ¿será por otra cosa?. No, no...no lo sé".-_ Esos eran sus pensamientos, todos los días, desde que se levantaba, solamente con la compañía de aquel pequeño conejo blanco, al cual había llamado Lincoln, en honor a su hermanito albino, ella pensaba en si todo eso era un sueño, se preguntaba si despertaría o si todo era una broma de Luan, su hermana comediante. Pero con el correr de los días y descubriendo, de forma tardía, que todo eso era una triste realidad, solo se resignaba a llorar, a lamentarse por sus muertos y a esperar en que algún momento, su vida se acabara para así reunirse con los suyos.-

Su nombre era Leni Loud y era la última de su especie, la última de su sociedad que se había extinguido por las avaricias, el deseo de poder, el odio y la opulencia desenfrenada de los poderosos, los cuales arrastraron a su propio pueblo, como ovejas siendo llevadas al matadero, hacia la Muerte y la extinción.

\- Dios, por favor, déjame morir en paz, quiero...quiero estar con ellos...por favor.- Rogó ella, cayendo al suelo, abrazándose las piernas y llorando de manera incontrolable, mientras que el conejo se le acercaba y le hacía compañía.

Pronto, por el efecto de las lágrimas y el agotamiento, se quedó dormida, mientras que era observada por los científicos del otro lado.

* * *

\- Madre de Dios.- Dijo Alfredo, quien se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo, él era, como se había dicho anteriormente, un científico muy emocional y no podía soportar más ver a esa pobre chica encerrada allí.

\- Tienes que ser fuerte, Alfredo, no podemos perder la Fe, si ella muere, se acaba el juego, nos tendremos que ir.- Pidió su amigo de Galicia, Juan Miguel de Dios, quien le daba ánimos al muchacho de Madrid para que siguiera.

\- Esto es doloroso, Juan, ¿por cuánto más?, dime, ¿por cuánto?.- Quiso saber Alfredo, quien seguía llorando.

\- Yo también he llorado, pero tenemos que ser fuertes, escucha, el Doctor Hipólito Alem, el de Argentina, me ha dado este medicamento para aliviar la tristeza y depresión de la Señorita Leni Loud, por favor, hay que suministrarla en las frutas, recuerda que el Emperador está por llegar mañana y supervisará esta parte del edificio.- Pidió Juan, quien le daba una jeringa y unas pastillas recién elaboradas y creadas por Hipólito.

El madrileño acató la orden, a pesar de sentirse triste, debía seguir, su trabajo, además de científico, él también era doctor, había hecho "Juramento Hipocrático", salvaría las vidas de los inocentes, no los dejaría morir, pero él ya había visto demasiado, en especial cuando había llegado allí, agradecía a Dios de que a España, justo en el momento en que estalló la guerra contra Corea del Norte, Rusia, Irán y China, de que abandonara la OTAN y pudieran ponerse salvo, declarándose neutrales, no estaban en condiciones para meterse en una situación de gran magnitud, pero su vecino, Francia, optó por meterse, llevando a que París quedara en ruinas y los habitantes que sobrevivieron a los bombardeos, tuvieran que fundar su nueva Capital en Niza.

Por otro lado, Inglaterra también quedó devastada y aprovechando esos momentos, Irlanda y Escocia proclamaron la separación del Reino Unido, además de que la primera se fusionó con el Norte, desapareciendo Belfast para siempre, dejando atrapados a centenares de militares británicos allí.

Alfredo se dirigió hacia la cocina donde tenían las frutas para Leni, allí fue donde depositó las pastillas para ella, necesitaban tenerla con vida a toda costa, no importaba lo que pasara, debía cumplir con las órdenes dadas.

* * *

Por su parte, Anatoly se había despertado de su siesta, había sentido aquella calidez en su mejilla y en sus labios, ¿había sido un sueño?, no, no lo creía. Inmediatamente volvió a su trabajo como "Redactor de la Historia".

\- _"¿Cómo terminó esto?. Después de los bombardeos nucleares de Corea del Norte, ya que EEUU había decidido jugar su última carta y ésta fue emplear dicho armamento homónimo contra su rival, pero la respuesta norcoreana no se hizo esperar: Los Sistemas de Defensa detectaron los misiles norteamericanos y los derribaron por completo, mientras que dispararon los suyos con una gran calibración. El primero cayó a las 9:00 AM sobre el Estado de Kansas, en la Capital, destruyendo los silos de misiles con el "Efecto EMP". El segundo impactó sobre los Cielos de Washington D.C, destruyéndola por completo, se habló de que un tercero había caído en Guam pero no fue así. El tercero en Sacramento, California y el cuarto, ese fue el único que derribaron los norteamericanos, pero los dos primeros llegar a destruir no solo Kansas y Maryland junto con Washington D.C, también destruyeron Virginia y Virginia Occidental, sin olvidar la contaminación que dejaron en las tierras y que afectó una extensa superficie del Medio, básicamente desde Kansas hasta Georgia. Volviendo con Corea del Norte, 24 horas después de los bombardeos nucleares y el asalto a la Isla de Guam, las fuerzas de la OTAN se rindieron en ese suelo y se firmó el acuerdo._

 _De un total de casi 5 hasta 20 millones de Soldados, solo volvieron unos 5000, nada más, el resto murió en las batallas y en los bombardeos nucleares en suelo estadounidense. Aunque tengo que decirles que todo ese cuento de que Corea del Norte era un monstruo con los prisioneros, hemos visto que a los prisioneros de guerra norteamericanos, a pesar de su odio que le tenían a EEUU, demostraron ser muy amables, no hubo torturas para los Soldados pero para los Generales que habían cometido crímenes de lesa humanidad, a esos los encerraron en los gulags, los Suboficiales estuvieron en los campos de prisioneros con sus tropas, mientras que los otros fueron encerrados en aquellos sitios._

 _Ahora Corea del Norte se ha convertido en una Super Potencia Nuclear y forma parte de los BRICS, además de que ha establecido relaciones amistosas con el Imperio del Este. Pero hay que decir de todo este horror: EEUU nunca debería haberla provocado, es como agitar un avispero o un panal, luego tienes que soportar las consecuencias y ese enjambre atacará con todo lo que tiene, será terrible el golpe pero si has tú el que lo provocó, deberás hacerte cargo de ello".-_ Escribió Anatoly por un buen rato en la computadora hasta detenerse y luego levantarse de su asiento, había contado lo más importante y ahora iba a ir por algo de comer y de beber, así que salió de la Biblioteca y partió a la cafetería del edificio.

* * *

El Doctor Robert West era el Jefe a cargo del "Departamento de Medio Oriente" de la Academia Imperial de Ciencias con sede en Sarajevo, en su viaje a EEUU, él junto con otros científicos estaban haciéndose cargo de los estudios sobre la contaminación del suelo y de las aguas, lamentablemente no habían buenas noticias para los Estados que habían recibido el impacto de las bombas nucleares y para los que tuvieron que sufrir la "Nube Radiactiva".

\- ¿Cómo lo ve, Doctor West?.- Preguntó el Ingeniero en Ciencias Ambientales, Jean Micheal Lachanse, el cual terminando de anotar unos datos sumamente importantes en su computadora.

West se retiró de los microscopios por un rato para hablar con su colega, no se lo veía muy animado, ya que había estado trabajando sin parar, en algunos casos solo dormía unas tres a cinco horas pero eso no le daba el 100% de la fuerza para rendir todo el día, así que se dirigió hacia el francés, el cual apagó su computadora por un rato.

\- Nada bien, el 70% de los Estados que conforman el Medio Oeste y que son Kansas, Misuri y Oklahoma, están con serios problemas de contaminación en los suelos, habrán que reanudarse más las tareas de limpieza por esas zonas.- Dio sus resultados el científico.

Lachanse se llevó las manos a la cara, estaba helado por lo ocurrido, sabía bien que un trabajo así iba a demorar más tiempo y en especial ahora que el Emperador estaba yendo de visita hacia aquel sitio.

* * *

Por su parte, Langer y Hess se encontraban discutiendo sobre el asunto de la radiación, sin embargo, desde otro punto de vista importante y que afectaba al factor demográfico, a la población de ese destruido país. Ambos estaban tomaban café con unas entradas que habían traído sus colegas de los bares y la cafetería, mientras que intentaban pasar el tiempo.

\- He visto tus trabajos sobre la población, Joseph, la verdad que estoy helado al respecto, ¿es...es esto de verdad?. Dime que es una broma.- Pidió Hess al austriaco que no le mintiera, pero éste hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

\- Ojala fuera un chiste del que pudiéramos reírnos pero no lo es, para nada. Te lo explicar.- Dijo Langer y de ahí sacó una carpeta donde tenía sus informes al respecto.- ¿Ves esto?. Esto es una proyecto que hice con estadísticas sobre la población de EEUU antes de la guerra, lo que ves ahora, bueno, es lo que quedó: El 90% de la población de este país, mejor dicho, el 90% de las poblaciones donde fueron alcanzadas por las bombas nucleares de Corea del Norte, ahí ya están todos condenados a morir o ya murieron por las diversas causas. Y en este otro es sobre la fertilidad.- Mostró sus trabajos y cuando fue con el último, Hess se quedó helado al saber y conocer de que tenían a aquella única chica que era fértil.

\- Prosigue.- Pidió el joven de Baviera, quien cambió su tono de voz a uno más serio.

\- El Noreste de EEUU, todo lo que marca este círculo rojo está totalmente muerto, cero población, cero, no hay sobrevivientes ni tampoco fertilidad., esto va desde Nueva Jersey hasta Maine, solo en los pequeños pueblos hay esperanza, pero hasta ahí. Luego el Medio Oeste, de donde dijiste que esta chica viene, tampoco hay esperanzas, pero aquí es que casi el 80% de la población femenina y masculina es infertil por la radiación. Por último, el Oeste, olvídate de las esperanzas, aquí también pasa lo mismo. Creo que deberíamos ir por otros caminos, traer gente de Europa del Este, que se unan con los locales de aquí y así podrán salvarse de la extinción.- Mostró Langer sus trabajos al respecto y llevó preocupación en Hess.

\- Se puede hacer, pero el tema es el Sur de los EEUU, ¿tú crees que los Supremacistas lo acepten?.- Preguntó el bávaro al respecto, ya que tenían problemas con esas personas.

\- Lo tendrán que aceptar, no podemos permitir que más gente muera por esta estupidez que su propio gobierno causó.- Sostuvo el hombre de Austria con firmeza en su voz.-

\- Eso espero, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer aquí, además de que mis científicos me han contado de que Leni no está bien, sigue muy afectada por haber perdido a su familia e incluso ruega por tener una muerte tranquila. Hace poco, el Doctor Juan de Dios ha desarrollado unas pastillas contra la depresión, se las administrará en las frutas, debemos matenerla viva, además de que el Emperador está por llegar.- Finalizó Hess, viendo que tenían una carrera contra el tiempo.

Carrera contra el tiempo, esa palabra molestaba bastante tanto al bávaro como al austriaco, ya que les hacía recordar los momentos en que tenían que ir a resguardarse de los bombardeos rusos, los cuales habían destruido Alemania, en especial Berlín de forma completa y que ahora estaba terminando sus labores de reconstrucción, pero otras Naciones no volverían nunca más a emerger.

* * *

Cuanta soledad, cuanto dolor, ¿hasta cuánto más debería soportar esa tortura?. Esa pobre chica, esa criatura tan dulce y delicada que ahora sufría bajo ese encierro, siendo cuidada y tratada por los científicos que ella no podía ver y que causaba angustias en ellos, hombres y mujeres dedicados a las Ciencias, deseaba que Lisa estuviera allí, le hubiera encantado a ella de ver a esa gente y ser parte de ese grupo, Lincoln también, sus demás hermanas, sus padres, ¿por qué tenía que ser así?, ¿por qué la tragedia tenía que tocarle a ella ese día en el barco?.

Aquellos días, Leni había estado bastante triste y lloraba a cada rato, cosa que causaba más cansancio en ella y dormía un tiempo bastante largo, cosa que no se percataba de la llegada de los científicos, en especial de Alfredo, el cual había puesto aquellas pastillas para que combatieran la depresión de la rubia y además de darle comida al conejo.

\- _"Solo Dios puede destino sobre tu destino, Leni. Por favor, no mueras".-_ Pidió el español y le acarició los cabellos a la rubia, mientras que se retiraba de allí y volvía a su terminal.

* * *

Pasó ese día y finalmente llegó el gran momento: La visita del Emperador del Este. Ya desde muy temprano por la mañana, todo el personal se estaba preparando para su llegada, la cual estaba concretada para las 9 de la mañana con la visita al edificio, allí tenía importantes anuncios que hacer, en especial para los Generales y anunciaría los cargos que ocuparían allí junto con otros asuntos de suma importancia.

Y eso estaba ocurriendo, ya que antes del Amanecer, había aterrizado aquel avión que traía a esa gente desde Sarajevo, los Soldados y miembros de la Policía Militar que custodiaban el Aeropuerto de San Francisco tomaron posiciones y vieron que entre todos los pasajeros que bajaban del aparato aéreo, descendía de las escalinatas un joven de cabellos blanco-plateados, ojos color rojo-escarlata y uniforme militar de gala del Ejército Bosnio-Herzegovino, de color negro, además de que se veían un par de condecoraciones y su gorra de Oficial.

\- ¡Bienvenido, Emperador Alexander I!.- Exclamaron de forma de coro los Soldados, mostrando sus respetos hacia el joven y éste les hizo la venia.

Pronto, siguió a los que iban con él hacia el interior del Aeropuerto y de ahí partieron en varios coches que tenían reservados con destino al "Centro de Investigaciones Nucleares", organismo que se había mencionado anteriormente, al principio de todo, donde buscaban supervivientes y acabar con la radiación que azotaba a muchos Estados de esas tierras.

Dentro de los coches, Alexander se encontraba revisando el programa de recorrido por el edificio, además de que estaba sacando unas copias que tenía en su maletín, en el cual estaban dictadas las "Órdenes Imperiales" y éstas iban dirigidas a los militares de mayor rango, los que iban desde Sargento hasta General.

\- Teniente General Enrico Garibaldi, a usted junto con el Capitán de Artillería Gabriel Cisneros, los nombro "Príncipes Imperiales" de los Estados de California y Oregon.- Dejó establecida esos dos nombramientos a los dos militares que viajaban con él, mostrándoles la lista de seleccionados sus nombres y las posiciones que habían sido nombrados.

¿Qué significaba ser un "Príncipe Imperial"?. Tras el final de la Tercera Guerra Mundial y con la "Proclamación del Imperio del Este" un año antes de que finalizara, se creía que podía ser posible que EEUU dejara de existir como Potencia, cosa que llevaría a una Anarquía y a la muerte de muchos civiles inocentes, así que el Emperador, inspirándose en el modelo que había tenido el "Sacro Imperio Romano-Germánico", antes de la llegada de la "Reforma Protestante", siguiendo los lineamientos del Rey de España y Emperador Carlos I/V, creó los cargos de "Príncipes Imperiales", éstos eran como los Gobernadores de los Estados, aquí tenían el poder estatal, manejo de los recursos económicos, Justicia, Seguridad, Fuerzas de la Policía, Hospitales, Educación, Obras Públicas y de Infraestructura, además de que debían cumplir con el bien común y que el pueblo que le había tocado debía sentirse satisfecho, en caso de que no funcionara, el "Príncipe Imperial" debía mejorar la situación o renunciar para ser reemplazado por otro, ya que la designación caía en manos del Emperador.

\- ¡Gracias, Señor!.- Agradecieron el italiano como el argentino, haciendo una reverencia ante el joven de ojos rojo-escarlata.

\- De nada, pero no es necesario hacer una reverencia en estos momentos.- Agradeció, siempre dando ese toque de buen humor en su ser.

Una vez que entregó los papeles para la designación de los cargos de "Príncipes Imperiales", los cuales no abarcaban Puerto Rico y Hawai, ya que habían declarado su independencia y fue reconocida por el Imperio del Este, solo se harían cargo de los 50 Estados Continentales. Pronto, el chófer del vehículo donde viajaba Alexander con aquellos militares anunció que estaban llegando al "Centro" y de ahí cruzaron los puestos de control levantados y que eran vigilados por la Policía de San Francisco.

* * *

Pronto, los coches ingresaron en el estacionamiento del edificio, el cual era subterráneo y allí podían verse a miembros de otros países, en especial de Corea del Norte y países que antiguamente fueron de la OTAN pero renunciaron ante el hecho de que no era bueno meterse en una guerra nuclear contra aquella Potencia. Los militares que viajaban con Alexander bajaron primero y de ahí descendió éste último, ocasionando que muchos miraran al joven Emperador que descendía del vehículo y miraba el lugar con un aire de extrañeza.

\- Por aquí, Señor.- Dijo el chófer, el cual los llevó hasta los ascensores y de ahí se internaron para iniciar el recorrido.

Finalmente llegaron hacia el piso donde los estaba esperando el Doctor Joseph Langer, el cual había dormido muy poco, pero se lo veía bastante enérgico, a pesar del sueño que le atormentaba demasiado.

\- Bienvenidos, Caballeros, Su Majestad.- Dijo el austriaco, quien hizo una reverencia, a pesar del pedido del Emperador que ordenó que no hiciera ese acto, pero él sabía bien que así eran los Protocolos.- Por favor, síganme.- Pidió la atención de todos los presentes y de ahí fueron siguiéndole el paso para ir recorriendo cada parte de las instalaciones.

En cada parte del recorrido estuvieron pasando por los laboratorios y bibliotecas, allí se encontraba el joven Anatoly, el cual estaba terminando sus "Crónicas de la Guerra Nuclear" y que pronto saldría en todas las escuelas y librerías, además tener una reunión con la Embajadora Imperial, Lyudmila y en especial de saber cómo iba el "Proyecto Arca de Noe", en el cual trabajaban para traer a la vida, a través de la clonación y la Ingeniería Genética, a muchas especies, en especial al pájaro OO de Hawai, un deseo importante para el Emperador, ya que anhelaba llenar esas islas con aquellas aves y allí habían trasladado a las especies invasoras a otros lugares, dándoles su hábitat y sin perturbar el de los otros. Una vez que crecieran los primeros machos y hembras OO, serían llevados a aquella isla del Pacífico, reviviendo a su especie, cosa que ese sitio estaría bajo el "Protectorado del Emperador" y que cualquier cazador o traficante de especies exóticas quisiera hacerles daño, serían castigados con la pena de prisión y re-educación.

Más tarde, cerca del Mediodía, tuvieron un almuerzo en la Sala de Conferencias, en donde Alexander entregó las "Órdenes Imperiales" para la designación de los otros "Príncipes" de aquellas tierras y ahí, hacia las 14:00 horas, fue para conocer al equipo de Langer, Steiner y Hess.

Dentro de aquella sala, allí se encontraba todo el grupo que se hacía cargo de los asuntos terrenales, en especial con los campos y las ciudades. El Emperador caminaba y hablaba con cada uno de ellos, en especial con los que venían de España, Argentina y de Joseph, quien le contaba todo acerca de las problemáticas sobre la contaminación de lo suelos por la radiación y que debían ampliar y aumentar más los trabajos de limpieza en el Medio Oriente.

\- Sí, de eso quisiera pedirle que nos dé más tiempo, además de que traeremos gente de otras partes del Mundo, en especial del Este de Europa para poblar estas tierras.- Dijo Joseph, mientras que le contaba de esas partes de suma importancia al Emperador, el cual tomaba notas al respecto en su libreta.

Sin embargo, algo extraño llamó la atención del joven.

\- ¿Qué es eso?.- Preguntó el peli blanco-plateado.- Parece una voz, la voz de una persona.- Pidió el joven.

\- Pongan los alta-voces. Señor, hay algo que debe ver con sus propios ojos; pero debe ser fuerte.- Le contó Joseph, quien fue con Alfredo y Juan Miguel, quienes encendieron los equipos, mientras que se escuchaba una canción en el aire.

(Let it hurt, Rascal Flatts)

¿De dónde podía venir esa canción? ¿Quién era la persona responsable de aquella bella melodía?. Parecía como el canto de las Sirenas en las historias antiguas de Grecia, donde Odiseo de Ítaca y sus compañeros eran atraídos por aquellas místicas criaturas, las cuales tenían su lado oscuro, ya que los hacían colisionar contras las rocas para luego devorarlos.

\- ¿De dónde...?.- Preguntó Alexander, mientras que buscaba a la fuente de aquella canción y cuando caminó, casi se golpeó contra aquel vidrio que daba hacia un lugar extraño pero bello.

Cayó al suelo y cuando se levantó vio algo, más bien, a alguien. Con un poco de mareo por el golpe, quedó helado al ver a aquella "isla", la cual era una simulación y a la única persona que estaba allí, sola, abandonada, desprotegida.

* * *

Sí, lo había logrado, por mera curiosidad o presagio del destino, Leni se había puesto a cantar, no parecía ponerse del todo bien, a pesar de la medicación, no habían efectos en ella, tal vez estaba condenada a morir sola, pero sus palabras habían llamado la atención de aquel invitado recién llegado.

7:42 in the morning

8 seconds before it all sinks in

Put your best face on for the world

Fake another smile and just pretend

But you're just puttin' off the pain

Nothing's ever really gonna change.

El joven se acercó, tras caerse, observó, ¿estaba soñando?, ¿veía mal?. No, no lo estaba.

[Chorus:]

So let it hurt, let it bleed

Let it take you right down to your knees

Let it burn to the worst degree

May not be what you want, but it's what you need

Sometimes the only way around it

Is to let love do it's work

And let it hurt

Yeah, let it hurt.

"Let it hurt", sentía que esa canción estaba haciendo efecto dentro de él, de su ser, de su moralidad, ya que recordó la historia de aquella ave de Hawai y su desaparición por culpa del Hombre, ahora que hacían ese intenso por traerla de nuevo, pero con ver a esa chica, sintió una punzada de dolor.

3:28 in the morning  
Countin' up the spaces between the rain  
You're gettin' used to the rocks at the bottom  
Your heart goes numb, but the lonely stays the same  
And that's the price you're bound to pay  
And there's really nothing anyone can say  
Oh, there's only just one way.

Los ojos de aquella chica estaban totalmente humedecidos por las lágrimas, por el llanto, la única sobreviviente, la "última de su especie", ¿acaso se repetiría de nuevo pero en ella ahora?.

 _[Chorus:]_  
So let it hurt, let it bleed  
Let it take you right down to your knees  
Let it burn to the worst degree  
May not be what you want, but it's what you need  
Sometimes the only way around it  
Is to let love do it's work  
So go on  
Yeah, let it hurt.

\- Su Majestad.- Dijo Joseph, pero no lo pudo voltear: Él ya estaba atraído por ese dolor.

You might just find you're better for it  
When you let go and you learn  
To let it hurt, let it bleed  
Let it take you right down to your knees  
Oh...  
Sometimes the only way around it  
Is to let love do it's work  
So go on  
And let it hurt  
Oh, let it hurt.

La canción estaba llegando a su fin y con ello, una marca más para la joven rubia, quien estaba por rendirse.

7:42 in the morning

8 seconds before it all sinks in.

Esa pobre alma atormentada, que sufría, había llamado la atención del Emperador, el cual apoyó su mano en el vidrio, mientras que la veía caer dormida al suelo de arena y con sus ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas. Pronto, Joseph se dirigió hacia él para decirle toda la verdad de la chica que tenían en esa "isla".

\- ¿Qué era eso?, ¿Quién es ella?, ¿Por qué no fui informado de esto?.- Fueron las preguntas del joven escarlata, quien tenía sus ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas, dirigiéndose hacia el austriaco y a los demás presentes.

Alfredo se acercó hasta él y le dio el reporte correspondiente.

\- Ella es Leni Loud, es conocida como el título científico de _"La última de su_ especie", la encontramos flotando en el Pacífico Norte, a 4000 kilómetros de las costas de California, es la última chica fértil de su tierra, de una generación, Su Majestad.- Contó el español, cosa que dejó destrozado a Alexander.

\- _"La última de su especie"..._ su...su vida está apagándose.- Alertó el joven.

\- Por desgracia, Su Majestad, por eso queríamos que la viera, su vida está agotándose, va a morir en cualquier momento.- Dijo Joseph, mientras que las lágrimas de Alexander caían por sus mejillas por el dolor y la tristeza de ver a esa chica encerrada.

Parecía un ave en cautiverio, él tenía su historia, una trágica historia que veríamos mucho más adelante. En aquellos momentos, él apoyó sus manos en el cristal, mientras que veía como sus lágrimas continuaban cayendo y de ahí se dirigió hacia los científicos.

\- No la voy a dejar allí para que muera.- Dijo con un tono serio.

\- ¿Qué hará, Señor?.- Preguntó Alfredo.

\- Sáquenla de ahí, la llevaré conmigo para que pueda vivir tranquila y en sociedad: Vivirá conmigo en Sarajevo, la Capital del Imperio.- Sentenció el joven, dando a entender que él la sacaría de su miseria, llevándola con él a tierras extranjeras, donde podría sentirse bien y rodeada de un montón de gente que estaría para ayudarla.

La sorpresa llegó y en aquellos momentos, todos los científicos, incluyendo Langer y Hess se quedaron callados por el anuncio del joven.

\- ¿Estará seguro, Su Majestad?.- Quiso saber el austriaco.

\- Totalmente, en cuanto me esté por ir a Sarajevo, quiero que a ella la lleven al avión, estaré con ella todo el tiempo y la protegeré.- Dio el muchacho su palabra y tras deliberar, tanto Hess como Langer decidieron dejarla a ella en libertad, la sacarían de la "isla" y acompañaría al Emperador de vuelta a Sarajevo.

\- Le deseamos la mejor de las suertes, Emperador Alexander.- Dijo el austriaco y de ahí, el joven se retiró hacia el baño de Caballeros para enjuagarse la cara y de ahí, con el correr del tiempo, Leni sería liberada y lo acompañaría a él a la Capital Imperial, no sería fácil que ella se acostumbrara a vivir en un país diferente, pero el joven escarlata estaba decidido en hacerla feliz y protegerla a toda costa.

* * *

 **Bueno, ahora que estamos en Octubre, se inicia el mes de los proyectos que mencioné en la "Lista de próximos trabajos", ¿qué les parece?. Esperaré sus opiniones al respecto y nos vemos en el capítulo que viene. Saludos para Transgresor3003 :D, este capítulo es un nuevo homenaje para vos y tu historia.**

 **Por cierto, les diré esto del científico Hipólito Alem y Gabriel Cisneros: El primero es un juego de palabras, ya que el primer nombre hace referencia al Presidente Hipólito Yrigoyen, quien gobernó la Argentina dos veces y el apellido, viene por su tío, Leandro N. Alem, el fundador de la "Unión Cívica", la cual se fragmentaría y sería reconocida como la UCR ("Unión Cívica Radical"), partido que llevaría a Yrigoyen a la Presidencia.**

 **Con Gabriel Cisneros, el apellido es en homenaje a uno de los Héroes de la Guerra de Malvinas: El Sargento Mario "El Perro" Cisneros y también hace alusión al último Virrey del Virreinato del Río de La Plata: Don Baltazar Hidalgo de Cisneros, depuesto por la "Primera Junta", creada por la "Revolución de Mayo" en 1810.**

 **Y con el Teniente General Enrico Garibaldi, es otra combinación, ya que lleva el apellido de uno de los héroes de la "Unificación de Italia". Además de que el Imperio me basé, no solo en Bizantino, sino también en el de la Dinastía de los Austrias de España y el Sacro Imperio Romano-Germánico.**

 **Que tengan un buen día Domingo de mi parte.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Sarajevo Había llorado bastante como para quedarse profundamente dormida por el agotamiento, había dado su canción, ¿sería la última?, ¿ella estaba destinada a morir para así estar con los suyos?. En esos momentos de máxima preocupación, todo llevó a que el propio Emperador se enterara y conociera de su historia, la historia de " _La última de su especie",_ los vestigios de una sociedad, de una chica que pertenecía a aquel círculo desaparecido por la guerra y que ahora estaba por extinguirse a menos de que alguien tomara una decisión y eso pasó: Él decidió sacarla de allí, dándoles la orden a los presentes para que la llevaran para Sarajevo, la Capital Imperial donde él regía a los pueblos de la Europa Balcánica.

Se había quedado dormida, sola, recostada sobre ese colchón de arena y con el conejo a su lado, el cual se acurrucaba bajo sus hombros y también se dormía, por instinto, por necesidad de recuperar fuerzas, mañana iba a ser otro "día de trabajo", otro día donde debería enfrentar Leni la soledad, la tristeza, el abandono, ¿acaso ella no se daría cuenta de que no estaba sola?. Todas esas preguntas que tenía en su mente aquella chica y el conejo, llevaba a que la primera se agotara y cayera rendida al suelo.

Lo que no sabía era que justo en el momento en que quedó inconsciente, se escuchó, en medio del silencio que había quedado impregnada la "isla", una puerta se abría y de ahí ingresaba el Doctor en Jefe de Investigaciones, Joseph Langer junto con Alfredo y los otros científicos españoles, rusos y argentinos, quienes la llevaron hasta una camilla, donde hicieron todos los análisis correspondientes.

\- Está limpia, Señor, no sé para qué tuvimos que hacer esto.- Cuestionó Alfredo aquellos momentos.

\- Por las dudas, hay que cerciorarse de que esté bien física como mentalmente, no podemos cometer ningún error.- Sostuvo Langer, mientras que terminaban las revisiones y de ahí llevaban a la chica en aquella camilla hacia un coche.

* * *

El destino de aquel vehículo era el Aeropuerto de San Francisco, allí era donde iba a ser llevada, los médicos que estaban con ella la mantenían sedada junto con el conejo para que no se despertaran durante el viaje, no podía ver ese sitio, no tenía que saber, a pesar de que tal vez lo olvidaría o solamente habría estado soñando de que estaba en esa isla del Pacífico Norte, solo era cuestión para que ella pudiera saber bien qué destino tomaría al respecto.

Mientras tanto, en una de las pistas de despegue, donde aguardaba el avión, allí se encontraba el Emperador Alexander, el cual estaba aguardando la llegada de Leni, estaba acompañado de varios Oficiales de los Ejércitos de los Balcanes, algunos fumaban sus cigarrillos o conversaban, el clima era frío pero despejado junto con una bella Luna Llena.

\- Ahí viene el coche, ¡atención!.- Pidió uno de los Suboficiales, mientras que se detenía el vehículo y bajaban los médicos con aquella chica en la camilla.

\- ¿Adónde la llevamos?. Está bajo los sedantes, no se despertará hasta que hayan llegado a Sarajevo.- Informó uno de los hombres, pero no hubo respuestas por parte del Emperador, quien se acercó caminando hacia la camilla, su cuerpo se había movido como si fuera atraído por una extraña corriente eléctrica. Se la quedó mirando a aquella chica, sentía que quería acariciar sus cabellos, pasar su mano por el rostro de la joven, pero se contuvo, sabía que no debía hacer eso, de lo contrario, ella despertaría y entraría en pánico, no era un buen momento para hacer algo así.

\- ¿Me pueden repetir el nombre de esta chica?.- Pidió el joven escarlata, quien se volteó, dirigiéndose hacia los médicos.

\- Sí, Señor: Su nombre es Leni Loud, proviene de Royal Woods, Michigan.- Le dijo uno de los médicos.

\- Royal Woods, Michigan, esa ciudad dejó de existir por los bombardeos.- Recordó Alexander con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

\- Así es, destruida casi por completo, las tareas de reconstrucción llevarán su tiempo, Su Majestad.- Añadió uno de los Oficiales, el cual le dio ese reporte al respecto.

Alexander comprendió la situación, pero en ese momento, desde que Leni había llegado hasta allí para ser llevada a Sarajevo, se sentía desconcentrado, ¿acaso estaba perdido por algo?, ¿sentía otro sentimiento además de la tristeza?.

\- Llévenla al avión, de prisa.- Pidió el Emperador y los médicos la condujeron hacia aquel sitio, donde ya tenía preparada una cama para el viaje hacia la Capital Imperial.

El viento comenzó a sentirse con fuerza, mientras que se oían los movimientos de los militares que llevaban a la rubia hacia el interior del avión, en esos momentos se subía el joven escarlata para abordarlo junto con sus acompañantes, no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada a San Francisco y de ahí esperar que las tareas continuaran, sobre todo en la reconstrucción y descontaminación de las grandes ciudades.

\- _"Los 50 Príncipes Imperiales estarán siendo designados entre hoy y mañana, se armó toda una "Lotería" y las listas están siendo mostradas en los paneles de los edificios de gobierno, hay mucho que hacer aquí, pero ahora es importante volver a casa, mi pueblo necesita a su Emperador".-_ Pensó el joven, mientras que abordaba el vuelo y de ahí comenzaba el despegue hacia Sarajevo.

* * *

Pronto, el aparato aéreo comenzó a despegar, dirigiéndose hacia el Este de Europa, en su interior se encontraba aquella chica que dormía tranquilamente y abrazada a su conejo que le habían entregado, allí viajaba hacia tierras desconocidas _"La última de su especie",_ ¿sería que ahora dejaría de estar sola?, ¿Iba a estar protegida por aquel joven?.

Una persona, al perder a todo un grupo de seres queridos en la peor tragedia que el Mundo jamás desearía volver a repetir, primero siente un vacío, como si fuera arrojado desde un precipicio y estuviera cayendo hacia su destino final, pero cuando golpea el suelo, siente luego un gran dolor en su interior, éste llega hasta el corazón y de ahí viaja por todo su cuerpo hasta quedar insertado allí y finalmente tiene el llanto, el dolor, entra en histeria y se niega a comprender que estaba viviendo todo esto en carne propia. Leni estaba en la segunda fase, el dolor, pero no bajaba los brazos en que tal vez sus padres habrían sobrevivido, pero tampoco podía engañarse así misma: Recordaba muy bien, antes de perder la consciencia, que durante el hundimiento del barco atacado, ella vio con sus propios ojos como su familia era alcanzada por una gigantesca bola de fuego producida por una de las tantas explosiones, para luego quedar inconsciente y despertar en aquella isla del Pacífico.

\- _"Mama, Papa, Linky, Luna,_ Lynn, _Lucy, Luan, Lori, Lily, Lisa, Lola, Lana, Abuelo, las mascotas, mis amigas...¿acaso...acaso estoy soñando?. Quiero abrir mis ojos pero solamente me encuentro que estoy más cansada y quiero seguir durmiendo un rato más".-_ Pensaba desde lo más profundo de su mente e intentaba despertarse pero no podía, simplemente estaba totalmente inmovilizada por aquellos sedantes que le habían dado anteriormente.- _"¿Acaso habré muerto de verdad? ¿Este será el Cielo?, aunque escucho un ruido familiar, es como si estuviera en un avión, pero tal vez es el que me lleva al Cielo...Debería decirle a Lisa de esto cuando llegue y la vea, además de que me gustaría saber qué es eso de Homo Spiens, ¿es un insulto en lengua antigua?. Si es así, juro que le daré un castigo por tratarme mal, tampoco soy tonta...Jejeje, familia, ya estoy llegando".-_ Fueron sus pensamientos, mientras que sentía una calidez y ésta provenía de las luces encendidas en aquella habitación donde descansaba y era cuidada por los médicos, quienes la cuidaban todo el tiempo.

Los doctores no se despegaban de ella ni por un segundo, Alexander deseaba entrar para ver cómo estaba pero era mejor dejar que aquellos hombres y mujeres hicieran su labor, por lo tanto se fue a su asiento y volvió a escribir en su diario.

 _"Fecha: 2 de Febrero del 2020._

 _De vuelta a Sarajevo._

 _Querido Diario: La reunión en el "Centro" ha sido buena, se han llevado a cabo los nombramientos de los 50 Príncipes Imperiales, sumado a las charlas que he tenido con los científicos del "Proyecto Arca de Noe", ya que se están terminando de incubar los huevos con la "Primera Generación" de un ave extinta: Los OO de Hawai, éstos, al crecer y adaptarse a su hábitat, serán llevados a dicha Isla del Pacífico para repoblar la misma y así volveremos a oír su bella canción._

 _Por otro_ lado...".- Alexander, en aquellos momentos se detuvo, le temblaba el pulso cuando estaba por mencionar lo siguiente. Fue entonces que se calmó y decidió continuar.- _"...Por otro lado, he visto algo que me llamó la atención: Su nombre es Leni Loud, los científicos la bautizado como "La última de su especie", la última de una generación destruida por la Guerra Nuclear y que estuvo bajo cuidado de los nuestros por todo este tiempo, sumida en una "isla"; la cual era una simulación al respecto. Allí se la cuidó, trató y demás, pero su estado de ánimo decayó bastante y estaba en peligro de morir de tristeza._

 _Decidí llevarla conmigo a Sarajevo, donde me haré cargo de cuidarla y protegerla. No pienso fallar, pero una cosa es segura y es que Langer me pidió que no le contara nada a ella sobre su familia, hasta que llegue el momento, decirlo ahora sería un tropiezo enorme"._

En esos momentos, el bosnio terminó de anotar en su diario y de ahí se puso a leer un poco del libro que le acompañaba: "1984" de George Orwell.

\- _"La Guerra es la Paz, la Libertad es Esclavitud, la Ignorancia es Fuerza".-_ Pasó justo delante de Alexander el joven Anatoly, quien conocía muy bien ese libro.

\- Refléjalo en el gobierno de EEUU del Pasado, del año 2009 y ahí tendrás tus respuestas ante tus ojos.- Alegó el joven bosnio, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el ruso.

\- Hablar de Democracia y Derechos Humanos mientras que ellos tenían la "Prisión de Guantánamo", donde torturaban y mataban a gente inocente, decían que no habia censura pero muchos periodistas independientes y civiles inocentes aparecían muertos bajo "extrañas circunstancias", mi familia siempre decía esta frase, Su Majestad: "Cosecha lo que siembras", solo siento dolor por los civiles, cuánta gente que tuvo que pagar el precio por la estupidez de su Presidente, pero ahora veremos qué será de las nuevas generaciones.- Sentenció Anatoly, mientras que se sentaba en el asiento de atrás.

\- Camarada, Orwell siempre decía que _"En tiempos de engaño universal, decir la verdad se convierte en un acto revolucionario"_ y estás en lo cierto, esa gente es Mártir por lo que deseaban exponer a la luz, todas las mentiras, pero muchos no pudieron.- Le defendió Alexander lo dicho por Anatoly.

\- Gracias, Su Majestad, espero que las "Crónicas" estén listas para cuando vuelva a San Francisco, no quiero que falten en ninguna escuela.- Agradeció el ruso, mientras que cerraba los ojos y se dormía un buen rato.

\- _Lo mismo pido, amigo, lo mismo pido.-_ Fue el deseo de Alexander, quien volvía a su lectura.

* * *

Fueron pasando las horas, ¿o acaso fueron los días?, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado dormida ella?. No lo sabía, pero cuando abrió sus ojos, se encontró ante una sorpresa bastante llamativa.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto?.- Preguntó ella y llamó la atención de uno de los enfermeros, el cual se despertó de su siesta.

\- Uh, ya has despertado, ¿cómo se siente, Señorita Loud?.- Preguntó el hombre, cuyo acento desconcentraba a la chica.

\- ¿Disculpe? ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?.- Quiso saber ella,

No fue respondida su pregunta, ya que en aquellos momentos entró otro grupo de personas, eran cuatro y uno de ellos era un joven militar.

\- Bienvenida a Sarajevo, Capital del Imperio del Este, Señorita Leni Loud. Por favor, venga con nosotros, usted es la huésped del Emperador; por cierto, soy su guía, el Coronel Mijhail Asimov, dirijo el 9 Ejército Ruso.- Se presentó aquel castaño ruso, quien guió a Leni, la cual aún se sentía un tanto mareada por los efectos de los sedantes, hacia afuera del avión.

* * *

Ni más bien se abrieron las puertas del aparato aéreo, la chica quedó sorprendida de estar ante un aeropuerto y un frío que le dio la bienvenida a su nueva vida en aquellas tierras desconocidas.

\- Esto...esto...es...- Quedó ella sorprendida; sin poder decir alguna palabra en aquellos momentos.-

\- Sé que todo esto es un golpe bastante rápido y seguido, pero no se preocupe, pronto se va a acostumbrar.- Dijo Mijhail, quien se le acercó con sus compañeros.- Señorita Leni Loud, bienvenida a Sarajevo, la Capital del Imperio del Este de Europa, mejor conocida como "Bizancio II".

Los ojos de la rubia se quedaron pegados ante aquella belleza, el Aeropuerto rodeado de aquellas montañas, las cuales formaban un círculo por los alrededores, dirigió luego la mirada hacia el Norte, allí se podía ver una inmensa ciudad aún iluminada, ya que era de noche todavía. En la pista habían varios coches estacionados y en donde se subían los pasajeros de aquel avión, entre ellos estaba el Emperador, el cual quería voltearse para verla, ya que le habían dicho que había despertado pero no era el momento todavía.

\- Suba, Señor.- Dijo uno de los Oficiales, el cual estaba dentro del coche.

\- Sí, ya voy.- Respondió el joven escarlata y de ahí ingresó en el vehículo, mientras que se quedaba pensativo y de ahí observaba un poco a Leni, quien bajaba del avión junto con Asimov y sus Camaradas.

Pronto llegó a uno de los autos estacionados.

\- Adelante, la llevaremos a la mansión del Emperador.- Dijo el Coronel Asimov, quien acompañó a Leni junto con dos mujeres y un médico.

\- Señorita Leni, si necesita algo en el camino nos avisa, soy la Sargento de Fuerzas Especiales Irina Spalkov, de las Fuerzas de Élite de Ucrania.- Dijo aquel mujer ucraniana, cabellos rubios y cortos y ojos castaños, cosa que le hacía recordar a su madre, pero con aquel acento no entraba en su mente.

\- Y conmigo también: Teniente Primera Natasha Boroskoy, Infantería y Batallones de Operaciones Especiales del Ejército de Bielorrusia.- Añadió la otra mujer de cabellos negros y ojos ámbar.

Leni se sentía totalmente encajonada, rodeada de aquellas primeras personas, ¿estaba soñando de verdad en esos momentos?.

\- G...Gracias...- Agradeció ella de forma tímida, ya que había pasado mucho tiempo perdida en esa "isla" y le costaba dirigirse hacia personas de carne y hueso.

\- No tema, cuando lleguemos a la mansión, allí podrá descansar y verá al Emperador, pero, por favor, espere el momento para conocerlo, él es una persona muy ocupada.- Pidió Natasha a la rubia, quien asintió con la cabeza, un poco nerviosa, pero entendía muy bien el mensaje.

Pronto, los vehículos se dirigieron hacia la ruta que llevaba a la Capital del Imperio: Sarajevo, también conocida como la "Jerusalem de la Europa Balcánica".

* * *

 **Sí, me adelanté para hacer este capítulo, la verdad es que no quería dejarlo para el Jueves o el Viernes, ya que tengo otro proyecto por estrenar esta semana y será en Wattpad, de ahí lo subiré para Fanfiction. Además, otra cosa, hacia los días Domingo trabajaré en este fic o en otros.**

 **Por otro lado, sí, de vuelta vuelven a aparecer nombres de personajes de la Historia, ésta vez de la Literatura de Ciencia Ficción, en este caso hay un homenaje a Issac Asimov y también hay guiños a "1984" de George Orwell.**

 **Espero que les guste este capítulo, estaré pendiente de sus comentarios y reviews.**

 **Cuídense todos ustedes y saludos para Transgresor3003 y RCurrent. Nos vemos y que tengan un buen día Martes de mi parte :D.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: ¿Quién es el Emperador? Los coches se internaron dentro de las calles del Centro de la Ciudad de Sarajevo, conocida como la "Jerusalem de la Europa Balcánica", allí era donde se habían instalado desde hace mucho tiempo las tres religiones: El Cristianismo, el Judaísmo y el Islam, por donde uno mirara podía observar los bellos edificios arquitectónicos, las Iglesias, tanto Católicas como Ortodoxas, las Sinagogas y las Mezquitas, cada una de ellas un tesoro de suma importancia, de un elevado nivel cultural, también las calles con los zocos, los negocios donde habían diferentes grupos étnicos de los Balcanes que se dedicaban al comercio, al igual que en lo local.

En la plaza central, donde estaban los edificios de gobierno, allí podían verse estatuas levantadas a los Héroes de las guerras vividas y en especial una que era del Mariscal Josip Broz Tito, levantada por órdenes del Emperador del Este. También apreciarse las Centrales de la Policía y de las Fuerzas Armadas junto con los civiles que paseaban tranquilamente por las calles de ese Imperio creado y protegido por aquel joven que había sacado a Leni de aquella "isla".

Justo en ese momento, se oyeron los repliques de las Campanas de las Iglesias, el cuerno de las Sinagogas y el Llamado para la Oración en las Mezquitas, cosa que tomó por sorpresa a aquella rubia americana, la cual no paraba de observar cada parte de la Capital Imperial, cosa que causó risa en la Sargento Spalkov de Ucrania, ya que parecía que aquella muchacha se acostumbraría a su nuevo sitio.

\- Pregunta.- Llamó Leni la atención de las dos mujeres Oficiales de más alto rango.

\- Dilo, adelante.- Respondió Spalkov y de ahí la chica lanzó su pregunta.

\- Como que cuando voy a poder conocer al Emperador.- Pidió ella ese deseo, cosa que llevó a las dos mujeres mirarse seriamente y de ahí se dirigieron hacia ella.

\- Es demasiado temprano, Leni, pronto lo conocerás.- Prometió Spalkov a la rubia Loud, la cual quedó más confundida.

\- ¿Eso significa ahora o más tarde?.- Preguntó ella, cosa que hizo reír a la Teniente de Bielorrusia, pero la ucraniana no era para nada una persona que se tomara todo en broma.

\- No te preocupes, sé que estás confundida, pero pronto lo conocerás al Emperador, es una promesa.- Juró la chica, mientras que ahora era el turno de su colega.

\- Además, a partir de ahora vivirás en la mansión de Su Majestad, espero que te agrade tu nueva cama, el Señor Alexander mandó a traerla par a ti.- Contó la Teniente Primero Natasha sobre el lugar donde ahora iba a residir aquella joven americana.

\- ¿Una mansión? ¿Cómo las de Malibú o Beverly Hills?.- Pregunto ella con emoción y sintiéndose como una Estrella del Cine.

\- Es más bien una mansión como todas las que habrá visto.- Respondió Spalkov y eso dejó más pensativa a Leni.

\- Pues, debe ser muy bonita entonces.- Teorizó la rubia en aquellos momentos, mientras que se imaginaba aquel sitio donde iba a vivir.

¿Cómo sería esa mansión?. Por su mente de chica rubia americana, donde siempre eran ellas las más hostilizadas en las películas de comedia al ponerlas en el papel de las taradas, huecas, millonarias y caprichosas, Leni era todo lo opuesto, podía ser tonta, podía olvidarse las cosas tan fácilmente pero era sensible a cuando alguien le faltaba el respeto y eso se veía muchas vidas en su anterior vida que tuvo en Royal Woods. Aquella casa donde iba a pasar su tiempo la tenía bastante atareada, perdida y ya comenzaba a sentirse mareada por esa pregunta que tenía en su cabeza.

\- Leni, ¿estás bien?.- Preguntó Natasha y le movía su mano para ver si tenía una reacción, sin embargo ella estaba bastante mareada.

\- ¿Qué tiene?.- Interrogó el chófer.

\- Según sus registros, ella suele marearse cuando tiene una pregunta en su cabeza, de la cual no puede hallar respuesta alguna.- Respondió Spalkov, mientras que leía los archivos de la chica.

\- _"Vaya, Leni si es que muy especial, pero me gustaría saber por qué el Emperador la sacó de esa "isla"?.-_ Pensó Natasha y de ahí iban saliendo de la ciudad de Sarajevo para internarse en las afueras de la misma, por la zona de los suburbios, rodeados de bosques y caminos.

* * *

Pronto fueron llegando hasta la mansión, ésta tenía un aspecto a las de Francia e Inglaterra, ese toque del Siglo XIX para la Aristocracia, igual a las que aparecían en las películas de drama y romances europeos, también le recordaba a Leni a una que habia visto en las historietas de su hermano Lincoln, la cual estaba ubicada en las afueras de Bruselas, Bélgica.

La mansión tenía un estilo Renacentista, parque con "Orangerie" y jardines al estilo francés y rusos, además de que contaba con la belleza de los bosques, una gran extensión de árboles. De los colores que poseía, resaltaba mucho el blanco, el acanalado y el negro para los techos y las cúpulas, poseía balaustradas del Neoclásico en los balcones, en las paredes junto con las ventanas estaban grabados en piedra el Escudo de la Familia, éstas estaban ubicadas junto con toda esa fila de las mismas, en la parte central de la extensa mansión. Se agregaba además que en los dos lados, tanto a la izquierda como la derecha, arriba de todo de las cúpulas, se podían observar unas pequeñas torres que formaban un campanario.

La reja de entrada se abrió y ante ellas les dio la bienvenida un grupo de Soldados, los cuales vestían uniformes negros, guantes blancos y en sus gorras, ya que eran Oficiales en su mayoría, llevaban bordado un Águila Imperial junto con una Cruz Cristiana y cruzados se veían un rifle y una espada con una frase en bosnio, la cual, traducida al español decía: _"_ _Mi smo vojnici Božji i domovina" ("Somos los Soldados de Dios y de la Patria")_. Esas palabras confundían a Leni, ya que ella no sabía el bosnio, ruso, ucraniano, bielorruso o de otras lenguas del idioma del Este de Europa, pero por ahora eso no importaba, todo lo contrario: Estaba maravillada con aquel sitio y que le ayudaba, aunque fuera de forma momentánea, olvidar lo ocurrido en aquel barco de evacuación.

En ese momento, los jóvenes que estaban en la entrada hicieron la venia y dos de ellos abrieron las puertas de ambos lados del coche, para luego extender sus manos hacia las dos Oficiales y a la rubia americana, ya todo esto parecía ser sacado de alguna película como _"Titanic",_ solo faltaba el barco y listo, se terminaba, pero para Leni era todo un comienzo en esas tierras.

\- Bienvenida, Señorita Leni, por favor, sea nuestra invitada aquí, en el Chateau Romanov-Ivanisevic.- Dijo uno de los Soldados, mientras que la rubia se dirigía con la mirada hacia aquella magnífica edificación.

\- La llevaremos hacia su habitación.- Añadió otro de los jóvenes y portaban una maleta, la única que había sido recuperada del hundimiento del barco frente a las costas de California, en el Pacífico Norte, en la cual estaban las ropas que ella había llevado de su casa para ir a Europa.

\- Por favor, por aquí, no tenga miedo.- Le invitó el Oficial a cargo y de allí, fueron caminando por el sendero bien trabajado y que conducía hacia la mansión, en donde fueron abiertas las puertas para que pudieran pasar adentro.

* * *

¿Cómo sería su interior?, ¿tendría algún parecido a las de California?. No, de ese modo tan extravagante y llamativo, en sí era más educada, aristocrática, apegada a los Siglo XVIII y XIX, donde grandes personalidades de la Historia habían vivido en aquellas mansiones. El interior de la misma era como entrar en una película vieja de los años 20 o 30, habían dos bustos de los Zares Romanov, en especial de Nicolás II, el último en gobernar el Imperio Ruso hasta 1917. Cerca estaba la escalera, la cual se dividía en dos tramos y tenía unas extensas alfombras rojas con bordes dorados.

\- Por aquí, Señorita Leni.- Pidió Natasha y junto con Spalkov reanudaron la marcha pero ésta vez hacia la planta alta.

Fueron subiendo aquellas escaleras, al principio, Leni tropezaba varias veces y se agarraba del pasamanos, eso le causaba risa a Spalkov pero era reprimida por Natasha con la mirada, ya que no era bueno reírse de esa pobre chica.

\- ¿Cuando podré ver al Emperador?.- Preguntó la rubia y eso dejó de vuelta la pregunta en juicio de tela: ¿Debía ser ahora?.

\- Pronto, muy pronto, ahora está ocupado.- Respondió la ucraniana, mientras que llegaban a la planta alta y de ahí cruzaron por unos extensos pasillos, todos bien iluminados y con pinturas, bustos, estatuas, armaduras y hasta cuadros del Renacimiento y del Clasicismo de Europa.

Leni estaba maravillada con todas esas representaciones de diversos personajes de la Historia, le llamaban la atención de todos ellos, ¿acaso esa persona era un amante de la Historia? ¿Un anticuario? ¿Qué otra clase de "tesoros" podría encontrar allí?.

Justo en esos momentos, las dos Oficiales condujeron a Leni hacia una puerta de roble, pintado de blanco y bien trabajado, en su interior estaba la habitación donde ella dormiría: Era un poco grande pero cómoda, un enorme armario donde podría guardar sus pocas prendas de vestir pero al ver adentro de aquel mueble, se percató que estaba lleno con la marca de moda que ella amaba.

\- El Emperador se hizo cargo de que tenga la ropa que a usted le gusta, además de que le consiguió materiales para sus diseños.- Le contó Spalkov a la rubia, la cual estaba sorprendida y más cuando vio aquella cama: Era una Texas King Size con cabecera de madera pulido y sábanas gruesas, además de calefacción y un espejo para que pudiera peinarse y sentarse en la silla que había allí.

\- ¿Todo esto...lo hizo él para mí?.- Preguntó Leni, mientras que miraba cada uno de los "regalos".

\- Así es, incluso esa pequeña muñeca, es...es un regalo de él para ti.- Señaló Natasha y de ahí sus ojos se humedecieron al ver a aquel objeto recostado en la cama.

Aquella era una pequeña pelirroja con dos coletas atadas con unos pequeños moños, era blanca junto con sus mejillas carmesí, una bella sonrisa y llevaba un vestido rosa con unos detalles blancos.

\- ¿Está bien, Señorita Spalkov?.- Preguntó Leni, mientras que tomaba a aquella muñeca en sus brazos.

\- Ese es un regalo muy importante, esa muñeca perteneció a una de sus hermanas, hasta ese...ese maldito día en que le arrebataron a su familia, cuando regresó a Sarajevo mucho tiempo después y encontró esta tierra totalmente destruida, entre las ruinas de su antiguo hogar encontró, de las muy pocas pertenencias, aquella muñeca, la cual fue de su hermana Anastasia, cuídela bien, ¿sí?.- Le contó la ucraniana aquella historia y Leni asintió.

\- _"Hace mucho que dejé de jugar con muñecas, pero no quisiera fallarle a Spalkov y a Natasha, además, esta muñeca me trae recuerdos, en especial de Lola".-_ Pensó Leni, mientras que tenía a aquella en sus manos y no la soltaba.- No se preocupe, no le fallaré, lo prometo.- Juró la rubia y de ahí, la ucraniana secó sus lágrimas.

\- Confiamos en ti, bueno, Spalkov, andando, tenemos cosas que atender en la Capital.- Le llamó Natasha a la chica, quien se levantó del suelo y de ahí se despidieron de Leni.

\- Si necesitas algo, pregunta por la mansión, hay mucha gente aquí, no solo militares.- Finalizó la Sargento y de ahí se retiraron de allí, dejando que la rubia se acomodara con sus cosas y pudiera descansar.

Pronto, ambas chicas se fueron de allí. Leni comenzó a desempacar y a preguntarse si habia sido verdad lo de aquella isla ese conejo que había estado, ¿dónde estaría?. Tenía que preguntar por eso y de ahí trataría de averiguar algo del misterioso Emperador del Este, el cual estaba en alguna parte de esa mansión.

* * *

Terminó con lo suyo y salió de la habitación para solucionar aquellos dos problemas que tenía en mente, así que empezó con la búsqueda por la planta alta. Tenían razón Natasha y Spalkov, había mucha gente allí y no solo militares, había presencia de civiles que compartían habitaciones, también médicos, profesores y hasta escritores, le llamaba la atención el por qué vivía tanta gente allí, pero pronto comenzó a ver a otros que estaban terminando todo y se retiraban.

\- _"Como que esto parece más bien un hotel, ¡tal vez mi familia esté aquí!".-_ Pensó ella, teniendo esa única posibilidad en su mente.

Comenzó a recorrer la planta alta, era vista por los civiles que estaban allí y completó todo el recorrido sin hallar a ninguno de los miembros suyos, ¿estarían en la planta baja?. Decidió probar su suerte allí y por lo tanto, bajó las escaleras para ver si los encontraba en esa parte del inmueble.

* * *

Llegó a la planta baja pero vio algo que le llamó la atención: Era un bello lienzo que estaba colgado en una de las paredes del hall de entrada, en éste podía apreciarse a un joven con Armadura, una espada y Alas Blancas junto con todo un grupo de Ángeles y Santos que entraban en Sarajevo, siendo recibido por la multitud, Leni quería ver a esa persona pero llevaba consigo una especie de máscara de la Antigua Grecia, pero podían notarse los pequeños detalles como unos ojos rojo-escarlata que brillaban detrás de aquella "protección".

\- _"La llegada de la Dinastía Celestial".-_ Decía aquel título.

\- Es hermoso, ¿no cree?.- Preguntó una mujer mayor, la cual vestía aquellas clásicas prendas de Bosnia y se acercó a Leni, tomándola por sorpresa.

\- ¿Disculpe?.- Quiso saber ella confundida.

\- Es una belleza ese óleo que le hicieron al Emperador, es como un Ángel que trajo paz a estas tierras.- Contó la anciana, la cual se estaba yendo con su familia.

\- Oiga, espere, disculpe pero ¿lo conoce? ¿dónde está?. Quisiera verlo y ¿por qué hay tanta gente aquí? ¿Esto es un hotel?.- Lanzó Leni un montón de preguntas y la última causó una pequeña risa en la anciana de cabellos blancos.

\- Jajaja, qué niña tan inocente eres.- Dijo con un tono tierno y pellizcando la mejilla de la rubia.- Lo he visto al Emperador, es una persona que se preocupa por todos nosotros, en especial por los que perdimos nuestros hogares por la Tercera Guerra Mundial, nos dio hospedaje aquí, mientras que reconstruían nuestras casas, ahora volvemos allí. Que Dios lo bendiga y que nunca se nos vaya, como te dije, él es como un Ángel que nos devolvió la vida y el color.- Le contó todo aquella persona, mientras que se retiraba con su familia de allí.

Leni quedó pensativa un buen rato: ¿Sería de verdad eso?.

Decidió no perder más tiempo y fue a buscarlo, internándose en un pequeño corredor donde había un grupo de jóvenes montando guardia y que la detuvieron justo cuando estaba a pocos metros de llegar hasta donde estaba la puerta.

\- Alto, no puede avanzar por aquí.- Le dijo uno de los Guardias.

\- Disculpen, pero necesito ver al Emperador, ¿dónde está?.- Preguntó ella con un tono de miedo en su voz, ya que sos hombres eran bastante serios con su tarea.

\- No puede ingresar, aquí es donde está la persona de a quien busca, pero está ocupado, aquí es un sitio de relajación para él y para los jóvenes que necesitan paz interior, le recomendamos que vuelva a su habitación y espere, él ya la atenderá, ha estado muy ocupado con sus tareas.- Respondió otro de los Guardias, pero Leni no iba a esperar tanto tiempo, quería ver a aquella persona, por lo cual decidió no escucharlos y comenzó a forcejar para que luego abriera las puertas.

\- ¡Yo necesito verlo, quiero hablar con el Emperador!.- Exclamó la joven rubia y superando a aquellos dos Guardias, abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia aquella parte de la mansión, la cual tenía un toque a Japón, una zona de aguas termales, en donde mucha gente se recuperaba de los estragos de la guerra y estaban acompañados por aquella persona de gran poder.

\- ¡Señorita, espere, alto!.- Pidió el primer Guardia pero ya la rubia se había internado en aquella sala y en donde fue recibida por una intensa corriente de vapor y humedad, la cual le hacía sentir agotada pero no iba a rendirse por nada en el Mundo.

La comenzaron a perseguir, mientras que se veían a las personas en aquella parte, tapándose y evitando cualquier problema, Leni se adentró hasta llegar hasta la zona donde habían una gran fuente, la cual tenía toques a la Antigua Grecia y estaba formada por la Vasija Preciosa de Zeus, Acuario, la cual vertía sus aguas en aquel conjunto enorme y con profundidad.

\- ¡Alto!.- Ordenaron los Guardias y justo cuando estaban por llevarse a Leni, alguien habló en medio del caos.

Justo en aquella escena, los dos jóvenes se arrodillaron inmediatamente ante aquella persona que salía de allí: Se podía ver su cuerpo delgado y con un poco de musculatura, en especial en la espalda, sus hombros bien formados y sus largos cabellos blanco-plateados que caían, empapados y cubriendo su rostro, el joven no podía voltearse para verla.

\- ¿U...Usted...Usted es el Emperador?.- Preguntó Leni, sintiendo una extraña corriente en su ser, ¿acaso era miedo u otro sentimiento?.

\- Sí, así es, soy la persona que buscas.- Respondió de forma tranquila.

\- _Arrodíllate, arrodíllate.-_ Le pidió uno de los Guardias, pero eso fue oído por el joven.

\- No hace falta hacer una reverencia, eres mi invitada aquí, así que no te preocupes por ello. Pero vayamos al punto principal: ¿Qué necesitas?.- Llevó la calma el muchacho y de ahí lanzó su pregunta hacia la rubia.

\- Quisiera...Quisiera saber dónde está mi familia, ¿podría ayudarme, por favor?.- Pidió Leni su ayuda, pero hubo un intenso silencio que cayó sobre toda la habitación.

¿Por qué no se volteaba para verla? ¿Por qué no respondía a esa pregunta que le había hecho? ¿Acaso era algo preocupante en el Emperador?. La rubia sentía una gran calma a su alrededor, caían las gotas de agua que estaban sobre el cuerpo del joven y hacía aquel sonido al entrar en contacto con la superficie, parecía ser eterno.

\- _Él no puede voltearse y si se voltea, no lo mires a los ojos, es parte del "Protocolo".-_ Dijo otro de los Guardias a Leni, en voz baja.

\- Tampoco hace falta eso, no hay de qué preocuparse, no soy un monstruo ni un Dios, pero por ahora no puedo responder a tus preguntas, como dijeron los Guardias, esto es un momento espiritual en esta parte. Por ahora, por favor, regresa y descansa en tu habitación; más tarde te daré un recorrido por la mansión, es una promesa y podrás hacerme todas las preguntas que quieras.- Hizo el muchacho su promesa, mientras que Leni quería avanzar y darle otra pregunta para que le respondiera, sin embargo, los dos Guardias la detuvieron.

\- Por favor, venga con nosotros, dejaremos pasar esto pero tenga cuidado para la próxima.- Pidieron los dos y de ahí ella salió de allí, cerrando las puertas y volviendo a aquel momento espiritual en la habitación.

* * *

Una vez que Leni volvió a su habitación, se recostó en la cama, abrazando a aquella muñeca que tenía a su lado, haciéndole recordar sus momentos en los que ella jugaba con aquellas y se sumergió bajo el sueño de Morfeo, con la esperanza de poder saber algo sobre su familia, de hallarlos sanos y salvos para que volvieran a estar juntos para siempre, dejando atrás lo ocurrido en aquella maldita guerra.

Pronto quedó profundamente dormida y poco después, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, revelando la entrada del Emperador, el cual había llegado para hablar con ella, pero al verla dormir tan tranquila, tan pacífica, decidió dejarlo para otro momento.

(Truman sleeps, Phillip Glass, OST de "The Truman Show")

Allí estaba el joven, quien sintió algo raro dentro de él, una extraña corriente de atracción que lo llevaba hasta ella, la miró de arriba-abajo y fue entonces que se sentó en borde de la cama, donde pasó su mano por los cabellos de Leni, acariciándolos y de ahí le dio un tierno beso en la frente para que tuviera un buen descanso. Acto seguido, se sacó aquella larga túnica negra que llevaba consigo y la usó para tapar a Leni para que no tuviera frío, quedando solo con una remera de mangas de cortas y unos pantalones de dormir grises, para luego retirarse a su habitación para dormir un rato tras un día agotador.

\- _Que descanses, Leni_.- Le deseó el joven escarlata, quien se retiró de allí, dejándola dormir por ese rato.

Pronto llegaría otro día y con ello, las respuestas que la rubia deseaba obtener al respecto.

* * *

 **Este capítulo creo que me costó más, necesitaba inspirarme un poco con mis libros de Historia, en especial con el Imperio Bizantino, del cual me basé para hacer el de Alexander, aunque claro, también utilizando a Huxley y a Orwell, éste último para el aspecto global tras una guerra nuclear. Me gusta jugar con este tipo de cosas, uniendo temas como religión, cultura e historia, ya que en Bizancio había un gran cariño hacia el Emperador, en especial cuando el último de ellos murió en la Batalla de Constantinopla contra los Ejércitos Otomanos, Constantino XI Paleólogo, ese era su nombre.**

 **Me baso de esto por mis apuntes que anotaba en mis clases de Historia del Mundo Moderno, en especial cuando veíamos Oriente y Medio Oriente, Dios, como extraño esas clases en 2014. Por otro lado, también le di una especie de toque "Soviético" a la mansión, por la presencia del pueblo pero en este Imperio hay una unión del Emperador con la gente, no importa la procedencia étnica, él está para protegerlos y gobernar por el bien común, la Justicia, la responsabilidad y demás para que ellos estén felices.**

 **Quiero agradecer a Transgresor3003, RCurrent y Guest por comentar y espero que le guste este capítulo, para la semana entrante, si puedo, saldrá el siguiente pero voy a ver si llego, ya que quiero estrenar otro proyecto que tengo en mente y se llama _"Te amo",_ un Lincoln-Luna que vengo hablando desde hace mucho y ésta en la lista de estrenos que publiqué meses atrás.**

 **Les deseo a todos ustedes un buen de fin de semana. ¡Cuídense y nos vemos en el capítulo que viene!.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Primer Día Para ella, dormir en aquella cama era bastante acogedora, tranquila, todo un Paraíso a comparación de la arena de las playas y la "cama" que se había armado de piedras y ramas en aquella isla, ¿cómo había podido dormir en aquella estructura?. Allí se sentía muy cómoda y no quería despertarse, quería descansar lo bastante, deseaba tener las fuerzas suficientes para encontrar a su familia, el Emperador le había prometido que la ayudaría.

Cuando cayó completamente dormida, abrazando a aquella muñeca que había allí en el mueble, no sintió el momento en que aquel joven entraba y le daba un beso de buenas noches, deseándole un buen comienzo en Sarajevo y que la tapaba con aquella túnica para que no tuviera frío, ya que estaba tan cansada que no había abierto las sábanas para cubrirse.

Estando en el mejor de sus sueños, fue interrumpida por su estómago, el cual mostraba signos de hambre y que necesitaba alimentarse, no quería hacerlo, prefería ignorar aquello pero lo primero ya era bastante repetitivo y no la dejaba dormir, así que abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con ese escenario.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy?.- Se preguntó, confundida, mareada, pero pronto comenzó a recordar todo de la charla que había tenido con las Oficiales Spalkov de Ucrania y Natasha de Bielorrusia, así que ella se levantó, se frotó los ojos y de ahí fue al baño que tenía su habitación para lavarse y desayunar allí, en el comedor de la planta baja de la mansión.

* * *

Al llegar a la planta baja, allí se encontraba con otras familias que se estaban despidiendo del Emperador, Leni lo iba a mirar pero bajó la vista, no quería molestar en aquellos momentos, así que decidió ir por el lado derecho de las escaleras y de ahí dirigirse hacia el comedor para desayunar. Pero se quedó observando a todas aquellas personas, ¿cuántos habían sido los que vio el día que llegó a la mansión?. Debían máximo unas 70 familias y ahora quedaban muy pocas, a todas ellas se las veía contentas, obtenían noticias de que las casas suyas habían sido reconstruidas por órdenes del Emperador y éstas le agradecían a él.

\- Que los Ángeles siempre lo cuiden, Su Majestad, muchas gracias.- Agradeció un hombre de edad avanzada, sus cabellos eran muy blancos y aún así se acercó para besarle las manos al joven escarlata.

\- Amigos míos, les agradezco esto, pero los que verdaderamente trabajaron todo este tiempo es a los obreros y a todos los que pusieron sus fuerzas en esto, es a ellos de que ahora tienen sus hogares reconstruidos. Agradezco su muestra de gracias, pero también sepan esto: No soy un Dios, hay que agradecerle a esta gente que trabajó sin parar para que pudieran tener un techo.- Agradeció el joven escarlata, dándole todo el crédito a aquellos hombres y mujeres que habían trabajado sin muchísimo.

\- _"Como que parece un Ángel al hablar".-_ Pensó Leni, viendo que la gente le daba las gracias y comprendían sus mensajes.

Justo cuando estaba por bajar, decidió permanecer un rato más allí, quería saber más del motivo por el cual toda esa gente lo quería, ¿acaso eran sus palabras?, ¿era otro poder más allá del Emperador?. Deseaba averiguar más sobre esta historia, además de preguntarle al respecto por su familia, si sabía algo, si tenían alguna pista, él le había prometido que la ayudaría en todo pero aún así, la rubia deseaba averiguar un poco aquella persona de cabellos blanco-plateados. Estaba por llegar hacia la parte final de las escaleras, pero en ese momento, alguien la detuvo, se volteó y se encontró con uno de los jóvenes militares de la entrada.

\- Buenos días, Señorita Leni, soy el Cabo Vladislav Bulgarin, 1* División de la "Guardia Imperial", vengo a comuniarle que el Emperador la ha invitado a desayunar.- Dijo aquel muchacho proveniente de Bulgaria y de ahí la dejó para que pudiera ir hacia el comedor.

Decidió no perder más el tiempo y fue hasta aquel lugar, pasando entre las personas que se despedían del joven escarlata y los otros que aún se quedarían allí un tiempo más hasta que sus hogares quedaran reconstruidos por completo.

* * *

Pasó por una puerta abierta y de ahí llegó hasta el comedor: Éste un bello sitio, tenía un toque a los que había visto en sus clases de Historia, durante aquellos tiempos en la escuela de Royal Woods, se podía percibir un aire a Francia, Inglaterra e Italia, habían varios óleos pintados, éstos eran de Rembrant y del Clasicismo Francés y del Renacimiento del Quattrocento, toda una gama de colores y tiempos de la Historia allí colgados junto y con la mirada puesta en los bellos jardines y parques que tenía por fuera la mansión.

La mesa era bastante alargada y con un montón de sillas pertenecientes al Período Luís XIX de Francia, la comida estaba servida, pero no veía a ningún chef allí, ¿dónde podrían estar?.

\- _"Mmm, qué dulce aroma, me recuerda a los...no, no lo puedo creer, ¿cómo...cómo lo supo?".-_ Se preguntó Leni y en una fuente habían panqueques para ella, iguales a los que hacía Lincoln para todas ellas en la casa.- _"Como que debería esperar, no quisiera ser una glotona y empezar a comer sin el Emperador, aunque...ugh, tengo tanta hambre. ¡Bueno, ya, contrólate, Leni Loud, estás ante un personaje de sumo poder y respeto, tienes que mostrar tus modales y..."-_ Pero mientras que se decía eso, ya se había comido un panqueque, enrollándolo y untándolo con la crema de maní que había allí, comiéndose aquel y pensando a la vez.- _"Tenía que ser yo, como que hasta pensativa, me pongo distraída".-_ Se juzgó ella así mismo y tuvo que limpiar las migas y acomodar aquella crema para evitar que alguien la viera.

En aquellos momentos, desde la puerta abierta al comedor, apareció Alexander, éste venía con unas ropas negras de civil, no portaba esas túnicas largas y oscuras, las cuales parecían de la época de los Césares de Roma o de la Edad Moderna. El chico sonrió al verla sentada allí y fue entonces que se dirigió hacia el lado derecho de la mesa, quería estar frente a la rubia, además de que ya tenía lo que se había preparado.

\- Espero que te gusten los panqueques que te preparé, he estado desde la mañana haciéndolos para ti, además del desayuno para los que están volviendo a sus hogares.- Dijo el joven, mientras que tomaba una tetera y le quería ofrecer de aquel contenido.- ¿Té?. Es japonés.- Le ofreció, pero ella no podía hablar ante lo que le había dicho.-

\- _"¿Cómo? ¿Escuché mal? ¿Él me preparó el desayuno?. Owwww, encima que me comí aquel panqueque como toda una glotona y no le agradecí ni nada, Dios, ¿qué clase de anfitriona soy?.-_ Se preguntó Leni y de ahí tuvo que sacar lo de su interior.- Señor Emperador, yo...le agradezco muchísimo por haberme preparado el desayuno, gracias, pero...pero...accidentalmente me comí un panqueque antes de que usted viniera, debe sentirse molesto conmigo y acepto la culpa, fue mía.- Ofreció Leni sus disculpas, pero eso causó una risa en el Monarca.-

\- ¡Jajajaja, ay, Leni, Leni, me haces reír, Dios!.- Se río y de ahí se calmó.- No tienes por qué sentirte así, no soy un Dios, si tenías hambre, no tienes por qué ponerte triste, yo no me voy a enojar, tú tranquila.- Dijo con ese tono tranquilizador, causando que un sonrojo se levantara en el rostro de la rubia, pero ella lo ocultó con sus cabellos.- ¿Quieres té?.- Le ofreció nuevamente y ella asintió con la cabeza, para que luego el muchacho le sirviera en una taza que tenía, la cual era de porcelana china y además de que Leni admiraba los cuadros que habían colgados allí.

\- Tiene...tiene mucho amor por el Arte, Señor Emperador.- Dijo la rubia, felicitándolo por su gusto, mientras que el joven bebía un poco del té japonés.

\- Gracias, pero primero, llámame Alexander, como dije, no es necesario hacer una reverencia. Segundo, jejeje, amo esta pintura, me da bastante calma, en especial las del Renacimiento, sobre todo la de _"Abraham y los Tres Ángeles".-_ Señaló el joven hacia aquella pintura que tenía colgada en el medio de la otra puerta, Leni se volteó y la miró con detenimiento.

\- Le tienes mucho cariño a los Ángeles, ¿no es así?.- Preguntó ella, sorprendida.

\- Admiración, no solo cariño, sino también lo primero que mencioné: La gente de estas tierras me ve como un Ángel, por eso hay muchas estatuas en esta mansión. No tolero la idolatría pero, a la vez y cada vez que lo pienso, ellos a la vez me ven como ellos, llegué a Sarajevo el "Día de San Vladimir", el Santo de mi Familia y cuando vieron que yo era el último Ivanisevic vivo y con sangre Romanov en mis venas, ellos y mis tropas me proclamaron el "Emperador del Este". Sé que la idolatría está mal, pero a la vez, ellos necesitan a un Ángel que los guíe hacia el Futuro.- Dijo Alexander con un tono bastante serio y con lógica sobre lo que pasaba por esos momentos.

\- _"¿El último de los Ivanisevic? Entonces...¿será como yo?".-_ Se preguntaba Leni, mientras que veía al joven tomar una tostada de pan salvado y untarla con miel.

\- ¿Te gustaría probar esto?.- Le ofreció otra de las tostadas, pero ella no sabía qué decir al respecto.

\- _"Vamos, debería aceptarlo, Dios, ¿por qué soy tan lenta a la hora de elegir?".-_ Se preguntaba la rubia, ya que no sabía cómo reaccionar a aquel ofrecimiento.

\- ¿Leni?. Oh, discúlpame. Por cierto, sobre lo que me dijiste el día anterior, sobre lo de tu familia.- Contó el joven a la chica, quien se quedó helada.

\- ¡¿Están bien?!.- Se lanzó ella bajo una angustia impresionante y casi tiraba varias cosas que habían en la mesa, en especial la fuente de los panqueques pero justo cuando estaba por pasar, volvió a su asiento.- Disculpe.- Pidió perdón.

\- Tranquila, te ayudaré al respecto con lo de tu familia, estoy seguro de que estarán bien. Te lo prometo.- Juró el joven escarlata, mientras que le llevaba tranquilidad, pero en el fondo sabía que no era así, estaba mintiendo al respecto.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Aún estando ella en aquella "isla", lo que no sabía era lo que afuera estaban conversando el Emperador con los Doctores Hess y Langer, los cuales quería hablarle de ese tema tan delicado, para cuando la liberaran a " _La Última de su Especie"_ de aquel sitio, debía aquel joven tener cuidado con relatarle sobre cierto punto crucial.

 _\- Bueno, ¿qué quieren decirme?.-_ Preguntó Alexander, mientras que tomaba asiento y con ello llegaban los dos científicos de Alemania y Austria.

 _-_ _Su Majestad, pase lo que pase, no debe contarle para nada del destino de su familia.-_ Pidió Hess al respecto.

El Emperador quedó totalmente congelado, ¿cómo que no debía decirle nada al respecto?. Era algo injusto eso, pero aún faltaba más del relato que le estaban contando Hess y Langer, ellos eran muy específicos en estos asuntos y no querían que esa chica sufriera, si viviría en Sarajevo, entonces debía cuidarla, especialmente en el aspecto psicológico, ya que ella había despertado muchas veces las alarmas de que podría llegar a morir de tristeza.

 _\- Haber, díganme todo lo que saben.-_ Pidió el joven escarlata y fue entonces que Langer comenzó a hablar.

 _\- Señor, con el asunto de su familia, todos ellos...bueno.-_ Iba a continuar Hess, pero se detuvo.

 _\- Todos murieron murieron en el hundimiento del barco que los estaba llevando afuera de las explosiones nucleares. Sus padres, sus nueve hermanas, su hermano, su abuelo y hasta las mascotas que llevaban consigo fallecieron durante el ataque de un submarino de Corea del Norte. Ella quedó inconsciente, había intentado llegar con ellos pero fue golpeada por los escombros y quedó a la deriva. Estuvo inconsciente por varias horas, calculamos que unas 24 horas, fue un golpe muy duro y que casi la podría haber matado pero no fue así. Un barco nuestro que pasaba por allí la encontró flotando a 500 kilómetros de las costas de California y la llevamos con nosotros hasta San Francisco. Es allí donde comenzó otra parte de su vida.-_ Señaló Langer al respecto, relatando cada parte, mientras que Hess se secaba las lágrimas, él era un hombre bastante sensible a este tipo de cosas, aún bajo los pedidos del Emperador de que los sentimientos debían permanecer muertos para ellos en esos momentos sumamente duros, él no podía contener las lágrimas.

\- _Si usted le cuenta o se llega a enterar del destino de su familia, ella podría sufrir de nuevo y lo peor, podría llegar a suicidarse. No se acostumbrará así de fácil a una nueva vida, en especial en el Este de Europa. Tiene que cuidarla a toda costa, inclusive tendría que mentirle al respecto y decirle que estamos trabajando para encontrar a su familia, sé que será duro, pero en tiempos como éstos, uno tiene que escoger el camino correcto, aún mientras éste sea el más doloroso.-_ Pidió Langer, depositando su Fe en que Leni podría vivir con esa mentira por un tiempo.

\- _¿Y qué haré si ella lo descubre? ¿Y si ocurre que alguien llega a hablar de eso o mencionarlo?.-_ Preguntó el Emperador al respecto.

Ni Hess ni el austriaco respondieron al respecto, permanecieron callados por un rato.

\- _Tendrá que utilizar todos los medios posibles para que ella no se entere, Su Majestad.-_ Finalizó Langer y de ahí dieron por terminada la reunión.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- ¿Me ayudarás a encontrar a mi familia?.- Preguntó ella, mirándolo con esa tierna mirada, cosa que llevó al Emperador a cerrar los ojos por un rato y recordar un momento así de su infancia, ya que esa chica le hacía recordar a alguien que conocía muy bien: Podía verse siendo un niño de nuevo, en esos tiempos felices antes de la tragedia, en los brazos de una chica rubia-platinado, ojos celestes, vestía un largo vestido azul, delantal blanco, listón del mismo color para el cabello y zapatos negros, la cual sostenía en sus brazos a un pequeño niño de cabellos rubios y ojos castaños.

\- _"¡Hermana, hermana, te quiero mucho, gracias por estar conmigo siempre!".-_ Exclamaba aquel niño del Pasado y de ahí Alexander volvía al Presente.

\- ¿Está bien?.- Preguntó Leni y de ahí, el joven escarlata tocó su mejilla y vio que estaba humedecida por las lágrimas.

\- Tranquila, solo...solo fue un pequeño inconveniente.- Dijo el muchacho y de ahí se secó con un pañuelo de seda que tenía en los bolsillos de sus pantalones negros.

Leni se volvió a acomodar en su asiento, mientras que le llamaba la atención de aquellas lágrimas que habían caído de sus ojos.

\- Será mejor que desayunemos, más tarde ¿te gustaría dar una vuelta conmigo por la mansión?. Para que la veas toda y en especial los jardines y parques.- Le invitó el muchacho a aquel paseo y de ahí apoyó su mano en los hombros de la chica, quien se sonrojó por aquella invitación.

Por el momento podría esperar el asunto de su familia, pero solo sería temporal.

* * *

 **Y aquí lo tienen: La mentira que deberá sostener Alexander, ¿por cuánto tiempo durará todo esto? ¿Qué pensará Leni al respecto mientras que él la tiene que mantener alejada de aquel asunto tan frágil?. La verdad que pensaba poner algo así, una chica que sobrevive a una guerra nuclear y solo queda ella como la sobreviviente en su país, donde casi todos han muerto o son infértiles por la radiación, me hizo recordar al libro de Huxley, _"Un Mundo Feliz",_ cuando John El Salvaje viaja a la "Utopía" que tenían allí y en donde no existía la Muerte, por así decirlo, pero poco a poco va a descubriendo la realidad de las cosas y que ese sueño de la "Utopía" se va cayendo con el correr de la historia.**

 **Por otro lado, quiero agradecer a todos los que han comentado, puesto en favoritos y que siguen el nuevo fic de Loudcest, que involucra a la pareja Lincoln-Luna y que se llama _"Te amo"_ , gracias a todos por sus reviews y en especial para CianuroDpotasio, a quien le dedico ese fic, te cuento, amigo, que pensaba estrenarlo en sí los Jueves, pero vengo bastante agotado de la Facultad y tengo ahí otro proyecto, uno random llamado _"Jueves de Descanso"_ , donde son historias de otros Universos y que involucran a dos OC míos y a sus parejas Luna y Lucy. También estoy pensando en hacer un Lincoln-Lynn, pero sin involucrar a los otros Universos. **

**Así que bueno, Camaradas, les dejo este capítulo y para el fin de semana sacaré otro. Cuídense y que tengan un buen día Lunes de mi parte.**

 **Y saludos para mi amigo Transgresor3003, a quien le agradezco por darme su permiso para hacer esta secuela, dedicado para vos este homenaje. Muchas gracias, Camarada y también mando saludos para RCurrent :D.**

 **Otra cosa más: Nunca les conté sobre el por qué del título "From Sarajevo with love", bueno, me basé en una de las películas antiguas de James Bond llamado "From Russia with love", ¿alguien las ha visto?.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Recorriendo la Mansión** Leni le seguía el paso a Alexander, el muchacho la llevaba de paseo por la mansión para que viera y reconociera cada parte que tenía el sitio, aunque para la rubia era como una mansión normal, le llamaba la atención aquellos cuadros, esos óleos, estatuas, bustos, tenía todo un tesoro el Emperador, algo que podía apreciar con mucho amor y que el pueblo lo viera y pudiera disfrutar también. Pero a su vez, él no quería que sufriera si le contaba la verdad, aún resonaba en su mente lo que Langer y Hess le habían pedido con anteriormente y era no decirle nada al respecto sobre su familia, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo podría sostener esa mentira?, le estaba diciendo que al ayudaría a encontrar a los suyos, pero a la vez estaba haciendo daño a ella y a él mismo, sin embargo, no podía decir nada al respecto.

\- _"Debe evitar que ella se entere del destino de su familia, no tiene que saberlo".-_ Recordó las palabras del científico de Austria y del de Baviera con respecto a ese asunto tan vital.

\- _"Pero, ¿y si se entera?. Es mejor decirle la verdad".-_ Había pedido el Emperador ante aquellos dos hombres de Ciencias, pero la respuesta era un no, ellos conocían muy bien de las consecuencias que pesarían sobre Leni, en especial de las tantas alarmas que se habían encendido con respecto cuando su estado emocional colapsaba y tenían que darle medicamentos para mejorar su rendimiento emocional.

\- _"Lo lamento mucho, Su Majestad, pero usted deberá evitar que ella se entere, tendrá que distraerla a todo momento, no es que nos burlemos de ella ni nada por el estilo, de hecho es hasta un Milagro que ella sea la única persona que ha sobrevivido a esa maldita Guerra Nuclear, es un Milagro y lo seguiré sosteniendo, pero no podemos permitir que ella muera, ya con lo que vivió ese país, arrastrado por un Presidente enfermo de poder, se sabía bien que agitar el avispero iba a causarles su destrucción total".-_ Finalizó Langer con la discusión, él debía cuidarla y mentirle al respecto. Era doloroso para esa pobre Loud, la cual era su invitada en el Imperio del Este, pero aún así, tenía que protegerla, aún a costa de engañarla y que eso lo dañara por dentro, haciéndole sentir culpa.

Veía a aquella chica deambular con esa curiosidad, la estaba reviviendo y por un lado se sentía feliz por verla que estaba recuperando su felicidad perdida, pero por otra parte, se sentía culpable, miserable, por el hecho de que le estaba ocultando las cosas y cuando llegara el momento de la verdad, tendría que aferrarse para recibir las consecuencias en bandeja.

\- Como que tienes muchas estatuas de Ángeles aquí, Alex...¡Digo, Alexander!. Lo siento.- Se disculpó ella con el Emperador, sintiéndose culpable por el error, pero eso causó una pequeña risa en el joven.

\- Está bien, Leni, no pasa nada, puedes llamarme Alex también, mis amigos también me lo dicen y no te preocupes, no soy de esos Reyes que te llegaban hasta ahorcar por un simple error. Tú tranquila y con respecto a lo que me has dicho, sí, los Ángeles son fantásticos, llenos de vida y una gran belleza eterna, son nuestros Protectores, los que nos guían, los que nos aconsejan y protegen del Mal.- Señaló el muchacho aquel lado positivo y le mostró un bello lienzo que tenía en uno de los pasillos, en donde podía apreciarse una pintura de cientos de aquellos personajes místicos que bendecían a Europa Oriental.- ¿Qué te parece?.- Preguntó el Emperador a ella y se acercó hasta allí, donde también se encontraba una estatua de piedra y mármol del Arcángel Gabriel.

Extendió su mano y pudo sentir, de golpe, una extraña calidez, algo que la traía de regreso a la noche-madrugada cuando quiso conocer al Emperador pero no pudo por aquella ceremonia, debiendo volver a su habitación y en donde se quedó dormida, abrazando a aquella muñeca y minutos después alguien la tapaba con unas largas y oscuras túnicas y le daba un beso en la frente y en las mejillas, deseándole unas buenas noches.

\- ¿Estás bien?.- Preguntó el Emperador a ella.

\- Sí, pero...pero como que sentí algo raro cuando me acerqué a este cuadro y a la estatua, como que ya lo había sentido en la noche cuando quise conocerte, alguien me arropó con unas túnicas y luego sentí un beso, pero creo que fue un sueño, la verdad que no lo sé y...Awwww, allí, lo sabía, mira, Alex, mi conejito.- Contó ella pero se distrajo cuando vio por de las tantas ventanas que habían allí y que mostraban los bellos jardines y parques, estaba aquel conejo que se le había aparecido a la rubia en la "isla".- Se llama Lincoln, igual que mi hermano.- Dio a conocer el nombre de aquel pequeño animal y de ahí quería salir para ver cómo estaba.

\- Andando, vamos.- Dijo el joven escarlata y salieron de allí con rumbo a los exteriores.

* * *

Se respiraba un aire de paz en los jardines y parques, a pesar del frío que hacía, Leni había salido para ver a su conejo, mientras que admiraba la belleza de aquel lugar y Alexander la seguía.

\- Esta parte se llama el "Edén de los Ángeles", por la gran cantidad de estatuas que traje de la arrasada Londres.- Le mostró Alexander la paz que había en ese lugar y en especial por los niños que jugaban con la nieve, también se podían escuchar cantos, ya que había una pequeña Iglesia construida en aquel lugar, donde se reunían los civiles y por último, ahí llegaba Leni con aquel conejo en sus manos.

\- Es precioso este lugar, me encanta, pero ¿puedo tener a mi conejito Linky adentro?. Se me va a congelar.- Pidió ella permiso para tener a su mascota en el interior de la mansión.

\- Claro, no hay problema, a mí me dolería bastante que esté afuera, por aquí hay lobos que bajan desde las montañas pero no te preocupes, mientras que no les hagas nada a ellos ni a sus crías, no te atacarán.- Contó el bosnio, mientras que se quedaba con Leni y el conejo afuera, en los jardines, disfrutando de aquella belleza pura que le rodeaba y que ayudaba a la chica rubia a olvidar aquellos momentos trágicos.

* * *

Desde la planta alta, allí estaba Anatoly, el cual estaba al tanto de todo y siempre dedicaba su labor al trabajo, en especial con la historia y sus libros, eran su misión eterna, un proyecto sin fin, pero en ese momento, apareció aquella bella mujer que era la Embajadora Imperial y cuyo nombre era Lyudmila.

\- Señorita Lyudmila, ¿qué le trae por aquí?.- Preguntó el joven ruso y en ese momento, recibió un tierno beso en los labios de parte de aquella mujer, la cual lo estaba tomando por sorpresa.

* * *

Volviendo con los dos chicos en el "Edén de los Ángeles", Leni se hallaba con su conejo y en aquellos momentos, uno de los niños le arrojó una bola de nieve a la chica, invitándola a jugar a la guerra con aquel manto blanco y eso la llevó a unirse al juego, por lo cual tomó un puñado de nieve y de ahí lo amoldó para formar una bola y lanzarla contra aquellos pequeños.

\- Jajajaja, hay, Dios, me alegra de que se divierta.- Se dijo para sí mismo Alexander, pero en ese momento, se puso serio, su semblante había cambiado al de una expresión neutral y luego pasando al ya mencionado arriba, ya que recordó nuevamente lo mencionado por Hess y Langer.

\- _"Deberá mantenerla alejada de la verdad, tal vez haya una posibilidad de que encontremos a alguien de su familia, pero eso ni hasta yo me lo creo. Nadie puede sobrevivir al hundimiento de un barco, ese navío estalló por completo, fueron tomados pro sorpresa y el motivo que ella esté viva y sea la última, es Milagro, así de simple. Se lo repito, Su Majestad: Evite que ella sepa la verdad".-_ Recordó la conversación con los dos científicos en aquella sala.

Permaneció callado un buen rato, hasta que alguien le lanzó una bola de nieve que lo "despertó" de su inconsciencia.

\- ¡Oye, Alex, vamos, juega con nosotros!.- Le llamó Leni, quien estaba muy animada y de ahí comenzaban con el juego, con el Emperador uniéndose a la misma.

El Emperador Escarlata se estaba divirtiendo con ellos, prefería olvidarse por completo de esa decisión que tomaría al respecto, temía bastante a que Leni se enterara rápidamente del destino de su familia, aunque doliera, debía evitar a toda costa que se supiera la verdad con respecto a ello.

La guerra de nieve no paraba, Leni estaba entretenida junto con su conejo y los niños, mientras que se tiraban "proyectiles" por un buen rato, hasta que de golpe, ambos chicos tropezaron y cayeron sobre el esponjoso manto blanco que cubría la superficie y se quedaron mirando a los ojos por unos segundos, Leni observaba los de él y el chico los de ella, sus corazones latían y sentían que sus mejillas estaban volviéndose carmesí.

\- Ohhh, ¡Al Emperador le gusta Leni, al Emperador le gusta Leni!.- Vociferaron los niños, mientras que ambos se retiraban y se reían a la vez por lo ocurrido.

* * *

Después de aquel momento tan llamativo, en donde ambos se retiraron pero sonrojados, decidieron volver al interior de la Mansión, ya que estaba llegando la noche y con ello, la cena y un poco de descanso para Leni, ya había conocido aquel domicilio pero aún quedaba la Capital Imperial y los Dominios que tenía, además de conocer un poco más al gobierno del Emperador y la historia del sitio.

El último tramo que recorrieron fue la biblioteca de Alexander, todo un sitio que tenía un aire de parecerse a las clásicas bibliotecas británicas, adornadas con estatuas, candelabros y arañas gigantes, los libros bien apilados y ordenados alfabéticamente. También podía sentirse un olor a papel antiguo, viejo con lo nuevo, sin olvidar que Leni observó unas escaleras que se bifurcaban en dos partes, conduciendo hacia un segundo piso, en donde habían escritorios con lámparas y más libreros junto con los archiveros.

\- Hermoso sitio, ¿no crees?.- Preguntó Alexander, mientras que pasaban por una fila de bustos en donde podían apreciarse los Emperadores Romanos, tanto de Oriente, más tarde conocido como "Bizancio" o "Imperio Bizantino" y el Imperio Romano de Occidente.

\- Es muy bello, Alex, a mi hermana Lisa le encantaría estar aquí, se enamoraría de un lugar como éste y...- En ese momento, Leni se detuvo, estaba admirada, emocionada, en un principio, sin embargo, se detuvo y tomó asiento.- pero me hubiera gustado que ellos estuvieran aquí. ¿No sé por qué no puedo evitarlo?. Pienso en ellos, quiero que estén aquí, pero a la vez, los extraño, a todos ellos, quisiera que estuvieran conmigo y te conocerían, sería muy amable de ellos que hasta incluso te tendríamos como un Loud más, porque fuiste muy amable y todo, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ellos, ¿qué fue de Royal Woods?.- Comenzó Leni a llorar, había sido tocada por aquel dolor del Pasado y Alexander se sentó a su lado.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- _Su Majestad, esta chica es muy olvidadiza, no nos considere ofensivos ni nada, pero ello se olvida de cosas muy importantes, así que creo que esa puede ser su oportunidad para que ella olvide del Pasado.-_ Señaló Langer en aquellos momentos, mientras que estaban reunidos en la sala, pero Hess tenía algo más que mostrar.

\- _Paren todo, pero ella, a la vez, recuerda, tiempo después, lo que perdió, así que es un arma de doble filo.-_ Señaló el bávaro a la vez sobre el peligro que representaba Leni en el momento de que recuperaba el hilo de la conversación.

\- _Ustedes me sugieren entonces que la mantenga entretenida todo el tiempo, tengo funciones en el Imperio, no puedo dejar solo a los pueblos.-_ Alegó el joven escarlata.

\- _Tendrá que dividir sus tiempos, Leni tiene que olvidarse por completo de esto, sino será todo en vano.-_ Alegaron Hess y Langer al respecto, refiriéndose al punto central de la conversación: La rubia debía olvidarse por completo de aquel incidente, nada de recuerdos, éstos debían ser suprimidos.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Leni lloraba y tenía la mirada baja, observaba el suelo, sus lágrimas caían al piso de parqué pulido y más seguían su camino al respecto, ya que no podía olvidar a aquellas personas que estaban con ella todo ese tiempo, se preguntaba si ellos estarían vivos, por ahí habrían sobrevivido y se hallaban en alguna parte del Mundo, tal vez en una de las tantas islas del Pacífico, Europa o incluso estaban buscándola por EEUU, pero quién sabe, Alexander tenía la certeza, gracias a la información de los científicos y demás personas, que los Loud habían muerto en el hundimiento del barco que los llevaba fuera de California, Leni auguraba que ellos estuvieran con vida, sin embargo, todo parecía ser cierto hasta que se comprobara.

El Emperador quería calmarla, pero no sabía cómo proceder, ya que su mente le decía que la abrazara, que todo estaría bien, sin embargo, algo le impedía hacerlo, como si hubiera un campo de fuerza que le impedía estar con ella.

\- Discúlpame, Alex, voy a dormir, creo que me hará bien. Te agradezco la cena, pero no tengo hambre.- Pidió ella disculpas y de ahí se retiró, llorando, hacia su habitación, dejando solo al joven escarlata en la biblioteca.

* * *

Aquella noche, Leni no había comido nada, aún a pesar de que Alexander la había estado llamando repetidas veces, pidiéndole que saliera para que disfrutara de la comida servida por su anfitrión, ella no respondió, se quedó encerrada en la habitación toda la noche y el joven estuvo acompañado de un grupo muy pequeño de civiles y militares, los cuales lo veían bastante triste y desanimado por la situación de la rubia Loud.

Cuando llegó la hora de dormir, toda la mansión estaba sumida en el más puro de los silencios, el Emperador se dirigía hacia su habitación, algunas luces estaban apagadas por el inmueble, sin embargo, en otras partes permanecían encendidas, pero los pasillos estaban sumidos en una extensa oscuridad y él caminaba hacia su lugar de descanso, hasta que se quedó quieto frente a la habitación de Leni, en donde quiso entrar para ver si estaba bien, pero se contuvo y fue hasta la suya.

Allí se recostó el joven en su cama, listo para dormir y prepararse para otro día de trabajo en su Imperio del Este, pero cuando estaba por apagar la luz, vio que alguien aparecía en el umbral de la puerta, sosteniendo aquella muñeca en sus brazos, sin soltarla por ningún momento.

\- Leni.- Dijo el chico de cabellos blanco-plateados.

\- Alex, ¿puedo...puedo dormir contigo?. Por favor.- Pidió ella y de ahí, el muchacho la dejó que para que se recostara en el lado izquierdo de la cama y ella se acomodó, para luego cerrar los ojos e inmediatamente quedarse dormida.

Se había quedado profundamente dormida, mientras que el bosnio la observaba descansar, él apagó las luces y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, la rubia, sin soltar la muñeca, se acurrucó con fuerza contra el pecho del joven escarlata, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón y sus mejillas se volvían carmesí por el contacto que estaba teniendo y los miedos que se iban de allí para siempre.

* * *

 **Aquí les traigo otro capítulo, puede que éste sea un tanto aburrido y simple, pero no voy a extender tanto esta historia, no la quiero alargar, ésta será de pocos capítulos, tal vez 11 o 15, ya que estoy con otros proyectos de TLH y de otras series, animes, etc. Pero me alegro de que les guste, un saludo y agradecimientos a todos los que comentaron, en especial para Transgresor3003, RCurrent y Guestdom.**

 **Cuídense y que tengan un buen fin de semana.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: ¿Hasta cuándo?** Esos sueños suyos, esas imágenes del Pasado, ese año nefasto, 1996, el año de la tragedia, la maldita "Herida Eterna" que había recibido la mañana de ese día de Febrero de aquel año cuando perdió a sus seres queridos, todos asesinados a manos de los Serbios, quedando él solo, allí, sin nadie, víctima de los matones en los Orfanatos, víctima del desprecio y el odio de un Mundo que deseaba que pagara caro. Su deseo se había cumplido con la "Tercera Guerra Mundial" y con el fin de EEUU y la OTAN, ahora él tenía bajo su dominio a Europa, no solo del Este, salvo Rusia, a la cual siempre respetó y mantuvo su independencia, pero al desde Bosnia hasta Inglaterra, él tenía a un vasto Imperio, que incluso llegaba hasta lo que fue una vez Israel, de la cual no quedó rastro de aquella nación.

Para ella, otra vez esos recuerdos, esos sueños, todo era una pantomima, una desgracia eterna, tenía en su mente el barco que era atacado, su intento por llegar hasta ellos, mientras que las explosiones aumentaban y de ahí...todo quedaba en blanco para ella y luego aparecía en aquella "isla", sin saber que era una simulación, una mentira, un engaño, sin saber nada acerca de su familia, esos recuerdos la atormentaban bastante y se despertaba de golpe, hallándose en la habitación del Emperador, abrazada a la muñeca que le había dado el joven escarlata y dormía a su lado.

Para él, esos recuerdos suyos de Sarajevo en 1996 eran como puñales, le daba asco recordarlo, detestaba ese día, quería volver el tiempo atrás y así salvar a su familia pero no podía hacer nada. Se levantaba de la cama, iba hasta el baño y se medicaba con unas pastillas que le había diagnosticado su médico personal.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** _\- No entiendo, Doctor Lainez, ¿por qué signo teniendo esto?. Es una_ pesadilla.- Se quejaba Alexander de esos sueños que tenía, esos malditos momentos de su Pasado donde era atormentaba a más no poder y que le hacían daño. Se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, afligido por el cansancio y el estrés, así que Lainez, el cual era un médico de Argentina le recetó un medicamento que le haría sentir mejor.

\- Esta pastilla, "Soma", le hará bien, Su Majestad, debe tomarlas una cada 6 horas, le ayudará bastante para calmar ese trauma de su infancia.- Respondió aquel hombre, mientras que le daba un pequeño tubo con las pastillas para que pudiera medicarse.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- _"No debe enterarse, Su Majestad, haga todo lo posible para que ella no sepa del destino de su familia".-_ Recordó las palabras de Steiner y Langer durante el encuentro en San Francisco.

Ahí sentía el efecto calmante, llegaba el descanso, Morfeo lo estaba atrayendo hacia el sueño e inmediatamente volvió a la cama, Leni estaba profundamente dormida abrazada a la muñeca, él regresó, acostándose a su lado y cerrando los ojos para poder descansar.

¿Cuánto tiempo más podía estar así? ¿Por cuánto más? ¿Tenía que seguir mintiendo al respecto para ella? ¿Así debían ser las cosas?. Él estaba en una encrucijada, ninguno de los dos caminos era bueno, pero aparte, él sentía algo por aquella chica, era una sensación cálida, de amor, de dulzura, ella todo eso para una persona que era el Emperador del Este de Europa.

* * *

Pronto llegó la mañana, Leni se había despertado pero cuando abrió los ojos, para su sorpresa, Alexander no estaba allí, ¿estaría preparando el desayuno?. Fue entonces que se levantó, fue al baño, en donde se lavó y de ahí partió hacia el salón, en aquel sitio estaban algunas familias, las últimas, desayunando antes de partir dentro de unos días hacia sus hogares reconstruidos, pero el Emperador no estaba allí.

\- Ah, Señorita Leni.- Le llamó Bulgarin de Rumania, Cabo Primero de la "División 1" de la Guardia Imperial.- El Emperador le preparó el desayuno pero no podrá estar con usted ahora, ha salido a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, más tarde vuelve.- Dijo el chico, quien la escoltó hacia un asiento y revelaba la fuente de panqueques con crema de maní que a ella le gustaba.

\- El Emperador, ¿no está? ¿adónde fue?.- Preguntó la rubia, confundida.

\- Se ha despertado muy temprano, leyó la Biblia en la Misa de hoy y luego salió afuera.- Respondió una mujer que había estado presente en la Iglesia que había en la Mansión.

Leni estaba más que confundida, quería saber más sobre Alexander, pero eso pronto lo iba a averiguar más a fondo, por ahora iba a desayunar y luego lo buscaría por la mansión, de lo contrario se iría a jugar con aquellos niños a las guerras de nieve.

* * *

En el Cementerio de las afueras de Sarajevo, lugar de descanso de las personas, el sitio donde obtenían la Paz Eterna, allí se encontraban las tumbas de los caídos en las diversas guerras que el país había vivido, entre ellas, siendo visitadas por la gente, por sus queridos que iban a rendir tributo, allí estaba Alexander, arrodillado, rezando, vestía aquellas prendas imperiales del Siglo XVI, delante de la tumba de su familia.

El viento movía sus cabellos blanco-plateados, tenía las manos juntas, orando en silencio, mientras que la nieve caía, él permanecía allí, en silencio, hasta que se retiró la gente y luego habló.

\- Perdón por la demora, he estado muy ocupado, sé que prometí que siempre vendría a visitarlos pero entre el trabajo como Emperador y que tengo a esta chica americana conmigo...yo...yo...- En aquellos momentos, Alexander depositó un ramo de flores en la tumba y plantó un pequeño beso, mientras que caían las lágrimas.- yo no sé qué hacer con ella...Ojala estuvieran aquí y me aconsejaran, es una situación muy difícil, no...no quiero herirla pero tampoco que lo descubra por su cuenta...no puedo mentirle a Leni, si ella lo descubre, aún si pasara mucho el tiempo, sería para ella el villano, el maldito que tendría que morirse y temo por eso. Mama, papa, Natasha, Katzuya, Anastasia, Boris, familia, guíenme, por favor, ¿qué debo hacer?.- Preguntó el joven, mientras que se quedaba allí, orando ante las tumbas y no se movía por nada en el Mundo.

* * *

Por su parte, Anatoly se hallaba reunido junto con varios de sus Camaradas, debatían acerca de la postura del Emperador con lo dicho por los Doctores Steiner y Langer, ¿qué opción debía tomar al respecto?.

\- No puede dejar que ella sufra, si eso pasa, morirá o incluso se podría suicidar.- Intervino Dario Marcelino Ugarte, uno de los intelectuales de aquel "Club", proveniente de Argentina.

\- ¿Y lo que dijeron Langer y Steiner?. Ellos no van en broma, el Emperador tiene que tomar su camino.- Defendió Lyudmila la postura de que el joven escarlata mantuviera todo bajo llave.

\- Ella se va a enterar, Lyudmila, hay que afrontarlo y cuando se de cuenta de que su familia murió en el ataque al barco en el Pacífico, es ahí donde tendrá que aceptar su futuro, nosotros la salvamos, la cuidamos, la alimentamos en esa "isla" y está en deuda con todos nosotros.- Sostuvo Bartolomé Avellaneda, también argentino y que reconocía que esa chica tenía que entender la realidad de su situación.

\- Somos gente de Ciencia y Religión, hicimos un juramento pero del mismo no podemos meternos en las decisiones que toma el Emperador Alexander, hay que dejar que él decida al respecto.- Finalizó Anatoly con la conversación, hallándose todos ellos presentes en la Biblioteca de la planta alta.

Justo cuando estaba por levantarse, Bartolomé le detuvo el paso, sabía bien que eso tendría su tiempo, un límite y cuando llegara al punto final, él sabía bien las reacciones de parte de la chica.

\- Ella no es tonta, Anatoly y tú lo sabes. Yo creo que incluso le gusta al Emperador.- Dijo el argentino, mientras que el ruso permanecía callado.

\- ¿De dónde sacas eso, Camarada?.- Preguntó Anatoly al respecto.

\- Créeme, esa chica le gusta el Emperador, por algún extraño motivo, fue tocada por un Ángel y el Emperador es considerado un Ángel por los pueblos por su "Proclamación Imperial" justo en el Día de San Vladimir, el Santo de los Ivanisevic. Yo creo que ella siente amor hacia él y quiere decirlo pero no puede porque está concentrada en la búsqueda de su familia.- Sostuvo el muchacho su teoría al respecto, mientras que soltaba a su amigo ruso.

\- Opino lo mismo.- Apoyó Avellaneda lo dicho anteriormente.

\- Yo también.- Alegó Lyudmila.

Poco después, salieron todos de allí, había volver al trabajo y en especial de que dejaran a Anatoly con su redacción de libros, pero lo que Bartolomé había dicho con anterioridad, llevó a que el ruso quedara bastante pensativo al respecto, sobre todo por la posible unión entre Leni y Alexander.

\- _"Tal vez ella acepte que su familia no sobrevivió al ataque, aunque aún se guarden esperanzas, si eso llegara a pasar, yo creo que tal vez ella acepte vivir aquí con el Emperador y hasta se forme una Dinastía en estas tierras".-_ Pensó Anatoly, mientras que tomaba asiento y comenzaba con un futuro libro suyo, el cual iba a ser llamado _"La Dinastía Eterna"._

* * *

El Emperador permanecía en el Cementerio, arrodillado y sin darse cuenta de que alguien iba caminando hacia él, sus pisadas se oían por el sendero cubierto de nieve pero él estaba concentrado en la oración hacia sus muertos, hacia su familia, estaba distraído y en aquel momento, aquella personaje de sobre todo gris se detuvo ante él.

\- Sabía que iba a encontrarlo aquí, Su Majestad.- Dijo una voz conocida y Alexander se encontró con aquel hombre mayor proveniente de Berlín, Alemania.

\- Doctor Steiner, ¿qué le trae por aquí?.- Preguntó el joven, quien reconoció su voz y se levantó tras hacerse la "Señal de la Cruz".

\- He estado ocupado y recién acabo de salir de una operación en el hospital. Venga, Mi Señor, sentémonos en ese banco.- Le dio sus noticias y se dirigieron hacia uno de los bancos de plaza que estaban allí.

Ambos tomaron asiento, mientras que observaban la bella Ciudad Imperial, la Capital de Bosnia-Herzegovina bajo el manto de nieve que caía y su belleza que se alzaba por los Cielos.

\- ¿No son hermosas estas tierras imperiales, Alexander?.- Preguntó Steiner con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

\- Lo son, Doctor, lo son, aquí y ahora, para siempre y para el Futuro, este Mundo apenas se está reconstruyendo de la desgracia caída por culpa de esos imbéciles del Norte que se llenaron la cabeza con agitar el avispero de Corea del Norte, si eso hubiera sido evitado, las cosas no serían como ahora.- Sostuvo Alexander, mirando con furia la tragedia del Pasado.

\- Sí...lo sé...- Dijo el alemán, quien comenzó a toser.-

\- ¿Está bien, Doctor Steiner?.- Preguntó Alexander, al ver toser muy fuerte.

\- Estoy bien, la verdad que ese maldito Cáncer de pulmón me intentó matar pero gracias a la cura que desarrollamos, sin dársela a las corporaciones médicas, podremos salvar más vidas para el Futuro, pero no se preocupe por mí, Su Majestad, yo estoy bien, decidí dejar de fumar.- Sostuvo Steiner, ya que él se había recuperado de aquella enfermedad que durante mucho tiempo le había causado el cigarrillo por la muerte de su hijo mayor en la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

\- Ha hecho bien, pero, ¿por qué ha venido aquí ahora? ¿pasó algo?.- Quiso saber Alexander en conocer el verdadero motivo de la visita del alemán a la Capital Imperial.

\- De hecho sí, sí lo hay.- Respondió Steiner y mostró de su maletín un folio marrón en donde habían fotos y mapas.- La 41* Flotilla Rusa estuvo rastreando en el Pacífico junto con las dos Coreas, Japón e Irán, registrando cada isla del mismo sitio, buscando a la familia de Leni, pero por desgracia, no hemos encontrado nada aún. Estos mapas y las cruces son las islas que recorrimos y nada, las peinamos de arriba para abajo, aún nos quedan varias más, pero los Almirantes creen que el sitio del hundimiento del barco pudo haberse producido en las cercanías o en las Islas del Archipiélago de Hawai, sobre todo Hilo o por el Mar de Salomón, inclusive en las Islas Marshall.- Le mostró Steiner las posibilidades de encontrar vida a la Familia Loud o de lo contrario, prepararse para el mal trago.

\- El barco fue atacado cuando estaba a más de 500 kilómetros fuera de las costas de California, puede ser que estén en Hawai, si ellos sobrevivieron, pueden estar allí, no creo que hubieran podido llegar a las Islas Marshall, los separa una buena distancia y además esas están infestadas de tiburones, en especial el Tiburón de Punta Blanca.- Remarcó Alexander los problemas para aquella gente, en especial si hubieran quedado a la deriva.

\- Los aviones y helicópteros recorren el Pacífico y siguen hallando restos de personas fallecidas o algún que otro sobreviviente en una balsa pero hasta ahí. Ampliaremos más la búsqueda hasta llegar a las Filipinas inclusive.- Señaló Steiner.

\- Me parece perfecto, adelante.- Le autorizó el Emperador aquella orden y de ahí se levantaron del banco.

Ambos estuvieron caminando hacia el coche que había traído a Steiner hasta el Cementerio, había silencio allí pero el berlinés sabía muy bien lo que pasaba por la mente del Emperador en aquellos momentos.

\- ¿Aún no se ha enterado?.- Preguntó el berlinés.

\- En cualquier momento se dará cuenta.- Respondió Alexander y Steiner permaneció en silencio.

\- No podemos permitir que sepa la verdad, aún conservamos la esperanza de hallar a su familia, pero si ella descubre o alguien le dice, de forma errónea, que su familia murió, no quisiera imaginarme las consecuencias. Su Majestad, evite a cualquier precio que ella sepa la verdad.- Pidió el hombre mayor, depositando en el Emperador aquella tarea.

Sabía que no podía rechazarlo, aún a regañadientes, pero tampoco quería tener problemas, así optó por hacer caso a aquel consejo de Steiner. Acto seguido, se subió al coche y partieron con rumbo a la mansión.

* * *

La noche había caído, Alexander había vuelto temprano a la misma, pero estuvo ocupado con sus tareas como Emperador, en especial con la firma de documentos y demás, aún conservaba en su cabeza lo que le dijo Steiner, no debía decir nada, aún mientras que fuera doloroso, él tenía mentirle a Leni, darle "esperanzas" hasta que se supiera la verdad, si ella lo descubría, ¿quién sabía lo que podría pasarle?, pero a la vez tenía esos sentimientos hacia ella, podía sentir la calidez de la rubia cuando durmió a su lado, ¿se volvería a repetir lo mismo?.

Tal vez ocurriría, ya que después de cenar, Alexander se había ido a dormir pero para su sorpresa, alguien tocó a su puerta, llamando su atención, así que salió de su cama y fue hasta la misma, abriéndola y para su sorpresa, se encontraba a Leni con aquella muñeca en sus brazos.

\- Leni.- Dijo el bosnio, al verla de nuevo allí.

\- Pido disculpas, Alex, pero me da miedo dormir sola en mi habitación, no me acostumbro, yo dormía con mi hermana Lori en nuestra habitación pero sin ellos, me siento rara, ¿puedo dormir contigo hasta que me acostumbre?.- Pidió ella, disculpándose por actuar como una niña pequeña, pero aún así, él podía ver y sentir el miedo que tenía ella por el destino incierto de los suyos.

Inmediatamente, él la abrazó con ternura, llevándola a la cama.

\- Adelante, no hay problema, puedes dormir conmigo todo lo que quieras.- Le hizo esa promesa, mientras que ella se acurrucaba contra la almohada de su lado izquierdo y él iba por la derecha.

\- Gracias, Alex.- Le agradeció ella y de ahí lanzó una pregunta que quería hacerle.- Oye, Alex, ¿es...es cierto lo que dicen? ¿tú eres un Ángel de verdad?.- Quiso saber la chica.- Como que me contaron que los Ángeles acompañan a la gente, la aconsejan, no las dejan solas, yo la verdad siento que tú lo eres, porque nunca me has dejado sola, me has dado tu apoyo y consejo. La verdad que siento que un Ángel me tocó y me llevó a sonreír de nuevo.- Sostuvo la chica rubia esa teoría, acurrucándose ahora contra el pecho del Emperador, abrazándolo junto con la muñeca que llevaba encima, surgiéndose en el sueño de Morfeo, mientras que estaba en los brazos de aquel "Ángel".

\- Jejeje, gracias, Leni, pero...- Iba a decirle el chico.

\- No quiero perder a mi Ángel, tú lo eres, eres mi Ángel de la Guarda. Nunca me dejes, ¿sí?.- Pidió la chica, dejando sorprendido al bosnio y de ahí, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, abrazada a él, caía profundamente dormida, sin soltarse del joven.

Hubo un minuto de silencio largo, Alexander sintió esas ganas de llorar porque se sentía triste por dentro, le estaba mintiendo con respecto a que encontraría viva a su familia, pero con las probabilidades en su contra, solo podía esperar a que hubiera algún milagro, por otra parte, las mismas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, pero éstas eran de felicidad, ya que la abrazó con ternura antes de caer rendido por el sueño.

\- _Te lo prometo, siempre estaré a tu lado para protegerte como tu Ángel Guardián. Seré tu Ángel, tu Protector.-_ Respondió el bosnio, acurrucando a la chica y finalmente él también caía dormido por el cansancio de aquel día largo.

* * *

 **Hermoso momento, ¿no lo creen?. Por desgracia, todo momento así tiene su desgracia, la mentira no puede permanecer por mucho tiempo en las sombras. En el capítulo que viene, titulado "Visita a la Capital Imperial y la verdad sale a la luz", verán la reaccionó de Leni y el colapso del engaño, ¿cómo lo tomará?. Eso lo veremos en el próximo episodio.**

 **Saludos para Pinguisor 3003, RCurrent y Guestdom. Ya esta historia entra en momentos finales, así que a prepararse, ¿quieren sorpresas?. Las van a tener :3.**

 **Cuídense y que tengan un buen día Miércoles de mi parte.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: La calma antes de la tormenta** Esa noche, el Emperador había dormido muy poco, Leni estaba acurrucada contra su pecho, no lo soltaba por nada en el Mundo, en su mente le perseguían muchas cosas sobre el tema de cuando llegara el momento de decirle la verdad, de desenmascarar la mentira, ahí tendría que soportar las consecuencias. No sabía cómo reaccionar en aquellos momentos, miró a la rubia Loud, la _"Última de su especie"_ , la última chica fértil de EEUU, la única persona que había sobrevivido a ese "Holocausto Nuclear" y que había perdido a su familia, yacía dormida a su lado, no se soltaba por nada en el Mundo, quería estar con él, sus mejillas estaban coloradas, bajo el color carmesí, tenía sus cabellos desatados y eso le daba un toque más bonita y dulce, parecía una pequeña niña que estaba en los brazos de su hermano mayor junto con la muñeca, cosa que le llevaba a imágenes de su Pasado, de su niñez perdida.

Durmió muy poco tiempo y de ahí se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose hacia un sitio para poder pensar, estar a solas, por lo cual salió despacio de allí, no sin antes acomodar a Leni para que no se despertara de golpe. Estaba por irse pero se volteó, aquella palabra pasaba por su cabeza, _"maldita sea"_ , la estaba usando como si fuera un juguete, una muñeca que luego guardaría en el baúl y nunca más volvería a jugar con ella. Se mordió los labios, sentía una mezcla, un mix de culpas, angustia, bronca y demás, aún recordaba el momento en que ella le dijo si él era _"un Ángel de verdad_ ", nunca se consideró un Dios ni nada, seguía los lineamientos de los Emperadores Bizantinos y del Sacro Imperio Romano-Germánico, en donde tenía que gobernar para el pueblo, llegar al bien común, sin embargo, con Leni parecía que actuaba como un Dios, ¿qué estaba haciendo?. Eso no estaba en lo que tenía en mente, en sus proyectos, debía corregir eso pero parecía estar atormentado por el Pasado.

\- _"Mírala, ¿no es una belleza esta chica?. Deberías hacerla tuya".-_ Le decía una de sus dos partes.

\- _"¡No!, ella sufrió, perdió a su familia, no voy a ir por ese camino, seré un enfermo mental si le hago algo así".-_ Se negó el bosnio, mientras que abría la puerta y se iba de allí hacia su estudio, el cual se hallaba en la Biblioteca de la segunda planta.

* * *

Leni permaneció sola en la habitación del Emperador, durmió plácidamente, sin embargo, al levantarse, se encontró con que no había nadie por allí, ¿en dónde estaba el joven escarlata?. Miró por todas partes pero nada, afuera estaba nevando, eso la emoción y pegó un salto de la cama para ver la nieve, ya la había visto antes a su llegada a Sarajevo, pero no mucho, así que se dirigió hacia la ventana y estampó la mirada, le encantaba, veía a los niños jugar con la misma, haciendo muñecos de nieve, a lo lejos podía oír en la Capital Imperial el sonido de las Campanas de las Iglesias, el Cuerno de las Sinagogas y el Llamado de las Mezquitas junto con la vida que resurgía en aquellos pueblos del Este de Europa.

\- " _Es tan bello, pero...".-_ Pensó ella, mientras que buscaba con la mirada al bosnio, el cual no estaba, ¿en dónde podía estar?.-

Justo en aquellos momentos, la chica sintió que alguien llamaba a la puerta, fue hasta allí y la abrió, encontrándose con la Teniente Primera Spalkov de Ucrania, la cual se quedó sorprendida de verla allí.

\- Señorita Leni, ¿qué hace en la "Habitación del Emperador"?. No importa, venga, él le está esperando.- Le invitó ella.

\- ¿En dónde está?.- Preguntó la chica y la ucraniana le tomó de las manos, llevándola hacia afuera de la mansión, en donde el joven la estaba esperando con un coche de color negro.

Se quedó sorprendida, el Emperador no vestía esas prendas del Siglo XVI, sino más bien su uniforme militar negro y de Oficial, el cual le quedaba muy bien, haciendo sonrojar a la americana y despertando una sonrisa en Spalkov al respecto.

\- _¿Le gustas?.-_ Preguntó con un aire de picardía en su voz.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No, ¿cómo...?! Yo...- Quedó Leni helada, tartamudeando, haciendo reír a la peli negra de Ucrania.

El Emperador se acercó a ella y le tomó de las manos.

\- ¿Quieres venir conmigo a Sarajevo, de paseo?.- Le invitó a esa "cita".

¿Era una cita? ¿Spalkov estaba en lo cierto en sus palabras?. Leni no dijo nada, estaba sorprendida, sonrojada, mientras que la ucraniana sonreía y acertaba en su predicción, la rubia no sabía qué decir ante la persona que le había dado techo pero que todavía no conocía sobre el destino de su familia.

* * *

No parecía haber mucha charla en el coche, Leni parecía estar entusiasmada, ya que estaban llegando hacia Sarajevo, la Capital Imperial, ésta había recuperado el color, la vida tras la "Guerra de los Balcanes" que tuvo lugar en los Años 90, parecía haber dejado atrás su Pasado trágico y con ello se vivía y respiraba la paz, antiguamente fue conocida como la "Jerusalem de la Europa Balcánica", ahora volvía a recuperar ese apodo, ese bello título que le correspondía, tanto en los factores étnicos, culturales y religiosos, esa magia que se había ido por el conflicto bélico, se hallaba de regreso.

\- Hermoso, ¿no crees?.- Preguntó Alexander, señalando a la rubia las bellas construcciones que habían allí, los monumentos y en especial los museos, zocos y calles, gente que paseaba, turistas, vecinos, locales, todos se conocían allí, era toda una hermandad, un mosaico.

\- Sí, es increíble.- Respondió Leni, mientras que el coche se detenía y el Emperador se bajaba para abrirle la puerta y tomarle de la mano.

La rubia se sonrojó de nuevo pero lo ocultó, no quería ser vista por el joven escarlata. Justo en aquellos momentos, una persona se acercó hacia los dos jóvenes, éste tenía cabellos pelirrojos y traje negro.

\- ¡Alexander!.- Le llamó aquella persona y Spalkov frunció el ceño al reconocer a ese muchacho.

\- Maldita sea.- Bufó la ucraniana por la bronca.

\- ¿Quién es ese?.- Preguntó el chófer del coche negro de Alexander, el cual era un cadete.

\- William Turner, un periodista de la CNN de EEUU, hizo informes falsos sobre el Imperio del Este, diciendo que nosotros teníamos armas químicas, por eso lo arrestamos cuando la OTAN fue derrotada en la Batalla de Sbrenica.- Respondió Spalkov.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que esté aquí?.- Quiso saber el cadete.

\- Es un cáncer ese imbécil, no sé cómo Alexander no lo mandó a fusilar, pero le tuvo clemencia.- Alegó la ucraniana, mientras que tomaba unos lentes negros.

Turner se acercó hacia el bosnio y la rubia, a la cual saludó con pura picardía y le llamaba la atención aquella muchacha, la cual era menor en la edad del Emperador escarlata.

\- Ehh, Su Majestad, anda saliendo con jovencitas, vaya, tremendo gusto.- Alegó el pelirrojo, cosa que llevó a que Spalkov apretara los dientes con fuerza.

\- No, déjalo, espera, ¡Spalkov, para!.- Intentó el cadete en detenerla.

\- ¿Le puedo hacer unas preguntas?.- Intentó hacerle una entrevista, pero ya Alexander lo miró mal.

\- No, gracias, estoy de...- Respondió pero fue tarde, si algo que era conocido en Turner, era que ese tipo no tenía ni una sola gota de paciencia.

\- ¡Solo serán unas muy pocas! ¡Su Majestad, ¿cómo ve esta relación con la chica?! ¡¿Cuál es su nombre?!.- Comenzó con el primer bombardeo de preguntas, mientras que Leni se sentía un tanto incómoda.

\- Me llamo Leni Loud y provengo de EEUU, soy de Royal Woods, Michigan.- Respondió ella, forzando una sonrisa, a pesar de los nervios.

\- ¡Oh, Royal Woods, yo crecí allí y luego me mudé a Nuevo México!.- Exclamó Turner, dándole la mano, sacudiéndola como si fuera una muñeca.- Dime, Leni, según me han dicho mis fuentes, tú eres la única sobreviviente del hundimiento del barco en el que viajabas con tu familia, responde a esta pregunta, ¿qué se siente considerada como la "Última de su especie"?.- Aquello fue el primer disparo hacia el secreto de la investigación, ahora la mirada de Spalkov era de poder darle una paliza a ese tipo, el cual estaba metiéndose en donde no debía.

\- ¿A qué se refiere con la "Última de su especie"?.- Preguntó Leni, confundida y un tanto intrigada.

\- ¿No lo sabes?.- Dijo el periodista y de ahí la tomó de los hombros.- Tú eres...- Iba a decirle, pero en ese momento llegó la ucraniana junto con tres miembros de la "Policía Imperial", quienes agarraron a Turner.

\- ¡Ya has hecho muchas preguntas, ¿acaso no sabes que estás en Tierras Imperiales y hay reglas?! ¡¿Lo sabías?!.- Preguntó la mujer, roja de la furia y de ahí los agentes agarraron al periodista.

\- ¡Oigan, no pueden hacerme esto! ¡Tengo derechos, ¿lo saben?! ¡Leni Loud es la "Última de su especie"! ¡Tú eres la única fértil en tu suelo!.- Gritaba aquel hombre, mientras que se lo llevaban a las celdas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué se lo llevan?.- Quiso saber Leni.

\- Nada, no lo escuches.- Pidió Alexander, tomándole de la mano, sacándola de allí.

\- Pero ¿qué quiso decir con eso sobre mí?.- Preguntó la rubia ante el "título" que llevaba consigo.

\- Ya te dije, no es nada, solo busca que alguien le de un poco de atención, jamás debí haberle dado permiso para quedarse aquí.- Alegó el bosnio, pero aquel joven seguía gritando.

\- ¡Tengo mis derechos, esa chica está siendo engañada! ¡¿Por qué sale el Emperador con ella?! ¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué no es un poco mayor para salir con una menor como ella? Jajajaja, esa sería una buena nota para mi diario.- Preguntaba y luego se burló aquel americano, quien despertó la furia de Spalkov, la cual se lo llevó hasta unos callejones junto con los policías.

* * *

\- Escúchame bien, ¡¿dejarás de comportarte como el idiota que eras en EEUU?! ¡¿Quieres saber una cosa?! ¿Lo quieres saber?.- Preguntó la peli negra, poniendo a aquel hombre contra la pared.

\- No, la verdad que no tengo ganas de oírte, solo hacía mi trabajo.- Se defendió aquel joven.

\- ¿A sí? ¿"Hacías tu trabajo"? ¡Molestabas al Emperador, él tiene 20 años y esa 18, ¿qué tiene?!.- Exclamó la chica, quien estaba harta de esa persona.

\- Nada, solo era un chiste y...- Iba a decir, pero se tuvo que callar.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? Eres peor que el Cáncer, no sé cómo es que Alexander te perdonó la vida, tú tienes una deuda con él, por gente como tú, basuras como tú, perdí a mi hermano Yuri en la Batalla de Sbrenica, él era Capitán de Infantería y murió combatiendo a los malditos invasores yanquis como tú. Mis padres pasaron por depresión tras su muerte y yo soy la única que les queda, así que será mejor que te comportes como debes, dejas de actuar como el zopenco que eras allí en tu tierra y te acostumbras a nuestras leyes y las respetas, sino serás expulsado. Vuelves a hablar con Leni sobre la confidencialidad de su vida y te juro que seré yo quien te expulse de aquí.- Advirtió Spalkov y ordenó soltarlo bajo advertencia de no volver a acercarse más a Leni y al Emperador.

* * *

Alexander decidió continuar, reanudar el paseo con Leni, pero para la rubia Loud, aquellas palabras del periodista todavía retumbaban en su cabeza, ¿a qué quería llegar? ¿Por qué ese "título" para ella?. Aquella muchacha era muy inocente pero cuando una pregunta le hacía eco en la mente, era allí donde salía a buscar lo que necesitaba al respecto.

\- Leni, ¿estás bien?.- Le preguntó el bosnio, pero ella se quedó atrás.- ¿Leni?.- Volvió a llamarla, pero la joven estaba callada.

- _"¿La Última de su especie?" ¿A qué querrá llegar ese sujeto?.-_ Pensó la chica, mientras que Alexander se le acercaba.

\- ¿Estás bien?.- Preguntó de nuevo y ella salió de su trance.

\- ¿Cómo? Sí, sí, estoy bien, disculpa, me distraje, yo...Alex, ¿tú no me estarás engañando? ¿No me estás ocultando nada?.- Quiso saber la rubia y aquellas preguntas eran como cuchillas que atravesaban el corazón y el alma del Emperador.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con ocultarte algo?. Leni,yo nunca te haría eso, lo juro.- Respondió Alexander, poniendo sus manos sobre las mejillas de la rubia, sonriéndole pero por el tono de voz, éste parecía bastante acelerado, nervioso.

\- ¿Seguro?.- Volvió a preguntar, parecía que tenía un cierto hilo de inseguridad.

\- Te lo juro, nunca haría algo así.- Alegó el bosnio, sin dejar sostener sus manos y mirándola a los ojos, sin embargo, él desvió la mirada hacia otro lado

La mentira estaba cayendo, solo un golpe más y todo terminaba por salir a la luz, ¿qué haría ahora el Emperador para convencerla?.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí llega este capítulo, la verdad que quería empezar a ponerle un poco de suspenso, algo o mejor dicho alguien que comienza a hablar de lo que no debe y de ahí comienza a producirse el hundimiento del engaño, pero bueno, ¿qué les pareció?. Ya dentro de pocos días la iré terminando esta historia, prometo sorprenderlos más aún :).**

 **Saludos para RCurrent, Pinguisor 3003, Arokham y Guestdom, cuídense y buen fin de semana para todos :D.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Mentiroso** Leni Loud era alguien distraída, no era por algún problema suyo que tuviera en la cabeza, sino por simple Naturaleza, ella se emocionaba y cuando veía algo que le llamaba su atención, la chica no se alejaba de lo que sus ojos se habían posicionado, por lo tanto, estaba aferrada a aquello pero esta vez no fue así. Aquel periodista de EEUU, William Turner, éste había "filtrado" datos que ella quería saber, no podía sacarse de encima si lo que le había dicho era verdad o mentira, mientras que daba aquel paseo con el Emperador y su escolta, ella quería averiguar bien por lo ocurrido, por lo tanto, se acercó hacia Alexander para hablar con él.

\- Alex.- Le llamó ella al Emperador, el cual estaba contándole de la belleza arquitectónica de Sarajevo, deteniendo el relato.

\- ¿Sí, Leni? ¿Qué pasa?.- Preguntó el joven escarlata a ella.

\- ¿Por qué detuvieron a ese periodista?.- Quiso saber la chica al respecto sobre esa detención.

\- Leni, esa persona...- Iba a decirle el Emperador, pero Spalkov se adelantó para intentar calmar las aguas.

\- Esa persona reveló información clasificada, no debía violar ese "Protocolo de Seguridad".- Sostuvo la peli negra de Ucrania, quien estaba en posición de firmes ante el Emperador.

\- Sí, pero...pero...¿podría hablar con él?.- Pidió Leni, cosa que llevó a que Alexander sintiera que su corazón se detenía ante ese momento de tensión.

Spalkov no dijo nada, se quedó callada un buen rato ante la mirada de pedido y dudas de la rubia, quien deseaba averiguar sobre su familia.

\- Está bien, pero no te creas lo que dice ese tipo, es un mercenario, un maldito mal informador.- Permitió la ucraniana que Leni fuera a ver en la Central de la Policía Imperial de Sarajevo a Turner, el cual se hallaba detenido por cargos de "Revelar información privada".

\- Leni, escucha, ir a las Celdas de allí no es buena idea, ahí están encerrados muchos delincuentes que cometieron atrocidades, muchos fueron mercenarios de la OTAN y sembraron la muerte aquí, además de que están condenados a la "Pena de Muerte", una chica como tú no podrá sobrevivir allí.- Intentó Alexander en convencerla de que no hiciera nada tonto como ir a ver a esa persona.

\- Pero...- Intentó ella hablar.

\- Es una orden del Emperador, Leni, es mejor que te quedes aquí, con nosotros, nos haremos cargo de tu problema esta tarde.- Le dio Spalkov su palabra a la rubia de que todo iba a salir bien, sin embargo, las dudas se acumulaban sobre la mesa.

* * *

Estuvieron recorriendo Sarajevo, pero las dudas de Leni al respecto con lo que ese periodista quería contarle eran bastante acertadas, misteriosas, quería averiguar sobre el por qué la conocía y a qué se refería con "La Última de su especie", no podía quedarse con las ganas, así decidió escabullirse mientras que estaba el Emperador conversando con varias personas, ella había engañado a Spalkov y a sus Agentes diciendo que iba a "ir al baño" pero en realidad era para dirigirse hacia la Central de la Policía Imperial para averiguar sobre Turner.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarla?.- Preguntó uno de los policías que montaba guardia en la entrada de aquel edificio.

\- ¿Eh? Sí...emmm...busco a William Turner, soy..soy su sobrina.- Se presentó ella, aquel agente le pareció raro, sin embargo, al ser su primer día allí, la dejó pasar.

\- Adelante.- Dijo aquel hombre, mientras que Leni ingresaba en el edificio, preguntaba en la recepción y de ahí, dos policías la escoltaban hacia las celdas, en donde estaba Turner.

* * *

Allí estaba el periodista de EEUU, escribiendo en su diario al respecto por su detención y demás, cargando contra el gobierno imperial y pidiendo que la Embajada Norteamericana intercediera al respecto, sin embargo, él no sabía todavía del nuevo orden que estaba ocurriendo en aquellas tierras del Norte. Justo en aquellos momentos le llamó uno de los guardia-cáceles, el cual le trajo a Leni, alegando de que era su "sobrina".

\- Awwww, Leni, qué alegría verte por aquí.- Dijo aquel periodista.

\- Señor Turner, usted dijo que el Emperador "me está ocultando cosas" ¿a qué se refiere?. No tengo mucho tiempo.- Pidió la chica de que fuera rápido, el joven se sentó en su cama y se quedó en silencio.

\- Leni Loud, tú eres alguien que perdió a toda su familia en aquel hundimiento del barco en donde viajaban, el Imperio del Este te tiene como un "Trofeo", eres "La Última de su especie" por ser la única chica fértil que quedó en su tierra, por eso el Emperador te tiene a ti, en este sitio, sin poder escapar ni nada.- Le contó aquella persona, aunque gran parte de sus palabras estaban llenas de mentiras y engaños.

La rubia se aferró a los barrotes de la celda, ¿acaso estaba diciendo la verdad esa persona? ¿Alexander siempre le había mentido al respecto?-

\- ¿Cómo...cómo lo sabe? ¿Alexander tiene algo anotado?.- Quiso saber ella, sintiendo la angustia en su corazón.

\- Él tiene un diario en su oficina, siempre escribe en él. Allí podrás saber todo lo que buscas.- Sostuvo William, mientras que aparecían dos agentes y le indicaban que había terminado el horario de visitas, escoltándola afuera de la zona de celdas.- ¡Debes vivir, Leni, vive, por favor, te lo ruego, no creas las mentiras que el Emperador te ha dicho, te ha mentido, tiene sus secretos, debes desentrañarlos!.- Pidió aquel periodista, para que luego toda la zona de celdas quedara en el más puro de los silencios.

* * *

Leni había vuelto tras haber tenido ese encuentro con el norteamericano, Alexander ni se había dado cuenta, solamente habían sido unos pocos minutos y de ahí ella estaba de regreso con ellos, por lo que decidieron volver a la Mansión tras aquella caminata por Sarajevo. Podía verse en el rostro de la rubia la necesidad de saber toda la verdad, había una extraña seriedad en ella, todas esas frases como _"La última de su especie"_ y las mentiras que le habían dicho, parecía acercarse todo a un curso de colisión irreversible.

La vuelta a la mansión fue silenciosa, ella se había dirigido hacia su habitación para dormir, pero en realidad se escabulló para ir hacia el despacho, el estudio del Emperador, donde allí podía encontrar aquel diario importante. Encontró dicho lugar y comenzó a revisar por si lo hallaba guardado en alguna parte.

\- _"Como que podría estar aquí, ya sé".-_ Pensó ella y sacó un clip de sus cabellos, formando una ganzúa y abriendo el cajón del escritorio, allí había un diario de tapa dura, color negro, parecía de esos de la Edad Media o Moderna, además de tener el emblema imperial en su centro. Leni lo tomó y lo abrió, estaba escrito en bosnio y ruso, sin embargo, también lo encontró en inglés, permitiendo que ella pudiera entenderlo mejor.- ¿Qué es lo que me esconden aquí?.- Se preguntó y de ahí comenzó a leerlo.

 _"1 de Enero del 2017: ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!, finalmente la Tercera Guerra Mundial ha terminado, me han llegado reportes de la derrota de la OTAN en las zonas del Caucaso, los norteamericanos y otros Ejércitos se han rendido en Grozny, la Capital de Chechenia, bajo un intento desesperado de convencer a los Separatistas Chechenos para que sembraran el caos como lo hicieron en el Pasado, sin embargo, la "Policía Fiscal Rusa" se ha hecho con el control y los terroristas han sido apresados, por orden del Presidente Ramzán Kadyrov, no se va a permitir ningún foco de Wahabismo en estas tierras imperiales, por lo tanto, estas personas y sus militares extranjeros permanecerán presos en Sarajevo hasta que se decida finalmente qué se hará con ellos._

 _Por otro lado, he sido informado al respecto sobre la destrucción de las grandes ciudades de EEUU por las bombas nucleares de Corea del Norte, hubieran escogido la paz antes de molestar el avispero. No mostraré ni una lágrimas por los políticos norteamericanos muertos, solo por los miles de civiles que han muerto injustamente por culpa de ellos._

 _Estamos de fiesta, pero ¿no puedo sentirlo dentro de mí?. No sé qué me pasa, quiero unirme al festejo pero por otro lado, me opongo a ello, he luchado en tantos frentes del Este de Europa que ahora solo puedo sentir que me siento vacío por completo, pero sé que mis acciones sirvieron para proteger a mi gente, a mis Camaradas, a los pueblos que dependen de mí, como su Emperador, no como un Dios, sino como su Gobernante que los necesita, no puedo dejar solo a los Balcanes, este Nuevo Mundo debe comenzar de cero, como lo fue tras el final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y la Guerra Fría en el Pasado._

 _29 de Enero del 2017: He sido llamado para ir a una reunión importante en San Francisco, sé de lo que se trata, yo me he estado haciendo el que no sabía nada al respecto, pero lo reconozco: Es esa chica, "La Última de su especie" como la han denominado los científicos que están allí: Su nombre es Leni Loud, viajaba con su familia en un crucero de evacuación, saliendo del Estado de California justo antes de la caída de los misiles nucleares norcoreanos, a más de 2000 kilómetros de las costas homónimas, fueron atacados por un submarino enemigo, dicen que fue de Corea del Norte y que en el interin, toda su familia pereció en las explosiones registradas, siendo ella la única que sobrevivió...¿Por qué lo hicieron?. Yo no puedo decir nada al respecto, nuestra relación con Pyongyang es muy fuerte, sin embargo...sin embargo creo que esto se lo tendré que ocultar cuando la conozca, sí, es la mejor opción._

 _30 de Enero del 2017: He llegado a San Francisco, Estado de California, una de las pocas ciudades que sobrevivió a la radiación. La he visto, la he oído cantar, Dios, pobre alma atormentada, una preciosa muñeca, un bello rostro, una persona así no debe sufrir: Estaba en esa "isla" artificial, creada por los científicos para que pudiera sobrevivir. Me reuní con los Doctores Langer y Hess, ellos me explicaron lo que debía hacer si me la llevaba a la Capital del Imperio: No debe saber la verdad, aunque me duela en lo más profundo de mi corazón, debo mentirle a ella, decirle que estamos buscando a su familia pero que en realidad se sabe que están muertos, nadie pudo haber sobrevivido al hundimiento de ese navío, salvo ella, Leni es la prueba viviente de que Dios le dio una nueva oportunidad para que viviera, pero yo me pregunto en dónde estaba Él para con su familia...sí, lo sé, soy Católico pero quiero saber de eso, igualmente, volviendo al punto de arriba, no puede saber la verdad, debo entretenerla al máximo pero me preocupa que cuando llegue aquí, se tope con alguien de Royal Woods, Michigan, ya que aquí hay una pequeña "colonia" de norteamericanos que se vinieron a vivir aquí cuando estalló el conflicto, algunos proceden de esa ciudad como también del Noreste, el Sur, el Medio Oeste, el Oeste y el Noroeste de EEUU, me preocupa el "Tercer Cordón", los del Medio Oeste, si le dicen algo, encima que está esa rata de William Turner, no sé por qué le perdoné la vida, esa serpiente venenosa podría alterarla, ponerla nerviosa. Si llega a molestarla o a revelar cualquier dato privado y secreto, no me quedará más opción que encerrarlo en la Central de la Policía Imperial. Es una medida cruel, lo sé, pero no puedo permitir que él o cualquier otro la asuste, ella es muy frágil._

 _Parte II del 30 de Enero del 2017: No sé por qué, pero además de llorar por esa chica, siento raro dentro de mí, es una emoción, un sentimiento de tenerla conmigo, de que no sufra, sin embargo, tengo que hacerme cargo de que se olvide de su familia, uno no puede vivir apegado al Pasado, ya que tendrá consecuencias irreversibles. Tal vez mis Agentes publiquen un informe de que no hay sobrevivientes tras el hundimiento del barco. Nadie puede sobrevivir en las aguas del Océano Pacífico tanto tiempo, a menos de que sea un Milagro como ella, pero el resto no, esas zonas están infestadas de tiburones y hay islas donde todavía se encuentran caníbales, en las cuales no me atrevo a mandar tropas allí, es mejor que viva con esto: Su familia murió..."_

Leni, en aquellos momentos, dejó de leer el diario, estaba completamente destrozada por dentro, sentía una gran pesadez, una tristeza insuperable que la estaba destruyendo como si fuera una casa en medio de un tornado o un huracán, las lágrimas caían por sus ojos: Aquella persona en la que le había dado su palabra, la había engañado, Turner tenía razón: El Emperador era un mentiroso.

En aquellos momentos, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Alexander, el cual no dijo nada, estaba sorprendido de verla allí, vio el diario suyo y el cajón abierto, Leni retrocedió, ¿la había escuchado?.

\- Leni, ¿qué...qué haces aquí?.- Preguntó el bosnio y ella tomó el diario, arrojándolo como si fuera una piedra contra él, provocando que trastabillara y casi se cayera al piso, pero se agarró de la puerta.

\- ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?: Ya lo descubrí todo, me mentiste, como que...- En ese momento, se calló por un segundo, no iba a usar esa muletilla suya.- ¿qué es lo que siento? Siento que estoy siendo prisionera, una esclava en donde me engañan todo el tiempo: Tú, Spalkov, Anatoly, Lyudmila, Víctor, todos ellos me han mentido.- Comenzó ella a levantar la voz y siendo oída por unos Soldados que estaban por allí.

\- Leni, no es lo que tú piensas, Turner es un mentiroso...- Intentó hacerla entrar en razón, pero la rubia le dio una bofetada muy fuerte en el rostro.

\- ¡SU MAJESTAD!.- Gritó Spalkov, la cual entró corriendo y vio aquella agresión.- ¡¿Qué has hecho, Leni?! ¡Al Emperador no se le puede hacer algo así!.- Quiso saber la peli negra ucraniana, mientras que veía aquel incidente.

\- ¡No quiero que nadie más se meta! ¡Déjenme sola! No...¡es más, me voy de aquí, me regreso a Royal Woods!.- Finalizó la chica, harta de todo el engaño.

\- ¡Royal Woods está destruido, ¿acaso no lo entiendes?! ¡Tu sociedad en la que tú naciste, está muerta!.- Gritó Alexander, levantándose del piso y encarando a la rubia.

Leni no lo escuchó, simplemente cerró la puerta de su habitación con fuerza y se tiró sobre la cama, lloró un buen rato. Vio en su mesa de luz, una foto en la que aparecían ella y toda su familia reunida en la casa por las Fiestas de Navidad y Año Nuevo, ahora estaba sola, sin importar lo que pasara, se había caído toda esa cortina para evitar que se enterara de ello.

Inmediatamente comenzó a empacar, la puerta estaba entre abierta, mientras que ella guardaba sus cosas, Alexander ingresó en aquel sitio para intentar hablar con ella, iba a hacer el intento.

\- Leni, por favor, no lo hagas, solo...- Intentó Alexander en convencerla, pero era tarde, ella estaba cegada por la frustración y el engaño.

\- ¿Que no haga qué? ¿Sabes una cosa, Alexander?. Tú no eres un Ángel para mí, eres un maldito Demonio, Turner tenía razón, tú solo me usaste.- Sentenció ella, quien le entregó la muñeca que se le había dado a la rubia cuando llegó a la mansión y que antiguamente había pertenecido a Natasha, la hermana mayor del bosnio, ahora la chica se estaba por ir.- Buena suerte, porque de seguro la necesitarás, yo me vuelvo a Royal Woods, no sé cómo pero volveré.- Sostuvo ella, yéndose de allí, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de desprecio al Emperador.

Jamás se había enojado con alguien, esto iba desde que era aquel líder del Este de Europa, sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, ante el desprecio que la chica hacía el anfitrión de aquella casa, éste reaccionó con furia.

\- ¡Bien, ¿quieres irte!? ¡Adelante, haz lo que quieras, los norteamericanos son todos iguales, solo viven para hacer cagadas que ellos mismos crean y no pueden solucionar, no saben pelear una guerra solos, siempre tuvieron que pedirle ayuda a sus "hermanos" porque se cagaban en los pantalones! ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Vete, sé feliz buscando comida entre los restos de Royal Woods! ¡¿Crees que me voy a poner a llorar porque te vas?! ¡Mejor para mí, tengo tantas cosas que hacer para esta gente, pero tú has sido un cáncer, un obstáculo! ¡Te di todo, abrí las puertas de esta mansión para ti ¿y así me lo agradeces?! ¡Está bien, no vengas luego llorando e implorando que te de la bienvenida! ¡Mejor vuelve, adelante, "Última de su especie"! ¡Vuelve y desaparece en tu "país"!.- Gritó el joven escarlata con furia hacia ella, mientras que se iba hacia afuera.

\- ¡Ojala que te mueras!.- Le deseó Leni, así de simple, dejó su marca sobre el Emperador, el cual se quedó en las puertas de la habitación, para luego verla irse de allí.

\- ¡No vuelvas nunca más!.- Redobló el bosnio su insulto hacia la chica, mientras que toda la mansión quedaba en silencio: Leni se había ido finalmente, volvería a Royal Woods.- Vete...No...Leni...por...por favor...lo siento...- Eso último como una flecha contra su corazón, se sentía mal ahora y con ver a la rubia irse de allí en uno de los autos que la llevaría a Royal Woods, no sabría cómo, sin dinero ni nada, tendría que ingeniárselas para poder volver a su hogar y encontrar a su familia.

* * *

En el estudio del bosnio, allí estaba el diario, el cual tenía más datos acerca de lo ocurrido, pero que la rubia Loud no había podido continuar por el dolor que sentía en su corazón.

 _"...Tengo Fe que su familia estará viva, tal vez pudieron subir a algún bote salvavidas, tal vez fueron rescatados por alguna embarcación de Oceanía, todo es posible. Pero si tuviera entre que obedecer y decir una mentira o la verdad, yo escogería la segunda opción, podrá enojarse u odiarme, pero solo quiero que sea feliz, nada más que eso".-_ Terminó aquel párrafo del diario de Alexander, mientras que se veía todo un escenario complicado, ahora que Leni se había ido y el Emperador quedaba adolorido por lo dicho, tenían que solucionar este problema inmediatamente.

* * *

 **Lamento mucho que no actualizara este fic, uff, se que lo tendría que haber terminado en Octubre pero ni llegué, la verdad que estoy agotado por los estudios y demás. El capítulo que viene será el penúltimo junto con el epílogo, muchas cosas pueden pasar en ello.**

 **¿Querían que se descubriera la verdad?. Jejeje, ahí la tienen pero de un modo distinto.**

 **Saludos para Transgresor 3003, RCurrent, Guestdom y los demás, nos vemos en el capítulo que viene y buen Sábado para todos ustedes.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Lo siento** Se había ido, ¿debía llorar? ¿debería hacerlo algo?. Ella se sintió "libre" por así decirlo, se había soltado de aquellas "ataduras" gracias a la ayuda de esa persona, ese periodista que estaba preso, había humillado al Emperador ante la gente que estaba a su alrededor, le había bombardeado con todo y provocado su furia, ¿le debía importar?. La respuesta era tan simple: No. No le tenía que importar nada, solamente dejar que las cosas pasaran, volvería a Royal Woods, "La Última de su especie" volvía a su tierra natal, destruida pero hallaría la forma de sobrevivir.

\- Es un estúpido.- Miró Leni por la ventana, sin saber que el chófer la estaba escuchando a todo momento.

\- Señorita Leni, entiendo que el Emperador le mintió pero lo hacía para protegerla, yo creo que debería darle una oportunidad.- Sugirió aquel hombre de cabellos negros.

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para ser la "esclava" de alguien que me engañó?. Viví en esa mansión por estos días, lo de la "isla" jamás me lo contó, es como si se hubiera burlado de mí completamente. ¿Sabe lo que es perder a una familia que te ama muchísimo? ¡¿Lo sabe?!.- Reaccionó ella, preguntando y elevando el tono de voz.

\- Yo perdí a mis padres en la Tercera Guerra Mundial, no solo a mis padres, también a mis hermanos y a muchos de mis parientes. Me uní a la "Guerra Patria" como le decíamos aquí, para defender nuestras tierras, nosotros no estábamos contra su pueblo, sino contra los políticos y Generales que los arrastraron a la confrontación.- Le explicó aquel militar, haciendo que ella retrocediera un poco por los dichos sobre estar solo en el Mundo.

Leni quedó callada, bajó la mirada, estuvo así un buen rato, mirando el piso, hasta que finalmente tomó sus dos maletas y habló nuevamente hacia el conductor del coche.

\- Pare aquí.- Pidió, deteniendo la marcha del vehículo.

\- ¿Aquí? Pero, Señorita Leni, no hay un pueblo en las cercanías, el próximo está a 30 kilómetros, además está nevando muchísimo, se va a perder.- Intentó el hombre en convencerla.

\- No me importa.- Sostuvo ella y se bajó del coche, saliendo a toda velocidad por la banquina de la ruta, perdiéndose en la tormenta de nieve que caía por Sarajevo.

El chófer entró en pánico, salió del vehículo y fue tras ella, tenía una linterna en sus manos y se guiaba por las pisadas que la rubia había dejado en la nieve, un rastro, una pista, pero la chica se había internado más a fondo, siendo "tragada" por aquel temporal que caía en esa parte de Europa Oriental.

\- ¡Señorita Leni, Señorita Leni! ¡Vuelva, por favor, es muy peligroso!.- Pidió el peli negro pero era tarde, no había señales de ella.- ¡Señorita! Carajo...- El hombre entró en pánico, en una situación así y debido al grado de fragilidad, aquel militar volvió al coche y llamó por teléfono a la Mansión.

* * *

Leni se había internado en aquella ruta pero debido a la poca visibilidad, producto de la tormenta desatada, ella se desvió, perdiéndose en los bosques, bajo aquella noche helada que podía significar su última en la Tierra, viviendo, respirando, siendo libre. Observaba aquellos páramos, no los conocía, podía oír a los lobos que aullaban en las montañas y la vida silvestre que estaba allí.

\- " _Genial, esto es genial".-_ Pensó ella, mientras que intentaba de buscar un sitio, como lo había hecho en la isla, en un lugar donde resguardarse y protegerse del frío. Sentía su cuerpo congelarse, titiritaba por el clima que hacía allí, buscó refugio en un hueco que había en un árbol, tenía consigo mucha ropa puesta para protegerse del frío pero ésta era solo una media defensa, pensaba que tal vez no tendría que haber dejado aquel coche.

Tenía que armar una fogata y calentarse, de lo contrario, ella iba a sufrir de hipotermia y moriría, así que buscó algunas ramas, comenzando con el trabajo, tenía muy poco tiempo.

* * *

\- Es una estúpida.- Sostuvo Alexander, quien estaba guardando su diario en el cajón de su escritorio.- Una reverenda estúpida, viniendo de su sangre, de los yanquis, en especial de sus antepasados ingleses, ¿qué puede uno decir al respecto?. De los que decían de que hasta recitar poesía era Pecado y se tenían que azotar, menudos imbéciles.- Siguió insultando a la rubia, cuando en aquellos momentos, el muchacho vio una hoja de papel reguardada en aquel mueble, la tomó en sus manos y lo desdobló.

Allí había un dibujo que había hecho su hermana mayor, en donde estaban ella, él, sus otras dos hermanas y su hermanito, en ella podía verse una frase que persistían, a pesar de estar incluso en los momentos más oscuros de su historia, ésta siempre levantaba la moral en todos: _"Nunca dejes que el Pasado se te adhiera a ti, vive el Presente para tener un buen Futuro"._

Justo en aquellos momentos, alguien tocó a la puerta, llamando la atención del joven, quien se estaba acordando de su familia, pero de ahí, salió de sus pensamientos para ver al que estaba allí.

\- Disculpe, Su Majestad, que lo interrumpa.- Pidió disculpas Anatoly, el cual estaba allí para hablar con él.

\- No pasa nada, ¿qué ocurre?.- Quiso saber el bosnio, mientras que tomaba asiento en su silla.

\- Señor, entiendo que esté molesto con Leni, pero hay cosas en la vida que uno tiene que hacer al respecto: Comprendo bien que no podía mentirle, pero hubiera sido mejor que lo supiera, de no haber mantenido el secreto bajo llave.- Dio sus consejos aquel historiador ruso, llevando a que el Emperador se acomodara en su asiento y lo mirara.

\- ¿Qué crees que intenté hacer, Anatoly? ¿Qué es lo que crees?.- Preguntó.- No podía mentirle, ¿sabes lo que sería eso? Yo...- Intentó hablar con seriedad, pero las emociones eran más fuertes, tenían "mayoría" en aquel "Parlamento" pero sintió una gran combinación: Dolor, tristeza, culpa, angustia, ¿qué más podía pasar allí?- L...Leni...¡Leni!.- Lloró el joven, se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho, la había engañado, no había podía decirle la verdad, ahora ya no había vuelta atrás para la disculpa.

* * *

\- Carajo, me...me...me estoy congelando...Dios...encima esta fogata no se puede encender del todo, estas ramas están humedecidas, no puedo...me...voy...ufff...Dios...por favor...- Pedía Leni, quien hacía un intento por encender el fuego pero no había forma. Una parte suya pedía de volver a la mansión pero la otra seguía con la furia contra Alexander por lo que había hecho con ella, de engañarla, mentirle y encima ocultarle la verdad.

Pensaba en su familia, en aquel conejo que había bautizado como "Lincoln", en honor a su hermano de cabellos blancos, en aquellas personas que le habían dado la bienvenida y ella simplemente les escupió, ahora maldecía a aquel periodista, William Turner, por qué tuvo que escucharlo, ¿acaso no hubiera sido mejor no ser "envenenada" por las mentiras de aquel hombre y continuar con su camino?. Podría haber otro modo de hallar a su familia, pero ahora no se podía, simplemente tenía que aceptar la realidad de las cosas: Ellos podían estar muertos y desde algún lugar, le estaban animando a que siguiera adelante, de que no se diera por vencida, sin embargo, el frío hacía cada vez más lenta su supervivencia, llegando casi al límite final.

* * *

Spalkov había ido muy apresurada para ver a Turner, el cual estaba detenido en las celdas, podían largar a aquella persona de allí, sin embargo, la ucraniana estaba muy molesta, sabía bien que esa persona muy ponzoñosa, así que ni más bien entró, lo agarró del cuello de su camisa, poniéndolo contra la pared, furiosa e impidiendo que escapar o pusiera alguna excusa respectiva.

\- ¡¿Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que tus artículos son ponzoñosos?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Cuántas veces?!.- Preguntó la mujer, quien no lo soltaba.

\- Oiga, tranquila, Oficial, yo no hice nada malo.- Se defendió el periodista.

\- ¡¿Que no hiciste nada malo?! ¡Claro que lo has hecho y uno muy grande: Leni se ha ido!.- Exclamó la ucraniana, la cual deseaba darle su merecido.

\- De nada servirá, además, yo solamente quería ayudarla.- Repuso el sujeto.

\- ¡Mentira! Le hiciste daño, parecía que te burlabas de ella.- Contra-atacó Spalkov, mientras que lo soltaba, ya que uno de sus Agentes la estaba llamando al respecto.

\- Solamente hacía mi trabajo, ¿acaso crees que una tonta como ella se fuera a perder?.- Quiso saber William, pero en aquellos momentos, ya al oír esa palabra tan ofensiva y llena de desprecio, Spalkov le dio un golpe en el estómago, sacándole el aire.

\- Así fue como cayó tu gobierno de genocidas: Por abrir la boca y sobrepasarse con sus palabras.- Dio ella la explicación verdadera por la caída de EEUU en el Pasado.- Debería darte vergüenza en cubrir a tus "Héroes" que vivían asesinando gente inocente en nombre de la "Democracia y Libertad", puras mentiras para robar y poner gobiernos títeres, pero ¿sabes qué?. Ahora estás en el territorio de Su Majestad, más te vale mantener esa nariz tuya fuera de los asuntos que no te pertenecen, de lo contrario, yo misma te haré sentir lo que es trabajar bajo temperaturas heladas.- Amenazó la ucraniana, quien ordenó que mantuvieran a William preso hasta nuevo aviso y que si intentaba hacer alguna estupidez, que fuera reportado inmediatamente a ella. Pronto, salió del edificio y corrió hacia el coche que la esperaba afuera.

Allí se encontraba su conductor, quien la llevó de regreso a la mansión, ya que había recibido una llamada importante.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Ok, ok, vamos para allá, para la Mansión, espera allí, Kodorov.- Pidió la ucraniana, ya que se había comunicado con el chófer que llevaba a Leni hacia el Aeropuerto de Sarajevo, pero ella se había bajado del vehículo y ahora estaba perdida en medio de la tormenta de nieve que se estaba desatando sobre el lugar.

* * *

\- Sí, enviaré a mis hombres para allá. Adiós.- Colgó Anatoly, su celular, ya que había recibido la misma llamada de Kodorov, el cual estaba manteniendo su posición en la ruta, debido a lo de Leni.

Alexander estaba secándose los ojos con un pañuelo de seda, se seguía sintiendo mal por lo que le había dicho a Leni, su sentimiento más profundo, era también su Pecado que llevaba consigo, ya que sentía algo por ella, no quería que nada malo le pasara, pero ¿qué podía hacer entonces?. Nada, ya conocía esa frase y debía dejarla ir, a pesar de ser la única chica de su región, en un país donde se estaba poblando de gente venida de Europa del Este, ahora iba a ser una nueva tierra, desconocida para ella y en donde buscaba a su familia.

\- Anatoly, Lyudmila, ¿creen que me sobrepasé al insultar a su gente?.- Preguntó el chico, mientras que la novia del historiador le daba otro pañuelo, ya que el que tenía estaba húmedo por todas las lágrimas que había derramado.

\- Señor, aún está a tiempo de que usted y ella se disculpen mutuamente, le sugiero que lo haga.- Aconsejó la chica, haciendo que el Emperador dejara de llorar y de ahí, los escuchara.

\- Es más, si usted siente algo por ella, debe decírselo sin miedo.- Añadió Anatoly.

\- Tienen razón, chicos, sin ustedes, no sabría cómo gobernar esto, los primeros días como Emperador me sentía insignificante, débil ante tanta gente, no sabía cómo dirigirme hacia ellos, de no haber sido por su ayuda, yo estaría atrapado en un "Loop Eterno" pero ahora es mi momento de ir "dejando el nido" y que tome mis decisiones y esto es lo que haré: Voy a hablar con ella, a detenerla, llamaré a Kodorov y le pediré que me deje hablar con Leni, luego...- En ese momento, mientras que daba aquellos pasos para salir adelante, entró uno de los Tenientes de Alexander, el cual estaba bastante preocupado.

\- Teniente Primero Yuri, ¿qué ocurre?.- Preguntó Anatoly.

\- Su Majestad, amigos, tenemos un grave problema: Spalkov llamó recién, habló con Kodorov, dice que Leni se bajó de su coche y que se perdió en la tormenta, está aguardando su posición en la ruta, a unos 9 kilómetros al Sur de la mansión.- Informó aquel hombre de 29 años y cabellos blancos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que se bajara?! ¡¿Y no la detuvo?!.- Preguntó Alexander con preocupación.

\- Fue más rápido, le siguió el rastro y todo, pero fue inútil, parece ser que está en los bosques, Señor.- Añadió como respuesta el Teniente Primero.

\- No podemos dejarla allí sola, morirá de hipotermia. Señor, este es el momento, debe organizar una partida.- Le aconsejó Anatoly.

El joven lo pensó a fondo, por lo cual, dejó de llorar y se puso serio al respecto.

\- Tienen razón: Teniente Primero Yuri Andrei.- Llamó el Emperador al peli blanco ruso.-

\- ¡Sí, Su Majestad!.- Acató el llamado para servir.

\- Vaya y reúnase junto con sus Soldados con Kodorov.- Impartió la primera orden.

\- Allí estaré.- Respondió el joven y ésta partió para aquella zona respectiva.

\- Llamen a la Policía y que pongan retenes en las rutas tanto para entrar como para salir de Sarajevo, de prisa.- Pidió Alexander a sus Secretarios, los cuales partieron inmediatamente para cumplir con esa orden.

\- ¿Usted qué hará, Señor?.- Preguntó Anatoly.

\- Voy para allá, llevaré a un par de Soldados de aquí e iremos a caballo por los bosques, la tormenta está aflojando un poco.- Respondió el bosnio, mientras que tomaba un abrigo muy largo y se lo colocaba para así salir afuera, reuniéndose con sus hombres y de ahí, partieron a todo galope hacia el Sur.

* * *

En aquella ruta, la nieve seguía cayendo, pero estaba calmándose la tormenta, los primeros en llegar fueron el Teniente Primero Andrei y sus hombres y mujeres, quienes instaron un retén en la zona, además de reunirse con Kodorov. Luego arribaron Spalkov junto con los Soldados que venían con Alexander a caballo.

\- ¡Buenas noches, Su Majestad!.- Saludó Kodorov con una venia militar, mientras que le daban un caballo y organizaban varias partidas.

\- Buenas noches, Cabo Kodorov, muy bien, dígame hasta donde siguió el rastro de Leni.- Respondió el Emperador al saludo y de ahí pidió que lo llevara hacia el sitio de la última posición de la rubia.

\- Fue hasta ese sendero, estoy seguro que Leni se adentró por el lado Este de los bosques.- Señaló el joven peli negro aquel camino.

\- Ok, aquí vamos. ¡Escuchen, vamos a entrar en los bosques, quiero que iluminen con esos reflectores, los caminos son muy estrechos, irán en grupos de a nueve!.- Impartió Alexander aquella orden y de ahí comenzaron a ingresar con los caballos y a pie, para rastrillar todo el lugar en busca de Leni.

* * *

La rubia estaba acurrucada contra el interior del árbol, tapándose como podía, el frío era intenso, por su cabeza pasaban cientos de recuerdos de su vida pasada en Royal Woods, la felicidad, el cariño de su familia, algún que otro "incidente" como por ejemplo aquella tonta pelea que tuvo con Lori por el vestido o cuando fue lo de la supuesta "mala suerte" de Lincoln, cosa que llevó a que la familia casi se separara por lo ocurrido, además de que tuvieran que pedir perdón al chico. Luego de eso, volvieron los tiempos de paz hasta el estallido de la guerra, el día que Royal Woods dejó de existir, convirtiéndose en polvo y escombros, como muchas otras ciudades del Medio Oeste de EEUU, la evacuación en California y luego...todo en blanco, apareciendo en aquella "isla" y luego aquella "Salvación" a manos de Alexander.

\- _Desearía haber podido despedirme de ustedes, pero nunca pude, los vi morir y ahora estoy de vuelta en este sitio, perdida, atrapada en la nieve, aquí moriré, será mi tumba, "La Última de su especie" que va a desaparecer.-_ Pensaba ella, viendo que se repetía lo mismo que la "isla", otra vez estaba sola, tenía la oportunidad de estar con gente que la protegía y todo, sin embargo la había desaprovechado y estaba sola, sin nadie más que ella misma. Se abrazó así misma por las piernas, bajando la mirada y llorando, recordaba aquella historia de aquel pájaro de Hawai que se había extinguido, ella iba a morir sola como aquella ave, sin nadie, atrapada.

En aquellos momentos, ella sintió que una voz la llamaba y hasta parecía ser cálida, la cual estaba a su lado.

\- _Leni.-_ Le llamaba aquella "persona".

\- ¿Quién está ahí?. Debo estar delirando.- Quiso saber la rubia, mirando hacia todas partes pero nada.

\- _Leni, no estás sola, nosotros nunca te dejaremos, siempre estaremos contigo.-_ Decía aquella voz, la cual se materializó y era Lincoln, el cual estaba a su lado junto con su familia.

\- Linky...Mama...Papa, chicas, ¡están bien! ¡¿En dónde están?! ¡Voy con ustedes!.- Pidió ella todos esos datos, su mente y su conducta inocente no la iban a dejar de fastidiar.

\- _Leni, tú debes seguir, tienes un Futuro por delante. Nosotros estamos bien, te estamos dando ese apoyo para que puedas continuar. Vive, sigue tus sueños, nunca te rindas, tú no estás sola. Te lo prometemos.-_ Le deseó el chico, antes de desaparecer con los suyos, dejándola sola nuevamente pero con un mensaje esperanzador.-

\- Linky, ¡LINKY, NO TE VAYAS, POR FAVOR, QUÉDATE CONMIGO, POR FAVOR, VUELVAN, NO ME DEJEN SOLA! No...no me dejen...¡NO ME DEJEN!.- Pidió ella, gritando a todo pulmón, mientras que se oía por todo el lugar donde estaban las partidas buscándola.

* * *

\- ¿Oyeron eso?.- Preguntó el Teniente Andrei.

\- Sí, vino de allí, en el Sureste- Apuntó Alexander y partió allí con el peli blanco y cuatro efectivos para ver si Leni estaba en ese sitio.-

Fue acompañado por aquellas personas, hasta que notaron un resplandor en las cercanías, el Emperador pidió que mantuvieran la posición en aquellos momentos hasta que él volviera, por lo tanto, avanzó hasta llegar hacia el árbol, en donde estaba la fogata encendida y con una cierta rubia que estaba dormida.

\- ¡Leni!.- Exclamó el joven escarlata, mientras que ingresaba en aquella "cueva" y la veía a "La Última de su especie", aquella chica que había perdido todo y que por una mentira quedó allí, abandonada, triste.

(Dreaming of Fiji, OST de "The Truman Show")

\- ¿Leni?.- Le volvió a llamar, pero parecía que la chica no respondía.- ¡Leni, vamos, despierta, por favor, Leni!.- Rogó el chico y él se quedó a su lado, abrazándola, cuidándola, intentando despertar en algún momento, dándole su calor corporal.

En aquellos momentos, los ojos de la rubia se abrieron y vio a aquella persona que estaba a su lado.

\- ¿Alex?.- Preguntó con la voz debilitada, ¿sería una ilusión? ¿estaría sufriendo de la hipotermia?.

\- Hola, Leni.- Le saludó el chico y no la soltó por nada en el Mundo.- Lo siento, discúlpame.- Pidió perdón por haberle mentido, por haberle ocultado información y en especial por todo el engaño sufrido.- Fui un tonto, debí haberlo dicho desde un principio pero no lo hice, fui débil, temía de que algo malo te pasara y cuando te enojaste, yo estallé y te deseé muchas cosas horrendas. Por favor, te pido que me disculpes por mi estupidez, yo solo quería protegerte.- Se disculpó con ella, mostrando ese arrepentimiento y la abrazó con fuerza, llorando, causando que ella también sintiera lo mismo, ya que había sido muy cruel al abofetearlo y desearle la muerte.

\- No...discúlpame a mí también, yo te deseé que te murieras, te dije muchas cosas feas y encima te di una bofetada. Yo...lo siento mucho de mi parte, solo quería...solo quería encontrarlos, ser feliz con ellos, volver a estar a su lado. Los extraño, Alex, los extraño un montón.- Mencionó la rubia, quien se apoyó contra el pecho del bosnio y lloró un montón, él la abrazó con ternura y no la soltó por nada en el Mundo.

\- Hay algo que podemos hacer los dos, Leni, pero antes que nada, ven, te llevaré a la mansión. Te prometo que todo saldrá bien.- Le juró el joven, tomándola del rostro, sonriéndole y secando sus lágrimas con un pañuelo para luego llevarla hacia donde estaban los demás, quienes recibieron con alegría de que Leni estaba bien y a salvo.

Pronto, emprendieron todos la vuelta y en el viaje hacia la mansión, la rubia se quedó dormida y abrazando a su Emperador Escarlata, el cual también sucumbió ante el sueño y se dejó caer en los brazos del Dios Morfeo del Sueño para así recuperar fuerzas tras un día y una noche muy agitadas.

* * *

 **Bueno, ahora solo queda el epílogo de este fic-homenaje. ¿Qué será lo que tiene pensado mostrarle Alexander a Leni? ¿Cómo será su futuro?. Eso lo verán en el capítulo que viene :3.**

 **Saludos para RCurrent y Transgresor 3003, nos vemos y buen Domingo para todos.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo Final: Una luz de esperanza** Leni se despertó, parecía haber sido un largo sueño en donde estuvo atrapada en una feroz tormenta de nieve, el frío y las bajas temperaturas que la habían acorralado en los bosques, ¿acaso fue un sueño todo esto?. Se levantó y miró a su alrededor, estaba de regreso en la Mansión Ivanisevic, todo estaba tan tranquilo, tenía a la muñeca que le habían dado, de parte de Alexander y su familia, en especial de su hermana mayor, en sus manos, abrazándola, mientras que en uno de los sillones yacía el Emperador, dormido, descansando, tapado con un largo abrigo que llevaba consigo para que no tuviera frío aquellos días de Invierno.

\- _"¿Qué pasó? Como que fue un sueño lo que tuve, pero me siento tan tranquila ahora, ¿por qué será?".-_ Pensó ella, mientras que se acostaba de vuelta en la cama, recostándose, cerrando los ojos hasta que en aquellos momentos sintió que alguien le daba un tierno beso en los labios, eran cálidos, esa unión alejaba el frío y traía el calor. La rubia abrió los ojos y se encontró con aquella persona que la había encontrado y salvado de morir congelada.

\- ¿Cómo estás, Leni? ¿Te sientes bien?.- Preguntó el Emperador a ella, sentándose a su lado y pasando su mano por su rostro.

\- Alex, ¿cómo...cómo llegué aquí?.- Quiso saber ella, un poco confundida, ya que había dormido bastante y estaba algo mareada.

\- Tranquila, nos diste un buen susto anoche y te encontramos, fue un Milagro que sobrevivieras al frío.- Le dijo Alexander a ella, pero en ese momento, los recuerdos de la rubia llegaron inmediatamente y chocaron: Recordó los momentos en que lo había maldecido, que se muriera por haberle mentido y engañado. Inmediatamente, sus ojos se humedecieron por las lágrimas.

(Reunion, OST de "The Truman Show")

\- Fui una tonta, Alexander, una tonta, yo...- Pidió ella disculpas, pero en el intento, el joven escarlata le puso un dedo sobre sus labios, deteniéndola.

\- No, tú no eres una tonta, yo soy el que debe disculparse: Te engañé, te mentí, no fui del todo honesto contigo porque una parte mía no quería perderte. Te quiero mucho como para verte sola y triste, igual cuando te vi en aquella "Isla". Fue tu canción la que me hizo ver lo que es el valor de una vida.- Dijo el chico, quien no dejaba de acariciar sus cabellos y su rostro.

Sentía remordimientos, tristeza, la había engañado, fue un tonto en no haberle dicho la verdad en aquellos momentos, si hubiera sido más precavido, las cosas no hubieran salido mal, en especial cuando la prometía que traería a sus padres con vida, toda su familia, sin embargo le había fallado. En aquellos momentos, el joven escarlata cayó y se aferró con fuerza a Leni, llorando a más no poder.

\- Yo solo quería protegerte del peligro que podía significarte si volvieras a Royal Woods. Pero es tu decisión, no la mía, yo no puedo detenerte, es tu vida.-Dijo el chico, dejando a que Leni escogiera su camino.

¿Qué camino elegir?. Leni había pasado mucho tiempo en aquella "isla" sola, sin nadie, acompañada por aquel conejo que ahora estaba a su lado en la habitación suya, le costaba creer que había vivido toda esa experiencia, su mente hacía toda una batalla campal por ver la decisión que tomaría al respecto. Miró a Alexander, él se había arrepentido de la mentira que le había dicho, sin embargo, ella se levantó de la cama, se vistió y tomó al conejo en sus manos.

\- Vamos a afuera, me gustaría discutirlo tranquilo allí.- Pidió la rubia, quien con una sonrisa, le extendió la mano hacia el Emperador, el cual se secó las lágrimas y fue con ella hacia los exteriores.

* * *

Dicen que estar al aire libre ayuda a pensar, a mejorar la mente, a despejar el dolor y a quitarse los malos pensamientos, eso era lo que estaban haciendo Leni y Alexander, la chica había salido afuera con el Emperador para ver la bella nevada que caía sobre Sarajevo, los techos todos blancos, el calor del hogar, las familias que habían vuelto a vivir, pero un Futuro aún no quedaba resuelto y era el de la rubia Loud.

Se sentaron en unos bancos que habían por allí, Leni llevaba a su "Lincoln", a aquel conejo en sus manos y no lo soltaba por nada en el Mundo, había sido su "compañero", como aquel oso de peluche que había tenido en sus tiempos de niñez, siendo lo poco que pudo llevarse de Royal Woods antes de su caída final y que ahora los tenía en su habitación de la mansión junto con la muñeca de la hermana mayor de Alexander. Por su parte, el bosnio la contemplaba, era hermosa, un Ángel, un Milagro en medio del peor momento de la Historia del Mundo, esa chica había sobrevivido pero aún quedaba la pregunta sobre su futuro: ¿Debía quedarse o simplemente elegir su camino?.

\- Bueno, estamos aquí.- Dijo Alexander, mirando hacia los Cielos.

\- Sí, es una belleza, pero ¿sabes qué?: Ni yo sé qué hacer.- Comenzó Leni por hablar.

\- ¿Cómo?.- Preguntó el joven escarlata a la chica, quien no se soltaba de aquel conejo.

\- Sé que puedo escoger entre volver a Royal Woods, pero ¿con qué familia? ¿con qué forma?. No sé, ni siquiera tengo dinero para volver allí, tal vez suene cómico y la verdad, como que lo es, ya que me da risa, pero enserio, no quisiera quedarme sola como en esa isla.- Señalaba en su juicio crítico sobre lo que quería hacer en el Futuro.

\- Tú eres libre de elegir tu camino, Leni, yo no te voy a detener.- Repitió Alexander, sabiendo que respetaría la posición que ella tomaría al respecto.

En aquellos momentos, la chica tomó las manos del Emperador con suavidad y luego su rostro, girándolo hacia ella, sonriendo, mostrando siempre esa fase dulce suya.

\- Si tuviera un lugar adonde ir, ese sería mi Royal Woods donde nací y crecí con mi familia, pero ahora tengo que mirar hacia adelante. ¿Sabes?, cuando estaba en el bosque, sufriendo de hipotermia, allí vi una imagen de mi hermano, uno de los tantos que tenía, Lincoln, me dijo que no tenía que rendirme, que debía dar todo para sobrevivir, que ésta era mi saga de aventuras, mi capítulo y que no bajara nunca los brazos, para finalmente decirme que ellos siempre estarían conmigo, sin importar la distancia, ellos están a mi lado, en mi corazón, protegiéndome, dándome fuerzas, al igual que los tuyos.- Señaló ella, mostrando ese camino de Fe, de esperanzas, que había luz al final de aquella oscuridad del túnel, sin importar las desgracias, uno debía seguir hasta triunfar.- Yo sé que está vivos, no importa si no están en el Océano Pacífico o en alguna de las tantas islas de allí, ellos estarán bien y que un día nos volveremos a reencontrar y yo juro que allí estaré y tú también, tomados de las manos, casados, ¿te lo imaginas?: Una Emperatriz del Este junto con el Emperador y sus hijos, _"La Última de su especie"_ que ahora se convierte y está dentro de una Dinastía Imperial. Esos momentos van a llegar, Alexander y yo prometo que seremos testigos. Por eso, no importa lo que pase de ahora en adelante, debemos estar juntos, porque nuestros corazones laten, como tú siempre sentiste algo hacia mí, yo, desde el día en que nos conocimos cara a cara, empecé a sentir una serie de emociones y eso me llevó hasta ti.- Siguió con su discurso, sin bajar la moral ni nada, alzando la mirada hacia los Cielos, para luego tomar al joven escarlata y besarlo dulcemente en sus labios, abrazándolo por el cuello y él se unía a aquel romance que habían iniciado, tomándola por la cintura y sin alejarse de ella por ningún momento.

No sabía cómo reaccionar, ¿qué le diría al respecto a aquella chica?. Era hermosa, simplemente hermosa, esos ojos, esos cabellos rubios como el oro, deseaba que nunca terminase ese momento romántico que estaban teniendo los dos juntos. Las mejillas de Leni se habían vuelto carmesí, ese color llamativo que llamaba la atención de Alexander, el cual no la soltaba por nada en el Mundo.

\- Ya no estoy sola, tú estás conmigo, Alex, lo mismo tus amigos.- Dijo ella, recostando su cabeza contra el pecho del bosnio, quien la tuvo a su lado.

\- Bienvenida a Sarajevo, Leni, Mi hermosa Emperatriz.- Dio el joven finalmente la bienvenida a aquellas tierras imperiales, para luego levantarse y tomar la mano de la rubia, quien tomó una carta que había escrito antes y estaba preparada para dar el último salto.

\- Gracias, Mi Ángel.- Agradeció ella, dándole un nuevo beso al chico, para luego soltar aquel papel en el aire.- Que vaya conmigo, que sepa mi familia, porque sé que nunca se perderá la esperanza, de que ellos sabrán que yo estoy viva, lo sé y cuando llegue ese día, pronto estaremos todos reunidos.- Juró la rubia, mientras que observaban como aquel papel volaba por los aires hacia un destino incierto.

\- ¿Tú crees que ellos la verán?.- Preguntó Alexander y ella asintió con la cabeza, acurrucándose contra el pecho del Emperador y éste la abrazaba, para luego dirigir la mirada hacia la carta, la cual se perdía en los Cielos.

\- Mama, papa, chicas, Linky, abuelo, mascotas. Los estaré esperando. Los quiero mucho.- Les envío ella aquel "mensaje" y de ahí volvió a besar al Emperador en los labios.

* * *

¿Qué destino tendría esa carta? ¿Hacía dónde iba?. Mientras que los presentes en la mansión observaban el viaje y el beso de la pareja, estaba aquella pregunta importante, sin embargo, confiaban en que pronto encontraría a su familia, el tiempo lo diría, ya que no era el fin, sino el comienzo de un nuevo capítulo para la Historia.

Siendo llevadas por los vientos, aquella nota iba en una dirección desconocida, sin embargo, al llegar hacia el Extremo Oriente, frente a las costas del Japón, una persona de cabello blanco se detuvo y extendió su mano para atraparla, la desenrolló y leyó el contenido. Descubrió aquella letra inmediatamente, sin demorar ni un segundo para luego llorar de la emoción.

\- Leni...- Dijo el chico.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Lincoln?.- Preguntó su padre, mientras que aparecía Rita y las chicas.

\- ¡Es de Leni, Leni está viva! ¡Está viva!.- Gritó el joven de la emoción, mostrando aquel mensaje, llevando a la alegría a su familia.

Pronto, los Louds volverían a estar juntos, no importaba la distancia, ellos se reencontrarían con su hija muy pronto y la familia nunca más volvería a estar separada por conflictos ni guerras.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **No creo que sea un final épico ni nada, lo considero uno normal, donde tenía preparada esta sorpresa y quiero agradecerle a RCurrent por haberme dado esta idea de que los Louds estuvieran con vida. También quiero agradecerle a Transgresor 3003 por haberme dado permiso para hacer esta historia-homenaje para él.**

 **Ahora aquí la pregunta: ¿Quieren que haga una secuela-homenaje?.**

 **Esperaré sus respuestas al respecto. Por otro lado, esta semana iré terminando también con "Saint Simpsons-Louds: Episodio G: Asesinos", en donde tengo pensado hacer un nuevo proyecto para el año que viene, quizás para Febrero o Marzo del 2018, pero se los contaré en el epílogo de dicho fic.**

 **Espero que les guste este final, nos estamos viendo en próximos proyectos e historias. Saludos para Transgresor 3003, RCurrent y ezcu. Saludos para todos ustedes y que tengan un buen día Miércoles de mi parte :D.**


End file.
